Fighting for the Light: Livre I: Broken
by Mejishi01
Summary: Lorysha et Ethan arrivent à Narnia après avoir vécu un enfer. Ils ont été enlevés, battus et enfermés pendant des années. Ils font la rencontre des enfants Pevensie, appelés par la trompe magique afin d'aider le Prince Caspian à vaincre les Telmarins. Lorysha et Ethan ont également un rôle à jouer. Mais quel est-il? RATED T pour torture, meurtres, etc. EN COURS. Ed/OC, Suspian.
1. Prologue

**Cette histoire est en cours d'écriture ET de réécriture ! Je commence à réécrire les premiers chapitres qui ne me conviennent plus vraiment, où il manque des détails ou où je peux en enlever certains inutiles, etc. Je mettrai un message une fois que le premier livre de cette histoire sera complète (donc entièrement écrite ET réécrite).**

 **Résumé** **: Lorysha et Ethan se considèrent comme frère et sœur. Ils ont été enlevés chacun lorsqu'ils avaient six ans, et ont été emprisonnés dans une maison avec d'autres enfants. Mais un jour, leur chambre disparaît pour laisser place à Narnia, pays qu'ils pensent imaginaire. Les deux enfants font la rencontre des Pevensie, qui ont été rappelés à Narnia par le Prince Caspian afin d'aider à combattre les Telmarins. Lorysha et Ethan ont également un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. Pourquoi la trompe les a-t-elle amenés jusqu'à Narnia ?**

 **Titre** **: Fighting for the Light : Broken**

 **Auteure** **: LeonaArgentC**

 **Bêta** **: Tisama**

 **Type** **: Regular**

 **Langue** **: Français**

 **Rating** **: T (plus tard M pour torture, meurtre)**

 **Genres** **: Fantastique, Drame, Torture, Romantisme, Aventure, Guerre, etc.**

 **Parings** **: Edmund/OC, Susan/Caspian**

 **Statut** **: En cours**

 **Acteurs principaux** **:**

 **Lorysha : Marie Avgeropoulos**

 **Ethan : Noah Schnapp**

 **Peter Pevensie : William Moseley**

 **Susan Pevensie : Anna Popplewell**

 **Edmund Pevensie : Skandar Keynes**

 **Lucy Pevensie : Georgie Henley**

 **Prince Caspian : Ben Barnes**

 **Acteurs secondaires** **:**

 **La mégère : Mädchen Amick**

 **Trompillon : Peter Dinklage**

 **Roi Miraz : Sergio Castellitto**

 **Nikabrik : Warwick Davis**

 **Ethnos : Cornell John**

 **Général Glozelle : Pierfrancesco Favino**

 **Docteur Cornelius : Vincent Grass**

 **Seigneur Sopespian : Damian Alcazar**

 **Reine Prunaprismia : Alicia Borrachero**

 **Disclaimer** **: Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent tous à C.S. Lewis. Lorysha et Ethan m'appartiennent, ainsi que mes idées.**

 **Fighting for the Light : Broken**

Prologue

Au cœur de la forêt West Tanpit près de Bristol, au bord de Sandy Lane, se trouvait une large maison sur deux étages. Un peu recluse à travers les arbres lugubres déformés par les fréquents orages de la région, on ne l'apercevait presque pas. Les habitants de Bristol évitait de se rendre dans cette forêt car de nombreux meurtres y avaient eu lieu durant de sombres années. Maintenant, seuls les touristes amateurs d'histoires morbides ou des randonneurs adeptes de beaux paysages s'y aventuraient. La grande maison était supposée être hantée et personne n'osait s'en approcher. Les rares personnes passant devant par hasard tard dans la nuit juraient entendre des cris d'enfants, superposés de gargouillis, comme s'ils s'étouffaient avec du sang. Personne ne se posait de question. Pour la population locale, cette maison n'était plus habitée depuis des dizaines d'années. Les fenêtres étaient cloutées par des planches de bois où les mites rongeaient des trous, le lierre grimpant planté des années auparavant pour servir de décoration avait presque prit le contrôle de la maison et semblait l'enterrer. On pouvait entendre des hurlements de bêtes sauvages près de cette maison, et il ne faisait aucun doute sur l'infestation par les souris et les rats.

Personne ne posait de question.

Cependant, des choses horribles se passaient toujours dans cette maison.

Au deuxième étage, dans une chambre au milieu du couloir dont la porte avait été renforcée par des planches pour combler son manque de solidité due à la vieillesse, une femme abjecte torturait des enfants. Mesurant dans les 1 mètre 70, ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré et légèrement ondulés, on pouvait lire la cruauté et le sadisme dans ses yeux bleus glacials, presque gris. Les deux enfants de cette chambre surnommaient cette femme « la mégère ». Habillée d'un tailleur gris strict, elle tenait un long bâton de bois dans sa main droite et une jeune fille de sa main gauche par les cheveux. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un petit garçon, qui se protégeait le visage de ses mains en pleurant. Il suppliait la femme de relâcher sa sœur.

La mégère, faisant fi des plaintes, levait son bâton et commençait à l'abaisser sur le corps très affaibli du petit Ethan, quand soudain, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit : la mégère ne bougeait plus, sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Son bâton était toujours en l'air et ses yeux bleu étaient emplis de rage et d'une folie meurtrière. Les deux enfants se regardèrent et remarquèrent qu'ils pouvaient bouger. La jeune fille se dégagea de l'emprise de la mégère et rejoignit son petit frère. Ils se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait, s'ils n'étaient pas en train de faire un cauchemar, mais, tout à coup, le mur de la petite pièce lugubre commença à se désintégrer, faisant place à une étincelle de plus en plus grande : la tapisserie s'envolait, morceau par morceau, et fut remplacée par une lumière aveuglante. La femme terrible aux belles boucles blondes ne bougeait toujours pas. Le petit Ethan alla trouver la main de sa grande sœur Lorysha et l'agrippa avec force.

« Il se passe quoi, Lo' ? C'est encore un piège ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Ethan. Reste avec moi ! »

La pièce continuait de se désintégrer sous leurs yeux aveuglés par cette soudaine et forte lumière, et puis, plus rien.

Les deux enfants étaient maintenant dans un long et obscur tunnel mais ils apercevaient au loin une plage dorée et de l'eau brillait sous le soleil.

« Mais… C'est quoi ? », articula le petit brun, interloqué.

Lorysha secoua la tête, comme pour dire qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Les deux enfants se levèrent péniblement, leurs blessures suite aux coups de la mégère leur faisant encore souffrir. La jeune fille se tenait les côtes d'une de ses mains fines elle était sûre d'en avoir plusieurs cassées. Malgré la douleur, les deux enfants avançaient lentement vers la sortie du tunnel, vers la plage. La brune pris la main de son frère dans la sienne afin de le rassurer, mais également de se rassurer elle-même.

La traversée du tunnel leur parut interminable et leur stupéfaction n'était toujours pas passée. Lorysha n'avait pas vu la réelle lumière du soleil depuis neuf ans. Pour le petit Ethan, cela remontait à deux ans. Oh bien sûr, ils avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir cette lumière tant convoitée à travers les bouts de bois cloués sur les fenêtres de cette terrible maison de temps à autres, mais le ciel du Royaume-Uni était très souvent couvert.

Leurs yeux commençaient à s'habituer et lorsqu'ils furent sortis du tunnel, la main du petit Ethan agrippant toujours fermement celle de sa grande sœur, ils découvrirent la plage recouverte d'un beau et doux sable doré. Des rochers se trouvaient un peu plus loin, l'eau claquant doucement sur leurs parois. Ce qui marqua particulièrement les deux enfants était l'eau claire de la mer, révélant de petits poissons nageant, des algues, et toute une vie sous-marine.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Les deux enfants n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Ils se demandaient si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve, s'ils n'allaient pas se réveiller dans la noirceur de leur chambre, la mégère les frappant et les torturant répétitivement. Mais après plusieurs minutes à contempler la mer étincelante, ils se rendirent à l'évidence que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'ils étaient bel et bien enfin partis de cette horrible maison.

Lorysha fit un large sourire à son petit frère et s'élança vers la mer, quoique ralentie par ses nombreuses blessures mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était bien trop heureuse pour le moment. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par son frère, qui hurlait et chahutait dans l'eau. Lorysha s'amusa à l'éclabousser. Ils se fichaient d'être encore habillés, ou faibles, ou affamés. Ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux, dans la lumière, le doux soleil de ce pays qui semblait imaginaire caressant leur peau pâlie par toutes ces années de tortures. Ils s'amusaient et ils étaient loin de l'affreuse mégère. Pendant un instant, ils embrassèrent le bonheur inespéré qui s'offrait à eux.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Résumé** **: Lorysha et Ethan se considèrent comme frère et sœur. Ils ont été enlevés chacun lorsqu'ils avaient six ans, et ont été emprisonnés dans une maison avec d'autres enfants. Mais un jour, leur chambre disparaît pour laisser place à Narnia, pays qu'ils pensent imaginaire. Les deux enfants font la rencontre des Pevensie, qui ont été rappelés à Narnia par le Prince Caspian afin d'aider à combattre les Telmarins. Lorysha et Ethan ont également un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre. Pourquoi la trompe les a-t-elle amenés jusqu'à Narnia ?**

 **Titre** **: Fighting for the Light : Broken**

 **Auteure** **: LeonaArgentC**

 **Bêta** **: Tisama**

 **Type** **: Regular**

 **Langue** **: Français**

 **Rating** **: T (plus tard M pour torture, meurtre)**

 **Genres** **: Fantastique, Drame, Torture, Romantisme, Aventure, Guerre, etc.**

 **Parings** **: Edmund/OC, Susan/Caspian**

 **Statut** **: En cours**

 **Acteurs principaux** **:**

 **Lorysha : Marie Avgeropoulos**

 **Ethan : Noah Schnapp**

 **Peter Pevensie : William Moseley**

 **Susan Pevensie : Anna Popplewell**

 **Edmund Pevensie : Skandar Keynes**

 **Lucy Pevensie : Georgie Henley**

 **Prince Caspian : Ben Barnes**

 **Acteurs secondaires** **:**

 **La mégère : Mädchen Amick**

 **Trompillon : Peter Dinklage**

 **Roi Miraz : Sergio Castellitto**

 **Nikabrik : Warwick Davis**

 **Ethnos : Cornell John**

 **Général Glozelle : Pierfrancesco Favino**

 **Docteur Cornelius : Vincent Grass**

 **Seigneur Sopespian : Damian Alcazar**

 **Reine Prunaprismia : Alicia Borrachero**

 **Disclaimer** **: Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent tous à C.S. Lewis. Lorysha et Ethan m'appartiennent, ainsi que mes idées.**

 **Fighting for the Light : Broken**

Chapitre 1 : Narnia, pays imaginaire

La petite Lucy traversa la rue qui séparait son grand frère Peter et sa sœur Susan. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, il fallait que quelqu'un retienne Peter. Elle était à bout de souffle, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de courir autant depuis qu'elle avait quitté Narnia avec ses frères et sa sœur il y avait trois ans de cela. Elle repéra sa sœur en train de lire un journal de l'autre côté de la rue et s'élança à sa rencontre. Elle faillit se faire renverser par une voiture et le chauffeur lui hurla dessus. Elle s'excusa et reprit sa course.

« Susan ! », cria-t-elle.

Sa sœur était en train de lire un journal et parlait avec un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge. Elle se tourna vers Lucy d'un coup, l'air interrogateur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-elle.

-C'est Peter ! Il se bat ! Viens vite ! Il est dans le métro ! »

Susan posa le papier journal d'un coup sec, prit son sac et les deux filles s'élancèrent vers la bouche de métro où se trouvait leur grand frère. Une fois arrivées, elles virent un énorme rassemblement de collégiens et de lycéens provenant de deux écoles différentes, chacun encourageant les membres de leur collège respectif. Susan prit un air consterné et las, tandis que l'inquiétude se lisait sur le visage de la petite Lucy : son frère se battait seul contre cinq garçons, tous plus grands que lui.

Soudain, son deuxième frère, Edmund, perça la foule et alla aider Peter. Il s'élança vers un grand gaillard et le propulsa à terre. L'autre garçon ne vit pas le coup venir et son souffle fut coupé à cause du choc. Edmund lui asséna un grand coup de poing tandis que son frère était maintenu fermement par deux lycéens pendant qu'un troisième ne cessait de le frapper au visage. Edmund lui vint en aide grâce à un violent coup de pied dans le dos du lycéen, qui se retourna vers lui, fou de rage. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à son coup de pied lorsque des militaires arrivèrent et dispersèrent la foule. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite des deux Pevensie et des autres lycéens avec qui ils se battaient et les firent partir, non sans les avoir sermonnés auparavant.

Peter et Edmund Pevensie prirent leurs bagages, qui étaient restés dans un coin du métro, et rejoignirent leurs sœurs, qui s'étaient assises sur un banc un peu plus loin. Les deux garçons s'assirent de part et d'autre de Susan, qui leur lançait des regards de reproches.

« Pourquoi tu t'es battu, cette fois ?, demanda-t-elle à Peter qui s'était levé et qui faisait les cents pas.

-Il m'a poussé, fit-il d'un ton sec.

-Et c'est pour cela que tu as lancé le premier coup ?, demanda Lucy, indignée.

-Non. Je l'ai frappé parce qu'après m'avoir délibérément poussé, il m'a demandé de m'excuser. »

Edmund leva les yeux au ciel, suivi de Susan.

« Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme ça ?, fit-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

-Mais parce que j'en ai assez ! Quand est-ce que Aslan compte nous faire revenir à Narnia ? Ça fait déjà trois ans ! »

Les trois autres ne dirent rien ils le comprenaient. Eux aussi désiraient désespérément retourner dans ce magnifique pays et retrouver leurs amis. Ils s'étaient tous habitués à cet endroit et avait fini par l'appeler « maison ».

Susan soupira soudain bruyamment et se tourna vers ses frères et sœurs.

« S'il-vous-plaît, parlez-moi.

-Mais on est en train de te parler », fit Edmund en levant les yeux au ciel.

Soudain, Lucy se leva et cria :

« Eh ! Arrête de me pincer, Susan !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu, encore ? »

Edmund se leva à son tour et se retourna d'un coup vers le banc où ils s'étaient assis.

« Quelque chose m'a pincé aussi ! »

Puis ce fut autour de Susan, et Peter les regardait sans comprendre.

Le train arriva en gare mais ne ralentit pas, il accéléra et leur sembla flou. Soudain, le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux.

« Ça ressemble à de la magie, chuchota Lucy.

-Venez, on se tient tous la main ! », hurla Susan.

Les autres Pevensie obéirent à Susan et observèrent le métro se désintégrer sous leurs yeux, brique par brique. Les gens autour d'eux disparaissaient, comme s'ils avaient fait partie d'un rêve ils s'évaporaient. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un tunnel, le train s'évaporant, lui aussi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

Au loin, les quatre Pevensie apercevaient une plage couverte de sable fin et doré et pouvaient entendre des cris et des rires. Ils s'approchèrent lentement de la plage et virent une jeune fille aux long cheveux bruns qui devait avoir environ une quinzaine d'années, avec un enfant plus petit qui devait être proche des dix ans. Ceux-ci, en revanche, ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la présence des quatre Pevensie, et continuaient à chahuter dans l'eau.

* * *

Le petit Ethan s'amusait à essayer de noyer sa sœur qui riait comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire auparavant. Il avait grimpé sur son dos d'où la colonne vertébrale était visible et appuyait légèrement ses mains sur sa tête. Lorysha s'assit dans l'eau et le petit Ethan tomba, mais il fut rattrapé de justesse par sa sœur qui le remit sur pieds. Soudain, Lorysha arrêta de rire et se leva soudainement, ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur qui parcouru son corps alors qu'elle réalisait un mouvement brusque. Elle mit Ethan derrière elle dans un geste protecteur et ce fut au tour du petit garçon d'apercevoir quatre personnes au loin.

* * *

Les Pevensie furent immédiatement choqués par la maigreur de ces deux enfants : ils n'avaient que la peau sur les os, leurs côtes ressortaient, leurs bras étaient maigres et Peter aurait pu en faire le tour avec ses doigts. La fille notamment semblait très affaiblie, comme si elle n'avait pas été nourrie depuis des années. Elle se tenait courbée, sur la défensive, un bras protecteur autour du petit garçon, telle une lionne prête à bondir sur sa proie. Elle portait un t-shirt jaune troué et déchiré qui laissait apparaître ses côtes et son ventre rentré. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient à la taille et étaient épais, comme si elle n'en avait pas pris soin depuis longtemps.

En s'approchant lentement des enfants, les Pevensie remarquèrent les nombreuses marques de coups et de brûlures que portaient les deux enfants, mais la fille était bien plus amochée que le garçon. Et ce qui choqua Edmund le plus, outre les blessures et la maigreur, c'était le regard de la jeune fille : il était empli de méfiance, de crainte, et il y avait une lueur inexplicable dans son regard, comme si, à leur arrivée, elle était hantée par quelque chose.

Ce fut Susan qui parla en premier :

« Ce n'est rien, on ne vous veut aucun mal.

-Pouvons-nous approcher ? », demanda Peter formellement.

La fille les regardait toujours avec méfiance, mais son petit frère avait pris le temps de les observer et il sut que ces quatre enfants ne leur feraient pas de mal.

« Lo', chuchota-t-il. Je pense qu'ils sont gentils. »

Sa grande sœur le regarda et la lueur hantée disparut petit à petit de son regard. Elle le porta à nouveau sur les quatre enfants en face d'elle et hocha lentement la tête. Ce fut Lucy qui s'approcha le plus.

« Je m'appelle Lucy Pevensie, leur dit-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait à trois mètres d'eux.

-Je suis Ethan, répondit le garçon brun. Et c'est Lorysha, ma sœur. »

Edmund attarda son regard quelque peu sur la fille et un souvenir lointain refit soudainement surface un souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier depuis longtemps, mais il n'en était pas capable. La douleur de sa trahison resterait gravé au fer rouge pour le restant de ses jours. Il se revoyait, comme la prénommée Lorysha, maigre et affamé dans un donjon de glace, un certain faune dans la cellule d'à côté. Il se souvenait de la violence des coups du nain mais surtout du froid emprisonnant son cœur petit à petit lorsqu'Elle le frappait. Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et reporta son regard sur la fille, qui les détaillait tous un par un, s'assurant certainement s'ils étaient dignes de confiance.

« Enchantée, Ethan et Lorysha », répondit la petite Lucy avec un grand sourire.

La dénommée Lorysha porta son regard sur la petite fille devant elle et son regard s'adoucit quelque peu.

« Je suis Peter, intervint le plus âgé des Pevensie. Et voici ma sœur Susan et mon frère Edmund. »

Susan leur sourit également tandis qu'Edmund se contenta de faire un petit signe de la main, ce qui fit décrocher un demi-sourire à Lorysha.

« Est-ce que vous savez où nous sommes ?, demanda-t-elle aux Pevensie.

-J'ai bien une petite idée, fit Peter.

-Et pourtant, intervint Edmund, je ne me souviens pas qu'il y avait des ruines à Narnia. »

Il pointa des ruines au loin, sur une haute colline, et où tout le monde porta son regard.

« C'est quoi Narnia ?, demanda le petit Ethan.

-C'est le nom du pays où nous nous trouvons, répondit Susan avec gentillesse. Il est empli de magie. »

Lorysha fronça les sourcils et ses yeux bleus s'emplirent de suspicion.

« Comment ça… de magie ?, demanda-t-elle, dubitative.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? », demanda Edmund aux deux enfants.

La brune réfléchit quelques minutes. C'était une bonne question : comment étaient-ils arrivés ici ? A quoi leur arrivée dans ce pays inconnu était-elle due ?

« Nous ne savons pas, répondit la brune après quelques minutes. La pièce où on était avant s'est littéralement désintégrée sous nos yeux, et on s'est retrouvé dans ce tunnel. »

Ethan remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas évoqué la mégère. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers sa grande sœur, et celle-ci lui serra la main, comme pour lui signifier de ne rien dire aux autres.

« Et bien voilà, vous avez eu un aperçu de la magie de Narnia. Parfois, Aslan amène des enfants dans son pays, fit Edmund.

-Qui est Aslan ?, demandèrent Ethan et Lorysha en même temps.

-C'est en quelque sorte le roi suprême de ce pays, répondit Peter. Et nous, nous sommes les rois et reines de Narnia. »

Ethan poussa un sifflement admirateur qui fit rire les filles Pevensie, tandis que Lorysha n'était guère impressionnée. Elle attendait d'avoir une preuve contraire avant de les croire sur parole.

« Voulez-vous nous accompagner vers ces ruines ?, demanda Susan à Lorysha.

-Pourquoi pas ? Il faudrait également nous trouver à manger et de quoi guérir nos blessures.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ?, demanda brusquement Peter.

-Et je t'en pose, des questions ? », répondit Lorysha brutalement en lui passant devant, entraînant son frère.

Edmund rit légèrement, suivi de Lucy, mais ils s'arrêtèrent en voyant le regard menaçant de Peter. Il n'aimait guère qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, et maintenant qu'ils étaient de retour à Narnia, il était de nouveau Grand Roi. Cependant, il ne dit rien, car il tint compte des blessures des deux enfants et de leur état faible. Il reposerait sa question plus tard.

* * *

Les six enfants, menés par Peter et Susan, se dirigeaient lentement vers le haut de la colline où se situaient les ruines. Lorysha était juste derrière eux et ne quittait pas Ethan des yeux. Edmund suivait les deux nouveaux arrivants et Lucy fermait la marche. En chemin, ils avaient pris le temps de cueillir des fruits pour remplir leurs estomacs affamés, et en particulier ceux de Lorysha et Ethan. Une fois rassasiés, ils avait reprit leur route. Peter s'était tourné plusieurs fois vers Lorysha afin de lui demander comment ils avaient eu toutes ces cicatrices et ces marques de coups, mais il fut arrêté par sa sœur Susan à chaque fois.

Peter et les autres s'étaient également interrogés sur les habits étranges des deux enfants. En effet, ils ne portaient pas du tout les mêmes vêtements que les enfants des années 1940 de leur monde d'origine. Venaient-ils d'une autre époque ou même d'un autre monde ? Ils gardaient cependant toutes leurs questions pour eux. Lorysha était apparemment une personne très renfermée et très protectrice envers son petit frère, et ils ne savaient pas comment l'aborder.

Peter prit le temps d'observer la jeune fille : pour lui, elle ressemblait à une tigresse. Elle ne souriait pas, elle affichait un air froid et fermé, ses cheveux brun étaient en bataille et toutes ces cicatrices lui donnaient un air sauvage. Elle se déplaçait avec difficulté à cause de ses blessures et plusieurs fois, Susan lui avait proposé de regarder ses blessures afin de les soigner, mais Lorysha avait toujours refusé. Elle portait une espèce de haut jaune déchiré et qui laissait voir son abdomen couvert de bleus et de marques de brûlures. Contrairement à toutes les filles que Peter connaissait de l'Angleterre, elle ne portait pas de jupe elle avait un pantalon bleu, déchiré à hauteur des mollets. Elle ne portait pas de chaussures et son frère non plus, d'ailleurs. Ethan était un peu en meilleur état mais il boitait légèrement. Lorsque Lucy avait regardé de plus près, elle avait découvert un affreuse blessure sur le mollet du petit garçon et qui devait remonter le long de sa cuisse. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait mutilé avec un couteau de cuisine. Lucy se sentit mal pour ses deux enfants. Elle aurait tellement voulu les aider ou les réconforter, mais vu leur état, elle se doutait que cela ne suffirait pas. Pour Ethan, il y avait de l'espoir : ce garçon était un optimiste, la petit Lucy l'avait perçu. La fille, elle, était brisée.

* * *

Une fois le sommet atteint, chacun partit de son côté afin de découvrir l'endroit. Lorysha et Ethan s'étaient assis sur des rochers lisses afin de se reposer et de manger le reste des fruits que les Pevensie avaient cueillis. Lucy croquait une pomme et s'avança vers le bord de la colline, observant la plage où ils étaient il y a environ trois heures, ainsi que la mer. Susan et Peter étaient partis et parlaient des deux nouveaux arrivants à Narnia. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire ici ? Pourquoi Aslan les avait-il convoqués ? Quel était leur rôle ? Tant de mystères les entouraient, et Peter n'aimait pas ça.

« Mais voyons Peter, tu as vu dans quel état ils sont. Ils ne sont pas une menace... Ils ont l'air d'avoir vécu tant de choses, tant de douleurs… », lui souffla sa sœur Susan.

Peter se contenta de hausser les épaules. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient rien d'eux, alors mieux valait se méfier.

Edmund, quant à lui, avait rejoint sa petite sœur Lucy qui avait découvert un objet en or plaqué, qu'il reconnut instantanément.

« C'est à moi !, s'exclama-t-il. C'est une pièce de mon jeu d'échec ! »

Les deux aînés Pevensie ainsi que Lorysha et Ethan les rejoignirent en l'entendant s'exclamer.

« Comment tu peux être sûr que c'est à toi ?, demanda Peter.

-Tu connais beaucoup de monde qui jouait avec des pièces en or plaqué à Narnia ? », ironisa le brun.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel face au sarcasme lassant de son frère tandis que la benjamine des Pevensie semblait reconnaître l'endroit.

« Ce n'est pas possible », chuchota-t-elle.

Lorysha fronça les sourcils pendant que Lucy plaçait ses frères et sa sœur sur des ruines et leur disait d'imaginer l'endroit.

« Imaginez un toit de verre, quatre trônes et des colonnes. Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas ? »

La petite se plaça ensuite à leurs côtés, face aux deux autres enfants qui se regardaient d'un air interrogateur. Les Pevensie semblaient avoir totalement oublié la présence de Lorysha et Ethan. Ils semblaient plongés dans leur passé.

« Nous sommes à Cair Paravel », dit Peter au bout d'un moment.

Les Pevensie restèrent plantés là quelques minutes avant que Lorysha les sorte de leurs pensées. Elle se racla la gorge et dit :

« Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que Cair Paravel ?

-C'était notre château », répondit Edmund en s'avançant vers elle.

Voyant qu'elle reculait légèrement, il stoppa net et s'arrêta à quelques mètres des deux enfants. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à la méfiance de Lorysha. Le petit Ethan était légèrement moins méfiant, mais sa sœur le mit derrière elle pour le protéger. Elle sembla se rendre compte de son geste et fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Une habitude. »

La tête de Lorysha était pleine de pensées contradictoires : depuis l'âge de six ans, elle avait appris à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Chacun pouvait lui faire du mal, pouvait la blesser ou la tuer à tout moment. Pire encore, ils pouvaient tuer son frère. Ethan avait été son ancre dans ce monde et elle en faisait sa priorité. Mais les Pevensie semblaient honnêtes et elle sentait une sorte d'étrange connexion avec Edmund, qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Elle avait vu son regard il était autant hanté qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bon signe mais elle allait tenter de lui faire confiance.

Edmund hocha la tête. Son frère et ses sœurs observaient la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'excusait de se reculer instinctivement dès que l'un des Pevensie les approchait d'un peu trop près. Cela frustra Peter d'autant plus et il préféra se détourner de la scène afin de voir ce qu'il restait du château il voulait voir si leur caveau était encore en place. Il fut vite rejoint par Susan puis par Lucy, tandis que les trois autres restaient un peu derrière. Edmund prenait garde de toujours rester à quelques mètres de Lorysha et de son frère, mais il restait quand même près d'eux.

« Vous avez quel âge ?, leur demanda-t-il.

-J'ai quinze ans, répondit Lorysha. Mon frère en a huit. »

Elle ne retourna pas la question et Edmund trouva cela bizarre. N'importe quelle autre personne l'aurait fait, afin d'en savoir plus, mais Lorysha ne semblait pas en avoir envie. Cela intrigua le brun. Comment était-elle devenue comme ça ?

« Et toi ?, demanda soudainement Ethan à Edmund. T'as quel âge ?

-C'est une question plutôt compliquée, en fait », fit-il en souriant à son frère et à ses sœurs qui suivaient leur échange.

Ils lui sourirent en retour. Les deux autres ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il voulait dire, bien évidemment.

« Et si tu essayais de ne pas compliquer la réponse ? », fit Lorysha, quelque peu irritée.

Edmund lui sourit de toutes ses dents en retour et Lorysha fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas dit ça pour rire.

« J'ai quinze ans aussi, Lucy en a douze, Susan dix-sept et Peter dix-huit.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si dur », ironisa-t-elle.

Elle lui fit un demi-sourire et Edmund jugea que c'était bon signe.

Elle lui passa devant et elle rejoignit les trois autres Pevensie avec son jeune frère. Le brun les rejoignit également et remarqua un gros rocher qui n'avait nullement sa place à Cair Paravel.

« On dirait une catapulte », fit-il remarquer.

Lorysha et les trois autres Pevensie se tournèrent vers lui et approchèrent du rocher, tandis qu'Ethan regardait le paysage, émerveillé par tant de beauté. Il y avait de toutes les couleurs du bleu, du vert, du rose, du jaune, de tout. Lui qui, depuis deux ans, ne connaissait que le noir de la chambre, avait l'impression de vivre un rêve.

« Cair Paravel a été attaqué », réalisa Edmund.

Son frère et ses sœurs froncèrent les sourcils d'inquiétude. Que s'était-il passé durant leur absence ? Le temps s'écoulait très différemment entre les deux mondes et ils ne pouvaient savoir avec exactitude en quelle année ils avaient atterri.

Lorysha rejoignit son frère, qui était près de la porte faite de pierre qui permettait d'accéder au caveau des rois et reines de Narnia. Les Pevensie décidèrent de se préoccuper de l'attaque de Cair Paravel plus tard et rejoignirent Lorysha et Ethan. Peter et Edmund poussèrent la pierre et laissèrent apparaître une porte en bois, que Peter défonça sans difficulté. Puis, il prit un morceau de bois trouvé à terre, déchira un bout de la chemise de son uniforme d'école pour l'enrouler autour du bois.

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas des allumettes, par hasard ?, demanda-t-il à son frère.

-Euh… Non… »

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une lampe torche, puis lui tendit.

« Mais j'ai ça, si tu veux !

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt, franchement ? », fit Peter en rigolant.

Ses sœurs joignirent son rire ainsi qu'Edmund et Ethan. Lorysha laissa apparaître un demi-sourire, qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Peter prit la lampe torche, l'alluma et descendit les escaliers, suivit de près par Edmund et ses sœurs. Lorysha et Ethan, en revanche, hésitèrent à les suivre. Ils venaient juste d'échapper à l'obscurité et ils devaient entrer dans une pièce sombre volontairement ?

Ethan lança un regard à sa sœur puis suivit les Pevensie. Il se sentait en sécurité avec eux.

« Ethan !, appela-t-elle. Reviens ! »

Son frère ne l'écouta pas, trop enthousiaste à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait se trouver dans le caveau. Lorysha soupira bruyamment puis entra à son tour. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre son frère ainsi que les Pevensie et eut le souffle coupé face à la beauté de la grande pièce. Elle était légèrement éclairée et des statues d'un grand et majestueux lion ornaient la pièce. Il y a avait également quatre autres statues devant quatre grands coffres, qui, supposait-elle, devaient représenter les rois et reines de Narnia. Maintenant, plus aucun doute : ces quatre enfants étaient bel et bien ceux qu'ils prétendaient être. Ethan lâcha un petit cri de surprise et s'empressa de suivre Lucy jusqu'à son coffre, avant de faire le tour de la pièce en poussant des petites exclamations de surprise. Peter se tourna vers Lorysha et vit que, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte et était impressionnée. Elle rétablit cependant son masque de froideur en s'apercevant que Peter l'observait et entra à son tour dans la grande pièce. Le Grand Roi la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire narquois, auquel elle ne répondit pas. Les filles Pevensie furent les premières à ouvrir leur coffre respectif. La petite Lucy y découvrit son ancien poignard ainsi que la potion que lui avait offert le Père Noël lors de leur premier séjour à Narnia. Elle eut soudain une idée et s'approcha lentement de Lorysha.

« Lorysha », l'appela-t-elle.

Celle-ci se tourna vers la petite et la gratifia d'un petit sourire.

« J'ai quelque chose qui peut vous soigner, toi et ton frère. Cette potion m'a été offerte il y a bien des années et elle a le pouvoir de guérir n'importe quelle blessure. »

Lorysha la regarda d'un air suspicieux mais avec tout ce qu'elle et son frère venaient de vivre, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que ce que racontait la petite Lucy était vrai.

« Très bien, répondit-elle. Je dois en boire combien ?

-Juste une goutte », répondit joyeusement Lucy.

Elle lui tendit la petite fiole et Lorysha prit bien garde à ne boire qu'une seule goutte. Les Pevensie et le petit Ethan observaient la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Lorysha sentit les effets de la potion immédiatement elle regarda son corps et vit que toutes ses marques de brûlures disparaissaient petit à petit, ainsi que ses bleus. Elle n'avait plus mal à son abdomen, ce qui signifiait que sa côte cassée devait s'être réparée d'elle-même. Son dos ne lui faisait plus mal et ces cicatrices avaient également disparues. Elle sentit également un changement dans son esprit, comme si sa méfiance maladive avait quelque peu disparue. Elle se sentait plus sereine, plus normale. Sa stupéfaction était telle qu'elle oublia de garder son masque de froideur.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle à la petite Lucy d'un regard doux et reconnaissant.

Elle se précipita ensuite vers son frère pour lui donner une goutte de potion et le résultat fut le même chez Ethan. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. C'était comme s'ils étaient enfin libérés de l'emprise de la mégère, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais les blesser. Lorysha referma la fiole et la donna à la benjamine des Pevensie, qui affichait un sourire radieux. Les trois autres se détournèrent de la scène et ce fut au tour de Susan d'ouvrir son coffre. Elle y retrouva son arc ainsi que ses flèches. En revanche, il n'y avait aucun signe de sa trompe.

« Oh non, ma trompe… J'ai dû la laisser sur ma selle lorsque nous sommes revenus de Narnia. »

Les filles Pevensie prirent chacune une robe et allèrent loin des regards afin de se changer, tandis que Lorysha et son frère restèrent auprès d'Edmund et de Peter. Ils avaient tous les deux ouvert leurs coffres et récupérèrent leurs épées.

« Wow ! », fit Ethan sous le regard amusé des frères Pevensie.

Lorysha fit elle aussi un demi-sourire et s'approcha des garçons pour regarder leurs épées de plus près.

« Désolée de ne pas vous avoir crue. »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle s'excusait en moins de deux heures. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, remarqua Ethan.

« Pas de problème », fit Peter en affichant un air supérieur.

Lorysha le remarqua mais choisit de ne rien dire pour le moment et leur demanda s'ils avaient des habits pour son petit frère.

« Il à al même taille que moi quand nous étions ici pour la première fois, dit Edmund. Je vais voir ce que je peux lui trouver. »

Ethan poussa un grand cri de bonheur et Lorysha le regarda avec une affection non cachée. Elle adorait son jeune frère.

« Tu pourras demander à Susan si elle une robe à te prêter, fit remarquer Peter.

-Ah non !, s'exclama Lorysha. Tout sauf ça ! »

Susan et Lucy revinrent à ce moment précis et la petite rigola.

« Mais il faudra bien que tu te changes !

-Tu n'aurais pas plutôt une tunique ou un truc de ce genre ? », demanda la jeune fille.

Susan hocha la tête et fouilla dans son coffre avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lui tendit une tunique bleue ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuir moulant et une paire de bottes en cuir.

« C'étaient les habits que je portais pour chasser », lui dit-elle.

Lorysha la remercia et entraîna son frère à l'abri des regards afin de se changer.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, les quatre Pevensie s'étaient totalement changés et les garçons ainsi que Susan étaient armés. Lucy portait sa potion magique à la taille ainsi que son petit poignard. Ils parlaient entre eux de l'attaque de Cair Paravel et de ce qu'ils devaient faire dorénavant. Lorsqu'ils virent Lorysha et Ethan revenir, Susan tendit un poignard à Lorysha ainsi qu'un petit arc et des flèches.

« Au cas où on aurait à se défendre, lui dit-elle.

-Mais je ne me suis jamais servi d'une arme », dit-elle.

Elle échangea un regard triste et embué avec Ethan. En effet, elle ne s'était jamais servie d'une arme, mais la mégère s'était servie d'armes contre eux.

« Je ne peux pas accepter. Je déteste les armes.

-Je t'apprendrai, lui dit-elle avec douceur. Tu t'apercevras que parfois, savoir se servir d'une arme à Narnia est nécessaire. »

Lorysha hésita encore quelques instants, puis prit l'arc et plaça le carquois remplit de flèches sur son dos.

« Très bien. Tu m'apprendras. »


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent tous à C.S. Lewis. Lorysha et Ethan m'appartiennent, ainsi que mes idées.**

 **Fighting for the Light : Broken**

Chapitre 2 : La fuite du Prince

 _9 heures avant l'arrivée des Pevensie, Lorysha et Ethan_

La reine Prunaprismia poussa un dernier cri de douleur alors que les sages-femmes coupaient le cordon ombilical du nouveau-né. C'était un garçon. Elle avait donné un héritier à Miraz. Une sage-femme courut avertir le Général Glozelle, qui attendait devant la porte. Celui-ci remercia la sage-femme, qui rentra dans la pièce afin d'aider les autres à nettoyer le bébé. Le Général Glozelle, quant à lui, se rendit dans les quartiers privés de Miraz afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il savait ce que Miraz allait lui ordonner de faire.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint la porte des quartiers, il frappa, attendant la réponse de Miraz, qui ne se fit pas tarder :

« Entrez, dit-il avec un fort accent espagnol.

-Seigneur Miraz ? »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

« Vous avez un fils », lui dit le Général Glozelle.

Miraz sourit narquoisement.

« Vous savez donc ce que cela signifie. Tuez Caspian.

-Bien, Monseigneur. »

* * *

Une main se posa fermement sur la bouche du Prince Caspian X, qui se réveilla immédiatement au milieu de la nuit, paniqué, pour s'apercevoir que c'était seulement son professeur.

« Encore cinq petites minutes, dit-il en lui tapotant sur la main.

-Nous n'observerons pas les étoiles cette nuit, mon Prince. »

Caspian se retourna vers lui, intrigué.

« Votre tante a donné un fils à Miraz… », l'informa-t-il.

Cela eu pour effet de réveiller le Prince entièrement. Il avait toujours su qu'un jour, cela arriverait. Après tout, son oncle, le Seigneur Miraz, convoitait le trône depuis des années. Le père et la mère de Caspian étaient tous les deux morts et la place lui serait donc revenu de droit, sauf si Miraz avait un jour un fils et que Caspian venait à mourir.

« Vite ! Il faut que vous vous hâtiez ! Le Général Glozelle sera là d'ici peu ! »

Caspian s'habilla en vitesse, aidé par son professeur, Cornelius, puis les deux hommes prirent le passage secret caché dans l'armoire du Prince. Caspian s'attarda néanmoins, et vit comment les hommes de Miraz entrèrent sans bruit dans ses appartements privés, armés d'arbalètes, et tirèrent dans le lit à baldaquin. Caspian s'empressa de rejoindre son précepteur, qui lui avait préparé un cheval, et il récupéra une épée au passage. Le professeur avait déjà sellé le cheval et le Prince le monta.

« Tenez, lui dit Cornelius en lui tendant une trompe. Prenez ceci, mais ne vous en servez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence ! Il m'a fallu des années pour la récupérer.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Vous le verrez en temps voulu, lui dit son précepteur d'un ton mystérieux.

-Vous reverrais-je un jour ?

-Je l'espère, mon Prince. Je l'espère de tout cœur. »

Les deux hommes entendirent du bruit provenant de la grande porte, et Cornelius donna une tape sur le derrière du cheval afin que celui-ci parte au galop. Le cheval, comme prévu, s'élança à pleine vitesse et le Prince Caspian passa la grande porte. Il vit au loin les hommes de Miraz prendre chacun un cheval tandis que le professeur disparu dans l'obscurité du passage secret. Un feu d'artifice était lancé au château, afin de célébrer la naissance de son cousin. Caspian en eu les larmes aux yeux, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait : il était pourchassé et il devait à tout prix se mettre en sécurité. Il lança une nouvelle fois son cheval au galop et passa le village, puis les plaines. Les soldats n'étaient pas très loin mais Caspian avait tout de même un peu d'avance. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à tout instant.

Il arriva à la rivière et il sut qu'il perdrait le peu d'avance qu'il avait réussi à obtenir jusqu'ici. Il élança son cheval, qui n'eut aucun mal à franchir la rivière au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne plus profonde. Le cheval manqua de s'écrouler à plusieurs reprises, et Caspian pouvait entendre les soldats derrière lui essayant eux aussi de traverser la rivière, mais avec beaucoup de mal. Certains tombèrent mais la plupart réussirent à rester sur leur cheval. Caspian réussit enfin à traverser la rivière et ne laissa pas à son cheval le temps de se reposer. Il fallait qu'il fuie ! Son cheval repartit au galop. Caspian traversa pendant ce qu'il lui sembla des heures des plaines interminables, les soldats de Miraz toujours sur ses talons. Le soleil commençait maintenant à se lever, et il aperçut au loin une forêt. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver refuge à l'intérieur ? Son cheval voulut s'arrêter à la limite de la forêt, apeuré, mais Caspian l'en empêcha et s'enfonça dans la profondeur de celle-ci. Il lui semblait que les soldats s'étaient arrêtés, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa folle course à travers la sombre forêt. Il prit le temps de regarder derrière lui afin de voir si les soldats le poursuivaient toujours, mais ne les vit pas. Il n'entendait pas le moindre bruit, si ce n'était sa propre respiration ainsi que le bruit des sabots du cheval sur le sol. Il reporta son attention devant lui, mais vit trop tard une grosse branche et ne put l'éviter. Il se cogna dedans et tomba à terre, la trompe avec lui. Son cheval partit au galop et il fut seul, dans l'immense et lugubre forêt. Il n'entendait cependant toujours pas les Telmarins. Peut-être qu'ils avaient abandonné la poursuite à la lisière de la forêt et qu'ils étaient rentrés au château ? Caspian prit le temps de respirer un peu avant de tenter de se relever.

Soudain, il vit une petite porte cachée dans un arbre s'ouvrir et révéler un petit-homme c'était un nain. Le Prince Caspian recula de peur. Il pensait que tous les Narniens avaient étaient exterminés par ses ancêtres ! Le nain le repéra et le Prince remarqua qu'il tenait une lame à la main. Il entendit au loin les hurlements des soldats de Miraz, et se dit que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait mourir, ici et maintenant. Un deuxième nain sortit de l'arbre et dit à l'autre de le tuer. Mais eux aussi entendirent les Telmarins approcher et le premier nain s'élança à leur rencontre. Cela laissa le temps à Caspian de se remémorer les paroles de son précepteur à propos de la trompe. Il la prit et eut le temps de souffler à l'intérieur avant que le deuxième nain ne l'assomme.

* * *

Le Prince se réveilla deux heures plus tard dans un petit lit d'où ses jambes dépassaient. Il entendit des voix au loin, et il se remémora tout ce qu'il s'était passé : la naissance de son cousin, ses adieux à son professeur, la folle poursuite avec les Telmarins, les nains et finalement, la trompe. Il avait vraiment mal à la tête, et il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il prit le temps de regarder ce qui l'entourait : il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, probablement une chambre compte tenu du lit où il était. Ce devait être la maisonnée d'une très petite personne, probablement celle d'un des deux nains. Mais pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tué ? C'était pourtant leur première intention. Caspian se leva afin d'écouter ce que disaient les voix dans l'autre pièce. Il en discernait deux. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et vit un blaireau. Le blaireau parlait. Le blaireau parlait ?! Caspian eut à ce moment très peur et il se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

« Moi je dis qu'il faut qu'on le tue, dit le nain.

-C'est notre invité, Nikabrik ! Tu ne vas quand même pas tuer notre invité ?, répondit le blaireau.

-Et comment crois-tu que ses semblables traitent leurs invités ? », répliqua le nain.

Caspian, ne tenant plus, s'élança dans la pièce et poussa le blaireau de la main avant de prendre une barre de fer et de la tendre devant lui comme une arme. Le nain sortit immédiatement sa petite épée et essaya de le tuer, tandis que le blaireau s'était relevé et tentait de s'imposer entre eux pour qu'ils arrêtent. Le nain arrêta au bout d'un moment et cria :

« Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait le tuer tant qu'on en avait l'occasion.

-C'est hors de question, Nikabrik, et tu sais exactement pourquoi !

-S'il faut choisir un camp, je suis avec lui, répliqua Caspian en désignant le blaireau.

-Mais on ne peut pas le laisser partir ! Il nous a vus !, s'écria le nain en brandissant son arme une fois de plus vers le Prince.

-Ça suffit !, s'écria le blaireau. Où faut-il encore que j'utilise mon arme secrète ? »

Le nain le regarda avec dégoût, baissa finalement son arme et alla la poser plus loin.

« Et vous, regardez ce que vous m'avez fait faire ! J'ai passé la matinée à préparer cette soupe…

-Navré, réussit à dire Caspian. Mais… qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

-Alors ça c'est intriguant, répondit le blaireau. Je pensais qu'on reconnaissait les blaireaux au premier coup d'œil.

-Non, je veux dire… Vous êtes des Narniens… Vous n'êtes pas supposés exister.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, dans ce cas », répliqua le nain en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le blaireau lui prépara un nouveau bol de soupe, que Caspian prit volontiers.

« Merci, dit-il.

-Depuis quand avons-nous ouvert une auberge pour les soldats Telmarins ?, ironisa Nikabrik.

-Je ne suis pas un soldat. Je suis le Prince Caspian. Le dixième du nom.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ? », répliqua le nain, intrigué.

Le regard du Prince Caspian se perdit un moment, puis il répondit :

« Ma tante a donné un héritier à mon oncle qui convoite le trône depuis bien longtemps. Je suppose qu'avec mes parents morts, c'était une bonne occasion de se débarrasser de moi, héritier du trône…

-Voilà qui change tout, dit le blaireau.

-C'est vrai, approuva le nain. Ça veut dire qu'on ne sera pas obligé de vous tuer nous-mêmes. »

Le blaireau leva les yeux au ciel en réponse et le Prince Caspian se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Vous avez raison. Mon oncle me pourchassera jusqu'à ma mort. Je ne peux me permettre de mettre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre en danger.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir !, s'indigna le blaireau. Vous avez le devoir de nous sauver ! »

Cela intrigua le Prince qui se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le blaireau, qui avait pris la trompe en mains.

« Vous ne savez donc pas ce qu'est cet objet ? »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** **Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent tous à C.S. Lewis. Lorysha et Ethan m'appartiennent, ainsi que mes idées.**

 **Fighting for the Light : Broken**

Chapitre 3 : Appelés ?

Les Pevensie, accompagnés de Lorysha et d'Ethan, étaient sortis du caveau depuis maintenant une heure et le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. Après avoir cueillit encore quelques fruits et les avoir mis dans le sac d'Edmund, les six enfants se mirent en marche. Il fallait qu'ils découvrent ce qu'il s'était passé à Cair Paravel et pourquoi ils n'avaient encore croisé personne. Ils entreprirent de descendre la colline et de retourner sur la plage où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lucy et Ethan gambadaient joyeusement devant, n'arrêtant pas de parler, Susan et Lorysha les surveillant de près. Les frères Pevensie fermaient la marche. Lorysha parlait peu, elle répondait aux questions de Susan, mais en se méfiant toujours et en communiquant le moins d'information possible.

« Quel est votre nom de famille ?, s'enquit la belle Susan après un long silence pesant.

-Je ne me rappelle plus du mien. Celui d'Ethan est Gareth.

-Mais alors, vous n'êtes pas réellement frère et sœur ?

-Non », répondit-elle simplement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et Susan jugea préférable de ne pas le briser. Elle s'arrêta pour attendre ses frères tandis que Lorysha poursuivait son chemin. Elle parla un peu avec eux et Edmund rattrapa Lorysha.

« Est-ce que je peux marcher avec toi ?

-Fais-toi plaisir », ironisa-t-elle.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux et Edmund, ne tenant plus, le rompit :

« Tu ne nous aimes pas beaucoup. »

Lorysha le regarda de travers.

« Non, c'est faux.

-Alors tu te méfies énormément. Pour quelle raison ? »

Lorysha ne répondit pas et accéléra le pas. Edmund n'eut aucun mal à se replacer à sa hauteur.

« Très bien, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. Mais dis-moi seulement ceci : de quelle année venez-vous, toi et ton frère ?

-De 2016.

-2016 ?, s'écria le brun. La guerre est-elle finie ?

-De quelle guerre parles-tu ?

-Elle a commencé en 1939… Tu n'as pas eu de cours d'histoire ? »

Lorysha lança un regard nerveux à Ethan et répondit :

« Euh… Non, pas vraiment. Mais je ne me rappelle pas d'une guerre en 2016, en tout cas… Et vous, vous venez de quelle année ?

-De 1941… Nous avons été forcés de quitter notre maison à Londres, suite aux attaques répétitives. Notre mère nous a envoyé vivre chez le Professeur Kirke, à la campagne, là où les Allemands n'attaquaient pas. Nous y sommes restés deux ans. C'est à ce moment-là que nous sommes venus pour la première fois à Narnia, c'est Lucy qui est entrée dans le royaume en première. »

Lorysha le regardait avec intérêt, à présent. Ils venaient donc de deux époques différentes et le temps s'écoulaient différemment à Narnia que sur Terre ? Mais qu'avait donc ce pays de plus à offrir ?

« Lors de notre première visite, nous étions confrontés à Jadis, la Sorcière Blanche. Nous avons dû la vaincre, et nous avons réussi grâce à l'aide des Narniens et surtout d'Aslan. »

Lorysha hocha la tête et se contenta de l'écouter raconter leur histoire. Elle ne l'affichait pas sur son visage, mais elle trouvait tout cela fascinant. Elle qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose que la torture dans la maison de la mégère… Elle ne se souvenait que très peu de sa vie avant cela… Elle se rappelait seulement le visage souriant d'une femme aux cheveux châtains, d'une trentaine d'années. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'Edmund s'était arrêté de parler. Elle continuait de marcher, dans ses pensées, et manqua de tomber en se prenant une branche d'arbre dans le pied. Edmund la rattrapa de justesse et la releva sans peine. Lorysha se dégagea rapidement et afficha un air gêné.

« Euh… merci, fit-elle.

-Pas de problème », fit le brun en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur marche en silence, jusqu'à ce que Peter donne la halte. Il avait aperçu quelque chose, au loin. Tous se rassemblèrent à ses côtés et Peter leur montra ce qu'il avait vu : un petit bateau comportant deux hommes vêtus d'habits de guerre ainsi qu'un nain, bâillonné et attaché. Ils coururent en direction de la rivière et virent que les hommes avaient stoppé le bateau et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à jeter le nain à l'eau. Les garçons tirèrent leurs épées de leurs fourreaux et Susan prit son arc en main et encocha une flèche, qu'elle tira. La flèche atterrit dans le bateau et les deux hommes les regardèrent, surpris.

« Lâchez-le ! », s'écria Susan en encochant une deuxième flèche.

Elle visa l'épaule d'un des deux hommes et visa juste. Le second avait laissé tombé le nain dans l'eau et Peter avait plongé pour le sauver. Edmund, quant à lui, avait plongé à l'eau pour ramener le bateau sur la terre ferme. Le deuxième soldat s'enfuit à la nage tandis que Peter ramena le nain sur la plage. Lucy s'empressa de défaire ses liens et le nain cracha de l'eau. Ethan regardait la scène avec fascination et Edmund tirait la corde du bateau afin de le ramener sur la plage. Ils étaient tous autour du nain, qui commença à hurler sur Susan :

« « Lâchez-le ! » Comment ça « lâchez-le ? » La prochaine fois, faudra trouver quelque chose de mieux !

-La prochaine fois, peut-être qu'on ne vous sauvera pas, fit remarquer Peter d'un air hautain.

-Pourquoi voulaient-ils vous tuer ?, demanda Lucy d'une voix douce.

-Ce sont des Telmarins, soupira le nain. Ils sont là pour ça.

-Des Telmarins ?, reprit Edmund. A Narnia ?

-Où est-ce que vous étiez ces dernières centaines d'années ? », ironisa le nain.

Les Pevensie échangèrent des regards et le nain reporta soudain son attention sur eux. Lorysha et Ethan étaient restés quelque peu en retrait. Le bouche du nain forma soudainement un « o » et il dit :

« Alors, c'est vous… Les rois et reines de l'Ancien Temps ?

-Grand Roi Peter, le Magnifique », fit-il en présentant sa main au nain.

Lorysha, derrière lui, laissa échapper un ricanement, et elle fut rejointe par Edmund et Susan.

« Tu sais Peter, je crois que la partie « le Magnifique », tu aurais pu t'en passer », fit remarquer Susan.

Peter la regarda de travers alors que le nain disait :

« Oui, je crois qu'elle a raison… D'ailleurs, qui êtes-vous, tous les deux ?, demanda-t-il en regardant Lorysha et Ethan.

-Lorysha, la Glorieuse, ironisa-t-elle en présentant sa main au nain, qui la serra en riant.

-Enchanté ! »

Cela assombrit encore un peu plus l'humeur de Peter qui se tint en retrait tandis que les autres Pevensie riaient.

« Et voici mon frère Ethan, le Courageux », fit Lorysha.

Ethan leva le regard vers sa grande sœur et les deux se firent un large sourire. Lorysha n'affichait plus son masque, pour l'instant.

« Vous allez être surpris », lança Peter au nain.

Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et le nain le regarda de travers.

« Oh non, vous auriez bien tort.

-Moi non, répliqua Peter. Mais lui, oui. »

Il désigna son frère et tendit son épée au nain, tandis qu'Edmund, souriant et confiant, sortit sa propre épée et la tendit devant lui. Le nain prit timidement l'épée du Grand Roi et, sans doute à cause de sa lourdeur, tomba au sol. Le nain réussit à la soulever quelque peu et Edmund regarda les cinq autres et fit un petit clin d'œil à Lorysha, qui avait croisé ses bras et avait fait un petit sourire à l'adolescent brun. Soudain, alors qu'Edmund ne prêtait pas énormément d'attention au nain, celui-ci attaqua avec une force impressionnante. Il réussit presque à désarmer Edmund, qui reprit bien vite son sérieux et qui se baissa pour feinter une attaque du nain. Celui-ci lui envoya son coude dans l'arcade sourcilière et le brun recula sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Oh, je vous ai fait mal ? », ironisa le nain en attaquant à nouveau.

Edmund se déplaça sur le côté avec aise puis reprit sa garde. Il ne fit pas l'erreur de regarder vers son frère, ses sœurs, Ethan et Lorysha. Il attaqua le nain en enchaînant avec rapidité feinte et attaque, tant au niveau du bassin du nain qu'au-dessus de sa tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'épée de Peter s'envola quelques mètres plus loin et Edmund tenait le nain en joug. La bouche du nain s'ouvrit de la même manière qu'auparavant, et il s'assit, sous le choc.

« Alors ce qu'on dit sur cette trompe est vrai…, murmura-t-il.

-Quelle trompe ? », demanda la reine Susan.

Edmund baissa son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau, tandis que les autres s'approchèrent du nain.

« Vous avez été appelés par le Prince Caspian. C'est lui qui a soufflé dans la trompe.

-Qui est le Prince Caspian ?, s'enquit Lucy.

-C'est un Telmarin. Il a atterri à ma porte ce matin très tôt et il a soufflé dans la trompe juste avant que Nikabrik l'assomme. Je pense qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait… »

Les Pevensie échangèrent des regards, puis Peter dit :

« Tout ceci n'explique en revanche pas pourquoi Lorysha et Ethan sont là…

-Ils ont dû également avoir été appelés par la trompe, répondit le nain. Mais depuis que le gamin a soufflé dedans, les Narniens sont à la Table de Pierre et ils vous attendent. »

Le nain semblait toujours choqué.

« Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que la trompe marche, devina Lucy.

-Non, en effet. Et je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'elle décide de ramener deux nouveaux à Narnia. »

Lorysha leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

« Si vous voulez, nous pouvons partir.

-Non !, s'écria Ethan. On est bien avec eux ! »

Lorysha lui sourit et posa une main protectrice sur son épaule.

« Je veux également découvrir pourquoi la trompe nous a appelés. Je veux savoir quel est notre rôle dans toute cette histoire. »

Elle avait de nouveau son masque de froideur et Peter dit :

« Bien. Alors comme ça, c'est réglé. Conduisez-nous jusqu'aux Narniens. »

Le nain hocha la tête.

« Nous allons prendre le bateau, nous irons plus vite. »

Les six adolescents grimpèrent dans le bateau, Peter aux rames, Edmund tenant la barre, le nain devant afin de les guider. Il espérait seulement que Chasseur-de-Truffes avait été capable d'empêcher Nikabrik de tuer le gamin...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent tous à C.S. Lewis. Lorysha et Ethan m'appartiennent, ainsi que mes idées.**

 **Fighting for the Light : Broken**

Chapitre 4 : En route

Après midi, le Prince Caspian avait quitté la maisonnée de Chasseur-de-Truffes le blaireau et de Nikabrik le nain, afin de tenter d'échapper à son oncle et de trouver les Narniens. Il avait ordonné à ses deux compagnons de ne pas le suivre, car il ne voulait pas risquer leurs vies. Il marchait depuis une demi-heure dans la forêt éclairée par le doux soleil, lorsqu'il entendit pour la quinzième fois des bruits de petits pas derrière lui. Il savait que Chasseur-de-Truffes et Nikabrik l'avaient suivi, et il comprenait pourquoi. Il se tourna vers eux juste pour les voir disparaître derrière les arbres.

« Je vous ai vus », leur dit-il avec un large sourire.

Les deux petits êtres apparurent de nouveau, gênés.

« Je pense que nous ferons mieux d'attendre l'arrivée des Rois et des Reines », lui dit Chasseur-de-Truffes.

Caspian soupira et reprit son chemin. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les attendre. La trompe n'avait pu ne pas fonctionner et ainsi, ils ne recevraient aucune aide des Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps. De plus, son oncle n'arrêterait jamais de le pourchasser. Il fallait qu'il trouve les Narniens au plus vite ils étaient sa seule chance de survie.

« Très bien ! Allez-y dans ce cas !, lui cria le blaireau, indigné. Vous verrez bien si les autres sont aussi compréhensifs !

-Je vais vous accompagner !, dit Nikabrik en hâtant le pas. J'aimerais voir comment vous vous débrouillerez avec les Minotaures ! »

Le Prince s'arrêta de marcher, et cela fit naître un sourire satisfait sur le visage de Chasseur-de-Truffes.

« Des… des Minotaures ?, articula Caspian. Des vrais ?

-Ils ont très mauvais caractère, confirma le blaireau.

-Et ils sont énormes, surtout, ajouta Nikabrik.

-Gigantesques ! », termina le blaireau.

Caspian déglutit avec difficulté, puis décida que c'était un problème qu'il devrait gérer plus tard. Il avait d'autres questions à leur poser :

« Et les Centaures ? Ils existent toujours ?

-Les Centaures se battront sans doute à vos côtés, mais pour le reste d'entre eux, rien n'est moins sûr… », lui apprit Chasseur-de-Truffes.

Les deux petits êtres étaient passés devant Caspian et le guidaient. Le Prince, ne tenant plus, s'arrêta et dit :

« Parlez-moi d'Aslan. »

Cela provoqua l'arrêt immédiat du blaireau et du nain, qui se retournèrent vers lui, le premier avec un regard interrogateur, le second avec suspicion.

« Comment est-ce que vous en savez autant sur nous ?, lui demanda Nikabrik en fronçant les sourcils.

-Votre père vous racontait-il des histoires sur les Narniens ?, demanda Chasseur-de-Truffes.

-Non, c'était mon précepteur qui… »

Caspian s'arrêta, troublé.

« Excusez-moi. Ce ne sont pas des questions que l'on est censé poser. »

Il repassa devant ses compagnons et recommença à marcher, lorsque Chasseur-de-Truffes donna la halte.

« Attendez, dit-il. Je sens quelque chose. Une odeur humaine.

-Lui ?, fit Nikabrik en désignant le Prince de la tête.

-Non… Eux, là-bas », répondit le blaireau en désignant des soldats Telmarins à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Caspian, qui s'était retourné, ouvrit de grands yeux et tous les trois se mirent à courir pour leurs vies.

Il y avait au moins quinze soldats, tous armés d'arbalètes et qui commencèrent à leur tirer dessus sans relâche. Caspian esquiva toutes les flèches, mais Chasseur-de-Truffes fut touché à la patte. Le Prince et Nikabrik s'arrêtèrent et le nain voulut rejoindre son ami, mais Caspian, qui était plus rapide, s'en chargea. Il courut à toute vitesse vers le blaireau tout en esquivant les flèches et il le chargea sur son épaule. Puis, il reprit sa course et ils furent de nouveau poursuivis pendant quelques minutes par les Telmarins. Mais, tout à coup, quelque chose attaqua ceux-ci. Caspian et Nikabrik s'arrêtèrent, observant la scène qui se jouait devant eux : un premier Telmarin venait de tomber, sans aucune raison apparente, en poussant un hurlement déchirant. Cela causa l'arrêt de ses compagnons, qui regardèrent autour d'eux afin d'essayer de découvrir l'identité de la personne ou de la chose qui les attaquait. Un deuxième soldat tomba à la renverse et se fit trancher la gorge. Puis un troisième, puis un quatrième, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, qui coupait frénétiquement l'herbe avec son épée afin de tuer leur assaillant. Et finalement, lui aussi, se fit trancher la gorge. Caspian avait posé Chasseur-de-Truffes à terre aux côtés de Nikabrik et avait tiré son épée, se préparant à toute éventualité. Il vit les hautes herbes bouger devant lui et il sut que ce qui avait attaqué et tué les Telmarins venait maintenant pour lui. Il ne vit pas la chose qui lui sauta dessus et le fit tomber à terre, tellement elle était rapide et petite. Il fit également tomber son épée et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une souris tirer une épée d'un fourreau et le menacer avec.

« Choisis soigneusement tes dernières paroles, Telmarin ! », lui fit la souris en pointant son épée sur sa gorge.

Caspian n'en revenait pas. D'abord le blaireau, maintenant la souris !

« Une… une souris… une souris qui parle ? »

La souris en question soupira, excédée, et répondit :

« Oui, en effet… J'avais espéré, pour une fois, quelque chose de plus original, mais on fera avec. Ramasse-ton épée. »

Caspian regardait toujours la souris, sous le choc, et ne la ramassa pas. Après tout, cette souris venait de tuer quinze soldats Telmarins à elle toute seule. Il regarda son épée, puis la souris, puis répondit :

« Euh… Sans façon…

-Ramasse ton épée ! Je ne me battrais pas contre un homme désarmé !

-Je suis donc assuré de vivre plus longtemps si je choisis de ne pas croiser le fer avec vous, noble souris… »

Caspian n'en revenait pas de parler à une souris de telle façon.

« Je dis que je ne me battrais pas ! En revanche, je n'ai rien promis quant à te laisser vivre !

-Ripitchip !, intervint Chasseur-de-Truffes derrière eux. Laisse-le !

-Chasseur-de-Truffes ! J'espère que tu as une excellente raison de me couper ainsi dans mon élan !

-Il en a pas. Continue, fit Nikabrik en haussant les épaules.

-C'est lui qui a soufflé dans la trompe », dit le blaireau en ignorant le commentaire de Nikabrik.

Ripitchip reporta son regard sur le Prince Caspian, ébahit.

« Quoi ?

-Laisse-le, il vient la rapporter », fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous et aperçurent quatre Centaures, dont l'un d'entre eux, plus grand que les autres, semblait les mener.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes rassemblés. Veuillez nous suivre, Prince Caspian. Nous allons vous guider jusqu'à la Table de Pierre. »

* * *

Les Pevensie, Lorysha, Ethan et le nain Trompillon étaient à bord du petit bateau des Telmarins. Ils avaient déjà parcouru beaucoup de distance, mais le paysage semblait avoir changé depuis la dernière visite de la fratrie Pevensie à Narnia. Peter ramait et Edmund tenait la barre. Trompillon, Susan et Lucy étaient à l'avant du bateau, Ethan était assis aux côtés de Peter et Lorysha était à côté d'Edmund. Ethan et sa sœur admiraient tous deux le paysage avec de grands yeux ébahis. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et d'aussi impressionnant. Ce pays était magnifique, et ils espéraient y rester toute leur vie. Les Pevensie, eux aussi, regardaient le paysage, mais pour essayer de se repérer. La petite Lucy regardait les grands arbres qui se dressaient majestueusement sur chaque côté de la rivière, avec un regard empli de tristesse.

« Ils sont si calmes… », dit-elle au bout d'un long silence.

Lorysha leva les yeux vers la petite fille, et répondit :

« Ce sont des arbres… C'est normal, non ? »

Lucy se retourna vers elle et répondit :

« Autrefois, ils dansaient et chantaient…

-OK, j'abandonne… Tout est réellement possible, dans ce pays », fit-elle pour elle-même en levant les yeux au ciel.

Edmund rit un peu et Lucy retourna à sa contemplation des arbres.

« L'invasion Telmarine a eu lieu peu de temps après votre départ. Depuis, les arbres se sont renfermés sur eux-mêmes, et plus personne ne les a entendu chanter, ni ne les a vu danser, intervint Trompillon.

-Je ne comprends pas qu'Aslan ait pu laisser faire une telle chose…, dit Lucy.

-Aslan est parti lui aussi, le lendemain de votre disparition. Il nous a abandonné. »

Les Pevensie eurent tous l'air coupable et Peter dit :

« Nous n'avions pas l'intention de partir.

-Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que cela change, désormais ?

-Conduisez-nous jusqu'au Narniens, et ça changera tout », affirma Peter avec force en continuant de ramer.

Un silence de plomb s'installa ensuite dans le bateau. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Le petit Ethan avait rejoint sa sœur pour s'installer sur ses genoux et lui faire un câlin. Lorysha, tout en tenant son petit frère, regardait l'eau. Elle était impressionnée par la clarté et la beauté de celle-ci. Elle aurait voulu y plonger et nager dedans, mais elle ne savait pas nager. Elle passa une main dans l'eau claire et sourit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait bien. Edmund observait silencieusement la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle. D'un côté, elle était extrêmement réservée, à part avec son frère. Elle affichait un masque de froideur presque tout le temps et d'un autre côté, elle était bienveillante et douce. Elle devait avoir un très lourd passé, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle parlerait quand elle serait prête.

* * *

Ils décidèrent de descendre du bateau et de continuer leur chemin à pied. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de traverser la rivière, ils trouvèrent une petite plage où ils pouvaient laisser leur bateau. Lucy et Ethan descendirent les premiers tandis que les quatre autres s'occupaient d'amener le bateau sur la terre ferme. Peter accrocha la corde autour d'un rocher assez lourd et large pour maintenir le bateau en place et Susan, Edmund et Lorysha tiraient le bateau sur la plage. Lucy repéra un ours un peu plus loin et l'aborda.

« Eh oh ! »

L'ours se retourna vers le bruit et vit la petite Lucy. Il se mit debout et renifla l'air.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Nous sommes des amis ! »

Tous les autres avaient également tourné le regard vers la fillette et l'ours. Tous semblaient avoir remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, Lorysha la première, car, après tout, c'était un ours. Lucy, en revanche, continuait d'avancer avec assurance vers l'ours, qui s'était maintenant mis à quatre pattes et grognait légèrement.

« Ne vous approchez pas de cette bête, Votre Majesté ! », s'écria Trompillon.

Ethan s'était également rapproché et Lorysha lui cria de revenir, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Lucy s'était retournée vers Trompillon, ne comprenant pas qu'il la mette en garde contre un ours inoffensif. Mais l'ours était tout sauf inoffensif, et il commença à courir en direction de Lucy et d'Ethan, et il avait décidé de faire des deux enfants son dîner. Comprenant le danger, les deux enfants en question se mirent à courir en direction de leurs frères et sœurs alors qu'Edmund et Peter tiraient leurs épées des fourreaux. Susan avait encoché une flèche et menaçait l'ours. Lorysha, quant à elle, était aller chercher l'arc que Susan lui avait prêté, encocha une flèche et tenta de viser l'ours.

« Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! », hurla Susan.

Lucy tomba à terre et Ethan se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que l'ours leva une patte menaçante au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« Tire, Susan ! », hurlait Peter.

Mais ce ne fut pas Susan qui tira. Ce furent Lorysha et Trompillon. Deux flèches allèrent s'insérer dans le corps de l'ours, qui tomba à terre. Lucy et Ethan levèrent des regards apeurés vers les autres, et Lorysha courut vers son petit frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Susan était dans un état de choc.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas tiré ?, hurla Lorysha à la jeune femme. Ils auraient pu être morts si Trompillon n'était pas intervenu ! »

Lorysha regarda l'ours une fois de plus et remarqua une flèche dans la jambe de l'animal.

« Mais… Mais je l'ai touché ! », fit-elle, choquée.

Susan ne répondit pas. Elle avait espéré que l'ours reviendrait à la raison, qu'il s'arrêterait… Lorysha serra encore plus fort son frère en lançant des regards noirs à Susan, tandis que Peter faisait de même avec Lucy.

« Mais pourquoi ne s'est-il pas arrêté ?, Susan demanda.

-Il devait sans doute être affamé, répondit Trompillon.

-Oui, bizarrement ! C'est vrai que chez les ours, ce n'est pas une chose commune ! », ironisa Lorysha derrière le nain en direction de Susan.

Peter lui lança un regard qui l'a fit taire instantanément, et elle pesta contre la belle brune silencieusement.

« Merci », dit Lucy doucement à Trompillon et à Lorysha.

Trompillon la regarda bizarrement il ne devait pas être habitué à recevoir de la gratification. Lorysha lui lança un regard plein de tendresse. Elle retrouvait son petit frère en Lucy, la même innocence, la même naïveté qu'elle tentait de préserver chaque jour.

« Il était sauvage, remarqua Edmund.

-Il ne parlait pas du tout », renchérit le Grand Roi.

Lorysha leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, tout était réellement possible dans ce pays… Elle ne savait pas si elle s'y ferait un jour.

« Il a trop longtemps été traité comme un animal sans cervelle et voilà le résultat… », dit Trompillon.

Il sortit un poignard, qu'il planta dans la gorge de l'ours afin d'abréger ses souffrances. Lorysha et Peter protégèrent le regard des petits.

« Vous découvrirez que la barbarie règne à Narnia plus que jamais », finit le nain.

* * *

Il commençait à se faire tard et les Pevensie accompagnés de Trompillon, Lorysha et Ethan, marchaient dans la toujours plus sombre forêt. Le soleil ne brillait plus très haut, il devait être aux alentours de dix-huit heures, et, de toute évidence, Peter ne savait pas où il allait.

« Il va réussir à nous perdre complètement », chuchota Lorysha à son petit frère.

Ce qu'elle avait bien remarqué à propos de Peter Pevensie, c'était qu'il aimait avoir raison. Et en ce moment précis, il avait tort, mais il ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

« Je ne me souviens pas de ce chemin, finit par intervenir Susan, excédée.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans la tête des filles, mais certainement pas de carte !, fit Peter avec ironie.

-Et en plus, il se croit drôle ! », fit Lorysha un peu plus fort, ce qui fit se retourner Edmund et Trompillon.

Les deux ricanèrent, et cela arracha un petit sourire à la jeune fille. Elle était trop fatiguée de cette énorme journée pour veiller à garder son masque de froideur.

« J'aime bien quand t'es comme ça, Lo' ! », fit Ethan.

Lorysha lui sourit mais ne répondit pas. Edmund, qui écoutait leur conversation, intervint :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as l'air moins impénétrable et moins sauvage. »

Face à ce commentaire, la brune renifla dédaigneusement. Cela arracha un sourire narquois à Edmund, qui continua d'avancer.

« S'il avait écouté le CPA, on en serait pas là, glissa Susan à sa petite sœur.

-Le CPA ?, s'enquit Edmund, qui avait rejoint ses sœurs.

-Cher Petit Ami », expliqua Lucy à son frère en désignant Trompillon du regard.

Tout le monde sauf Trompillon rit. Le nain s'était arrêté et avait glissé à Lorysha et Ethan :

« Oh… ça ne sonne pas très glorieux comme nom, ça…

-Pas comme le mien, pas vrai ?, avait répliqué la brune. Lorysha, la Glorieuse ! »

Elle s'était esclaffée avec son frère et Trompillon sourit légèrement. Il aimait bien ces jeunes, mais il ne l'avouerait pas.

Peter s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, face à des rochers qui formaient une impasse.

« Je ne suis pas perdu », s'entêta-t-il.

Les autres étaient arrivés à sa hauteur et le nain répondit :

« Non, vous allez seulement dans la mauvaise direction.

-Vous dites avoir vu Caspian dans les Bois de la Peur, et le moyen le plus rapide d'y aller est de traverser la rivière. »

Et il était encore là : le Peter prétentieux, pensa Lorysha. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Mais à moins que je me trompe, il est impossible de traverser, par ici, ajouta Trompillon.

-Alors, c'est tout vu : vous vous trompez, fit Peter en repartant dans l'autre sens.

-Tu n'aurais pas envisagé la toute petite, vraiment minime possibilité que tu te trompes, Peter ? », dit Lorysha.

Peter la regarda de travers.

« Et comment tu le saurais, toi ? Tu n'as jamais été à Narnia, auparavant. Moi, si. Et je connais ces bois par cœur. »

Il passa devant elle alors qu'elle levait de nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Connard prétentieux », dit-elle silencieusement.

Seul son frère avait entendu et il haussa les épaules en partant rejoindre Lucy et Susan. Lorysha resta derrière en compagnie de Trompillon et d'Edmund. Elle n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Susan depuis ce qu'il s'était passé sur la plage avec l'ours. Elle lui en voulait encore de ne pas avoir su assez réfléchir et donc de ne pas avoir vu le danger, qui était pourtant évident. Elle avait été en revanche surprise de voir que sa flèche avait atterrie dans le corps de l'ours, certes pas exactement là où elle avait tenté de viser, mais tout de même. Elle le mettait sur le compte de l'adrénaline et de la chance du débutant.

Après encore une heure de marche, ils avaient atteint une énorme falaise, et en-dessous d'eux se trouvait la rivière qu'ils cherchaient. Peter menait toujours la marche et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il eut atteint le bord, dans une humeur noire. Il était sûr de lui, pourtant ! Comment pouvait-il s'être trompé ? Susan le rejoignit, suivit de Lucy et Trompillon, puis Edmund, Lorysha et Ethan arrivèrent aussi.

« Et oui, fit Susan. Avec le temps, l'eau provoque l'érosion des roches et creuse…

-N'en rajoutes pas, Susan, l'interrompit Peter.

-Il n'y a pas un autre moyen de descendre ?, demanda Lorysha.

-Si, en sautant, répliqua Trompillon d'un ton sarcastique.

-Super, marmonna-t-elle en retour.

-Nous n'étions pas perdu, en tout cas ! », tenta de se rassurer Peter.

Susan lui lança un regard peiné et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Nous pouvons toujours récupérer le bateau et voir si l'on peut traverser cette partie de la rivière, tenta Edmund.

-Je préfère en effet être assise », déclara Susan.

La belle brune, accompagnée de Lorysha, Ethan, Trompillon et Peter se mit en route, mais ils furent coupés par un cri de Lucy.

« Aslan ! Eh ! Regardez ! C'est Aslan ! »

Tous s'étaient retournés d'un coup, pour apercevoir Lucy pointer du doigt un endroit vide de l'autre côté de la falaise. Lucy ne comprenait pas. Il était pourtant là !

« Vous le voyez, vous ?, demanda Trompillon à Lorysha et Edmund.

-Pas plus que le Père Noël, répondit-elle silencieusement.

-Je ne suis pas folle ! Il était là ! Il voulait même qu'on le suive… », répliqua Lucy.

Les autres tournèrent une fois de plus le regard vers l'endroit où était supposé être le lion, puis vers Lucy.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a énormément de lions, dans ces bois, dit Peter.

-Oui, comme tu étais sûr de nous diriger dans le bon chemin », ironisa Lorysha.

Peter lui lança un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas.

« Et je saurais reconnaître Aslan entre mille !, affirma Lucy.

-Personnellement, je ne m'imagine pas me jeter du haut d'une falaise pour suivre un lion invisible…, dit Trompillon.

-Il marque un point, dit Lorysha.

-Moi je crois Lucy », dit Ethan.

La petite fille lui fit un large sourire, soulagée. Au moins quelqu'un la croyait.

« La dernière fois que j'ai refusé de croire Lucy, j'admets que je me suis sentit bête », dit Edmund.

Les Pevensie échangèrent un regard de compréhension, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'ils la croyaient.

Peter porta à nouveau son regard de l'autre côté.

« Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu, dans ce cas ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas bien regardé…, lui dit tristement sa petite sœur.

-Je suis désolé, Lucy », dit Peter avant de tourner les talons, accompagné par Susan.

Trompillon les rejoignit immédiatement suivit de Lorysha. Edmund et Ethan étaient restés en arrière pour attendre Lucy, qui, après quelques secondes, leur courut après. Edmund passa un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur, et la petite troupe se remit en route pour trouver un autre moyen de traverser la rivière.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Ce chapitre est Rated M pour torture! Âme sensible, s'abstenir!**

 **Disclaimer : Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent tous à C.S. Lewis. Lorysha et Ethan m'appartiennent, ainsi que mes idées.**

 **Fighting for the Light : Broken**

Chapitre 5 : Jusqu'à la Table de Pierre

Le Prince Caspian avait été mené jusqu'à la Table de Pierre par les Narniens et il était maintenant en pleine négociations. Certes, il avait soufflé dans la trompe, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les Narniens le suivraient aveuglément pour autant. Et, comme il s'y attendait, les négociations se passaient, pour le moment, très mal. Tous les Narniens détestaient son peuple et le portaient responsable pour les crimes de ses semblables. Les cris fusaient de toutes parts et Caspian ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Nikabrik, accompagné des Minotaures, était celui qui criait le plus fort pour qu'on le mette à mort et qu'on n'en parle plus.

« Ce que cette trompe nous prouve, c'est que les Telmarins nous ont volé plus de choses qu'on ne l'imaginait !, s'écria Nikabrik.

-Je ne vous ai rien volé du tout !, se défendit le Prince.

-Rien volé ? Voulez-vous qu'on dresse la liste de tout ce que les Telmarins nous ont pris ?, enchérit un Minotaure.

-Nos terres !, s'écria une femme Centaure.

-Notre liberté ! », fit un guépard.

Le guépard fut acclamé par tous les Narniens, et Caspian commençait à désespérer. Comment allait-il les faire changer d'avis ? Comment allait-il leur prouver qu'il voulait leur bien et qu'il voulait leur rendre leur liberté et leurs terres ?

« Vous me tenez pour responsable de tous les crimes commis par mon peuple ?, fit-il, choqué.

-Responsable, commença le nain Nikabrik, et punissable !

-Ah ! Ça, c'est la meilleure venant de toi, Nikabrik !, intervint Ripitchip. Aurais-tu oublié que c'est ton propre peuple qui s'est battu aux côtés de la Sorcière Blanche ?

-Et je le referais bien volontairement afin de nous débarrasser de ces envahisseurs !, répliqua-t-il en s'éloignant.

-Estimons-nous heureux que tu n'aies pas le pouvoir de la ramener à la vie, dans ce cas, fit Chasseur-de-Truffes. Mais peut-être veux-tu suggérer à ce jeune homme de prendre la relève contre Aslan ? »

Cette remarque fut accueillie par les grognements furieux des félins et les rugissements des Minotaures et des Centaures.

« Certains d'entre vous ont oublié, mais les blaireaux ont bonne mémoire. Narnia ne fut jamais en paix, hormis lorsqu'un Fils d'Adam était Roi.

-C'est un Telmarin !, fit Nikabrik avec haine. Pourquoi voudrait-on de lui comme Roi ? »

Les autres Narniens l'acclamèrent avec des « Bien dit ! » et des « On ne veut pas du Telmarin ! ». Caspian soupira et répondit :

« Parce que je peux vous aider. »

Tous se turent petit à petit. Ils étaient impatients d'entendre ce que le Prince allait proposer.

« Par-delà ces bois, je suis un Prince le trône de Telmare me revient de droit ! Aidez-moi à le reprendre, et je ferai régner la paix entre nous ! »

Un Centaure s'avança au centre du cercle qu'avaient formé les Narniens et parla :

« Il dit vrai. L'heure a sonnée. J'observe les cieux, car il m'appartient de les observer comme il t'appartient de te souvenir, blaireau. Tarva, Seigneur de la Victoire, et Alambyl, la Dame de la Paix, se sont donnés rendez-vous en ce jour dans la voûte céleste. »

Il portait maintenant son regard sur le Prince.

« Et c'est ainsi qu'un Fils d'Adam est venu jusqu'à nous dans le but de nous rendre notre liberté.

-Est-ce possible ?, intervint un petit écureuil en s'adressant à Caspian. Pensez-vous réellement que la paix soit possible ? »

Le Prince se tourna vers l'écureuil et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Il y a deux jours, je ne croyais pas à l'existence des animaux qui parlent, ni aux nains, ni aux Minotaures, ni aux Centaures. »

Il s'adressait maintenant à tous les Narniens présents, et il leva la trompe.

« Et vous êtes là, en force, plus nombreux que les Telmarins n'ont pu l'imaginer. Alors que cette trompe soit magique ou non, nous sommes réunis grâce à elle aujourd'hui. Et ensemble, nous avons une chance de reprendre ce qui nous appartient ! »

Le Prince Caspian se tourna vers le Centaure, qui lui dit :

« Si vous devenez notre guide, moi et mes fils mettons nos épées à votre disposition. »

Il tira sa grande épée de son fourreau et la plaça devant lui, comme pour prêter serment à Caspian. Ses trois fils ainsi que sa femme en firent de même, et bientôt, ce furent tous les Narniens qui se joignirent aux Centaures.

« Et nous vous offrons notre vie, ajouta Ripitchip. Sans réserve.

-L'armée de Miraz ne doit plus être bien loin, Sire, dit Chasseur-de-Truffes.

-Pour les attendre de pied ferme, il nous faut nous empresser de trouver des soldats et des armes ! Je pense qu'ils seront bientôt là… »

* * *

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

Les Pevensie, Trompillon, Lorysha et Ethan avaient finalement rebroussé chemin pour tenter de traverser la rivière à un autre endroit. Ils avaient parcouru encore quelques kilomètres dans les bois et il commençait à faire nuit. Ils étaient arrivés à deux-cents mètres de la plage lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris d'hommes, comme si quelqu'un donnait des ordres. Ils se regardèrent, inquiets, et décidèrent de continuer à avancer avec prudence. Lorsqu'ils furent à la lisière de la forêt, ils virent les énormes constructions en bois des Telmarins. Ils se cachèrent derrière des arbres fraîchement coupés et entassés et observèrent la scène : les Telmarins coupaient les arbres de la forêt dans le but de créer un pont afin de traverser la rivière tumultueuse.

« C'est pas bête, ce qu'il font, fit remarquer le petit Ethan.

-Certes, mais ça nous empêche de passer sereinement, du coup… », répondit sa sœur.

Des hommes passèrent près d'eux et la petite troupe se baissa. Lorysha se cogna contre Edmund, mais elle ne se retira pas, de peur que les Telmarins ne les repèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent passés, elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et se serra plus contre son frère, qui lui fit un sourire narquois. Edmund ne dit rien, mais il était intrigué par le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas supporter le moindre contact humain, à part avec son petit frère.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de passer par ici », fit remarquer Susan à Peter.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et la troupe tourna le regard vers les constructions des Telmarins. Ils étaient extrêmement bien armés et bien préparés. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir traverser sans se faire remarquer ?

Soudain, des cavaliers arrivèrent de la forêt : c'était Miraz, accompagné de quelques hommes. Il venait voir l'avancée du pont. Il passa devant les Pevensie et leurs compagnons, qui s'étaient de nouveau baissés.

« Et merde », fit Lorysha entre ses dents.

Elle avait failli ne pas se baisser, mais Edmund l'avait agrippée et serrée contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle ne se fasse remarquer. La brune grogna légèrement mais se laissa faire. Les cavaliers passèrent, et Edmund lâcha immédiatement la jeune fille.

« Merci, grogna-t-elle.

-Y a pas de quoi, fit le brun, amusé par son comportement.

-Le plus sûr serait de faire demi-tour », dit Trompillon.

Peter hocha la tête, s'accroupit et s'éclipsa discrètement, bientôt suivit des autres. Ils retournèrent dans la forêt et cherchèrent un lieu sûr, où les Telmarins ne les verraient pas. La troupe opta finalement pour la falaise où Lucy avait cru apercevoir Aslan quelques heures plus tôt. Ils se mirent en route, mais leur avancée était longue et laborieuse, car tous étaient maintenant fatigués.

* * *

Une fois arrivés à leur destination, Lucy mena la marche et retourna à l'endroit où elle avait aperçu le Lion. Les autres la suivirent, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas enthousiastes, Lorysha la première. Durant le trajet, elle s'était tenue le plus à l'écart que possible d'Edmund, toujours gênée par le contact physique qu'ils avaient eu. Cela semblait amuser le brun et cela ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Elle était exténuée, et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir debout. C'était la même chose pour son frère. Les deux n'avaient aucune endurance, et la deuxième montée fut très difficile, d'autant plus que cela faisait maintenant sept heures qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé.

« Alors ?, demanda Peter à sa petite sœur. Où as-tu cru voir Aslan, précisément ? »

Lucy regarda d'abord son frère, puis tous les autres, d'un regard indigné et plein de reproches.

« J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de parler et de vous comporter comme des grandes personnes. Je ne crois pas avoir vu Aslan, je suis persuadée de l'avoir vu. »

Elle passa devant Trompillon pour chercher l'endroit exact où elle l'avait vu et le nain affichait une mine déconfite.

« Je suis une grande personne », marmonna-t-il.

Sa remarque fit rire Edmund, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, ainsi qu'Ethan, qui s'était rapproché de Lucy.

Lucy s'était arrêtée vers le bord de la falaise et se penchait légèrement.

« Il était exacteme… »

Le bord s'écroula soudainement sous Lucy et celle-ci poussa un hurlement déchirant.

« Lucy !, hurlèrent tous les autres en s'approchant à leur tour du bord.

-Ici ! », s'écria la petite voix en-dessous d'eux.

Lorysha et Peter se penchèrent et aperçurent la petite fille juste sous eux il y avait un passage et il pouvait maintenant traverser la rivière en toute sécurité.

« Venez ! », fit-elle aux autres.

Lorysha échangea un regard avec Peter et celui-ci se mit à la suite de Lucy. Trompillon se plaça derrière Peter, qui fut suivi de Susan, Lorysha, Ethan et enfin Edmund.

* * *

Durant leur traversée, peu de mots furent échangés. La troupe se concentrait sur son passage, car les pierres sur la rivière n'étaient pas très stables. Lorysha dut, à plusieurs reprises, porter son petit frère, qui n'arrivait pas à rester droit. Edmund, qui était plus grand et plus fort, proposa de l'aider à le porter, mais Lorysha refusa : elle ne le confiait à personne. Elle s'était jurée de toujours le protéger, quoiqu'il advienne.

Soudain, Lorysha perdit l'équilibre sous l'effet de la fatigue et du poids d'Ethan, et Edmund la rattrapa de justesse. Elle faillit laisser tomber Ethan mais le retint à temps.

« Tout va bien, derrière ?, demanda Peter en se retournant vers eux.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! », répondit Edmund.

Il remit Lorysha sur pieds et lui prit Ethan des mains.

« Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu le portes !, s'écria la belle brune.

-Lo', ça va aller, je lui fais confiance !, s'écria Ethan. Tu ne pourras pas me porter tout le temps, tu es trop fatiguée. Concentre-toi sur toi ! »

Cela provoqua chez Lorysha l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son frère n'avait jamais refusé son aide auparavant. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas eu réellement beaucoup d'occasions… Lorysha s'était toujours sacrifiée pour son frère elle s'était toujours interposée entre la mégère et lui, faisant barrage pour que le petit Ethan ne reçoive pas les coups. Certes, ce n'était pas la même situation, mais cela causa beaucoup de peine à la jeune fille de quinze ans. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais envisagé la possibilité qu'un jour, son frère demande l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'elle.

« Très bien… », répondit-elle, amère.

Elle confia son frère à Edmund et continua son chemin, tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Edmund sourit timidement à la jeune fille, mais elle ne le lui rendit pas.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, chuchota Ethan à l'oreille du brun.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Parce qu'elle te repousse. Elle faisait ça au début, avec moi aussi. Et après, elle te laisse la voir comme elle est vraiment. »

Ethan sourit à Edmund et Le Juste lui rendit son sourire. Il verrait bien… avec le temps.

* * *

La petite troupe, après la longue traversée de la rivière, avait installé un camp. Ils avaient déroulé les couvertures prises dans le caveau, étaient allés cueillir quelques fruits pour se nourrir et Trompillon et Peter s'étaient chargés du feu. Ils étaient maintenant tous allongés, savourant la douce chaleur que procuraient les flammes. Ethan, Peter et Lorysha s'étaient immédiatement endormis, épuisés par cette journée. Edmund fut le suivant à s'endormir. Lucy, Susan et Trompillon, eux, ne trouvaient pas le sommeil.

« Lucy ?, chuchota Susan.

-Mmmh… », lui répondit sa sœur.

La petite Lucy observait les étoiles, allongée sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Elle pensait à Aslan. Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu à leur rencontre ? Était-ce un test, comme elle le pensait ?

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu Aslan ? », lui demanda sa grande sœur, qui s'était assise.

Lucy se tourna vers elle, surprise qu'elle lui pose cette question.

« Tu me crois, au moins ?

-Et bien, nous avons réussi à traverser la rivière… »

Lucy soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que… tu n'en avais pas réellement envie… »

Trompillon, qui était allongé à deux mètres de la petite Lucy, écoutait leur conversation. Lui non plus n'avait pas voulu croire Lucy lorsqu'elle disait avoir vu Aslan. Il pensait qu'Aslan ne reviendrait pas, qu'il les avait tous abandonné pour toujours. Peut-être s'était-il trompé, et qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu croire en son retour. Peut-être que lui aussi, finalement, n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir le Lion.

« Tu savais qu'un jour on reviendrait, dit Susan. Tu l'as toujours su…

-Je l'espérais, répliqua Lucy.

-Personnellement, je m'étais faite à l'idée qu'on ne quitterait plus l'Angleterre… J'avais perdu espoir…

-Mais tu es pourtant bien contente d'être ici, pas vrai ?

-Mais combien de temps allons-nous rester ? », fit Susan en soupirant.

Elle se rallongea et Lucy en fit tout autant. Rapidement, les deux Pevensie s'endormirent à leur tour.

* * *

 _Lorysha était entourée par les ténèbres. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre lugubre de la grande maison emplie de hurlements, de douleurs et des rires sadiques de la mégère. Son petit frère Ethan était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, en position fœtale. Lorysha chercha son frère à tâtons dans le noir et, lorsqu'elle le trouva, l'enlaça. Le petit Ethan se bouchait les oreilles et pleurait. Il n'en pouvait plus, de tous ces cris et ces meurtres dans cette maison. Lorysha ressentait la même chose, mais elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle devait protéger son frère à tout prix. Elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle, et, lorsque la mégère ouvrit la porte, elle les vit au fond de la pièce, fermant les yeux très fort comme pour tenter de s'isoler, de créer leur propre monde de bonheur et de paix. Elle ricana en les voyant ainsi. Lorysha ouvrit les yeux et lâcha immédiatement son frère. Elle peinât à se mettre debout, sa côte cassée la faisant énormément souffrir. Elle aperçut le visage de la mégère c'était un visage ravagé par le sadisme et la rage. Elle tenait un couteau de cuisine à la main._

 _« Maman ne vous a pas oubliée, mes petits. Je viens m'occuper de vous. »_

 _Ethan se recroquevilla encore plus et commença à pleurer. Les yeux de Lorysha brillaient de rage._

 _« Salope ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »_

 _La mégère s'avança à hauteur de la brune et lui asséna un violent coup de poing. Lorysha tomba à terre en crachant du sang. Son visage heurta un clou qui sortait du parquet, et elle cria sous l'effet de la douleur. La mégère ricana d'un rire fou et s'avança ensuite vers Ethan. Le petit fermait ses yeux très fort et avait bouché ses oreilles, mais il pleurait. Il savait que, tant que lui ne recevait pas les coups de la mégère, c'était Lorysha qui les recevait. Combien de temps encore avant que la mégère ne se décide enfin à la tuer pour de bon ? Lorysha était trop provocatrice… La mégère finirait par se lasser d'elle et elle la tuerait pour s'amuser, d'une mort lente et douloureuse._

 _Lorysha mit son pied devant la mégère et celle-ci trébucha. Elle tomba à quatre pattes et lâcha son couteau. C'était maintenant ou jamais, pensa la brune. Elle tenta de prendre le couteau qui avait glissé des mains de sa propriétaire et se trouvait entre elle et la mégère. Cette dernière hurla de rage face à l'attaque de Lorysha. La jeune fille voulut récupérer le couteau, mais la mégère fut plus rapide. Elle saisit le couteau et le planta dans la cuisse de Lorysha, qui hurla à plein poumons._

 _« Ça t'apprendra à vouloir faire ta maligne ! », cria la mégère en tordant le couteau dans la jambe de la brune._

 _Elle le retira lentement pour faire souffrir sa victime encore plus, puis reporta son attention sur Ethan._

 _« A ton tour, maintenant._

-NONNNN ! », hurla Lorysha en se réveillant en sursaut et en sueur.

Sa respiration était forte et saccadée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda un Peter encore à moitié endormi.

Lorysha regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle avait réveillé les autres en hurlant. Ethan courut se réfugier dans les bras de sa grande sœur pour lui apporter du réconfort, et celle-ci éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son frère.

« Tu es là… Tu vas bien… Tu es là… »

Tous les regards étaient portés sur eux. Peter était debout, ne sachant que faire. S'il tentait de s'approcher d'eux, Lorysha risquait de l'attaquer ou de s'en aller au courant, son frère dans les bras, afin de le protéger. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu donc vivre pour qu'ils soient dans cet état-là ? Les Pevensie et Trompillon échangèrent des regards inquiets et pleins d'interrogations. Comment pouvaient-ils les aborder ?

« Lorysha… », tenta Lucy en s'approchant lentement d'eux.

Ethan tourna le regard vers elle et lui fit un sourire triste, tandis que Lorysha ne réagissait pas.

« Lo', fit la petite voix d'Ethan.

-Qu… quoi ?, demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Lucy veut te parler. »

Elle se détacha très lentement d'Ethan et porta des yeux rouges et bouffis sur la petite fille. Elle ne dit rien, et Lucy demanda la permission de s'approcher plus. Lorysha hocha la tête après un temps de réflexion, et Lucy enlaça la jeune fille, sous les regards surpris des autres. Après quelques instants, Lorysha rendit son étreinte à Lucy, et celle-ci sourit.

« Tu veux en parler ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Lorysha ne répondit pas, mais secoua furieusement la tête. Elle devait garder ses démons pour elle-même.

Edmund échangea un regard avec son frère. Lucy avait réussi à l'approcher, c'était un bon début.

Une fois que la jeune fille était calmée, Lucy se détacha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux, ce qui fit légèrement rire Lorysha, bientôt suivit de la plus jeune des Pevensie.

« Merci, lui dit-elle. Vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. Ça va aller, maintenant. »

Lucy lui sourit et retourna auprès de sa sœur tandis que Trompillon et Peter allèrent eux aussi se coucher. Ethan resta un moment auprès de sa sœur et Edmund s'assit près du feu, qu'il raviva. Une fois Ethan endormit, Lorysha se leva et alla s'asseoir sur des pierres un peu plus loin. Elle savait que, en s'éloignant du feu, elle aurait bientôt froid, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu, mais en gardant toujours un œil sur son frère. Elle était encore secouée par le cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait un rêve comme celui-ci, mais elle espérait qu'en arrivant à Narnia, ils s'arrêteraient. Apparemment, elle avait tort.

Elle vit Edmund s'approcher d'elle et elle soupira.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

-Très bien, je ne te forcerai pas, répondit-il. Mais je reste à côté de toi. »

Lorysha le regarda, touchée. Elle ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle aimait bien Edmund. Quelque chose chez lui l'attirait, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle lui sourit légèrement, et le brun lui fit un clin d'œil. Pendant un moment, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, ils se contentaient d'écouter les respirations rythmées des autres, et les légers ronflements de Trompillon. Puis, ne tenant plus le silence, Edmund commença à parler :

« J'ai trahit mon frère et mes sœurs la première fois que nous sommes venus à Narnia. »

Lorysha tourna un regard surpris vers le brun, et celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire triste, ses yeux emplis de regrets et de souvenirs apparemment lointains.

« Lucy est entrée la première, comme je te l'ai dit auparavant. Je suis entré ensuite, mais je suis tombé sur Jadis, la Sorcière Blanche. J'étais très jeune à l'époque et j'étais inexpérimenté. En plus, j'en voulais énormément à mon père d'être partit à la guerre et j'en voulais à notre mère pour nous avoir en quelque sorte abandonnés et envoyés vivre chez un Professeur que nous ne connaissions pas. J'en voulais à Peter pour être celui qui devait veiller sur nous, et j'en voulais à Lucy pour être celle qui devait être à tout prix protégée, étant donné son très jeune âge. Jadis m'a trouvé et je lui ai tout raconté en échange de friandises. J'ai quasiment vendu mon frère et mes sœurs pour rien, et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie, bien qu'ils m'aient pardonnés. »

Lorysha l'écoutait, son menton posé sur ses mains, fascinée. Elle avait remarqué qu'Edmund avait une aura différente de celle de Peter ou de ses sœurs, mais elle ne s'imaginait pas ça.

« Ensuite, quand ce fut au tour de Susan et de Peter d'entrer dans ce monde, Jadis m'avait fait une promesse : elle m'avait dit que je deviendrai Roi et que Peter et les autres seraient mes sujets, mes esclaves. J'étais très jaloux à l'époque, et tout ce que je désirais, c'était voir Peter s'agenouiller devant moi. Je ne me suis rendu compte de mon erreur que bien tard, lorsque je me suis rendu à son palais seul et qu'elle m'a fait prisonnier et qu'elle m'a torturé pour ne pas avoir amené mon frère et mes sœurs. »

Edmund frissonna à ce souvenir. Il n'avait jamais raconté cela à personne, pas même aux autres Pevensie. Ils savaient qu'il avait été affamé, mais pas que Jadis l'avait quasiment battu à mort et enchaîné, entouré de statues de Faunes et de Centaures qui lui avaient glacé le sang.

Lorysha leva une fois de plus un regard surpris vers le beau brun. Ainsi, lui aussi avait connu cette douleur… Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort.

« Je suis désolée… Aucun enfant ne devrait connaître ça… », murmura-t-elle.

Edmund la regarda, surpris par son geste, et serra sa main avec force. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant un moment. Lorysha gardait sa main dans celle d'Edmund, maintenant bien plus à l'aise avec lui. Elle n'était cependant pas prête à partager son histoire avec le Roi, elle préférait attendre encore un peu. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste profiter du contact d'Edmund et ne pas retourner dormir, de peur de faire un nouveau cauchemar.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, la petite Lucy s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle tenta de réveiller sa sœur, qui grommela dans son sommeil. Elle se leva et observa la petite troupe, encore fermement endormie : Trompillon était allongé à deux mètres d'elle et ronflait joyeusement, Peter se situait de l'autre côté du feu, les bras derrière la tête, et Susan venait de se tourner sur le côté. Ethan avait prit la place d'Edmund et dormait à côté de Peter, les poings serrés et des larmes coulant sur ses joues, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Cela attrista Lucy, mais elle se demanda bien vite où étaient passés Edmund et Lorysha. Elle se tourna et les aperçut allongés près des pierres lisses, un peu plus loin dans la clairière où ils avaient installés leur camp. Edmund avait passé un bras autour de la jeune fille et tous les deux semblaient paisibles dans leur sommeil. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la petite fille et elle partit un peu plus loin, ayant entendu un bruit de branche qui se casse. Elle s'éloigna du camp et atteint une seconde clairière au moment où Peter s'éveilla, bientôt suivi de Lorysha. Peter s'était levé et avait également jugé la petite troupe endormie, et lorsque son regard s'était posé sur son frère endormi aux côtés de la jeune fille brune, il sourit légèrement. Mais il remarqua bien vite l'absence de sa plus jeune sœur et cela l'inquiéta.

« Lucy ? », appela-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit et son inquiétude ne faisait que s'accroître. Pourquoi s'était-elle éloignée du camp ?

Il remarqua que Lorysha était en train de s'éveiller : la jeune fille s'étira et remarqua la présence du bras d'Edmund sur son ventre et elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle hésita quelques instants puis souleva délicatement le bras du brun pour le poser à terre et se leva. Elle vit que Peter la regardait.

« Salut, lui dit-elle.

-Lucy n'est plus là », fit Peter, paniqué.

Lorysha leva un regard plein de crainte sur le Grand Roi et saisit son arc. Peter alla chercher son épée et, dans un accord silencieux, ils se mirent à la recherche de la plus jeune des Pevensie.

« Tu penses que tu peux marcher sans faire trop de bruit ?, demanda le blond à Lorysha.

-Je peux toujours essayer… », marmonna-t-elle en faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur des branches.

Peter hocha la tête et posa la main sur la garde de son épée, préparé à toute éventualité. Lorysha avait suivi son exemple en encochant une flèche sur son arc, et les deux avancèrent le plus silencieusement possible. Ils savaient que des Telmarins pouvaient se cacher dans les bois pour attirer les Narniens et les tuer. Il fallait qu'ils restent prudents. Ils atteignirent une clairière qui donnait sur une suite d'arbres, et Peter repéra Lucy, un peu plus loin. Un craquement se fit entendre au loin, et Lucy cria :

« Aslan ? »

Peter arriva juste à temps auprès de sa sœur afin de lui poser la main sur la bouche. Lucy leva des yeux paniqués et lorsqu'elle reconnu son frère et Lorysha, elle se détendit. Tous les trois s'étaient accroupis derrière des buissons lorsqu'un Minotaure passa devant eux, armé jusqu'aux dents. Peter et Lucy échangèrent un regard inquiet et le Grand Roi chuchota à Lorysha :

« Reste près de ma sœur, protège-la. »

La brune hocha la tête et Peter s'avança sans bruit en direction du Minotaure. Mais, lorsqu'il voulut l'attaquer, un Telmarin se mit entre eux et lui asséna un violent coup d'épée, que le Grand Roi bloqua avec aise. Il ne se posa pas de question et engagea le combat avec le nouveau venu. Le Minotaure avait apparemment sonné l'alerte, et Lorysha et Lucy échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Il faut prévenir les autres, dit Lorysha. On y va !

-Mais Peter…

-Peter saura se débrouiller le temps qu'on aille chercher de l'aide ! », la coupa-t-elle.

Les deux filles s'élancèrent donc en direction du campement et hurlèrent pour réveiller les autres, qui s'emparèrent instantanément leurs armes. Ils ne prirent pas le temps de prendre les autres affaires ils devaient aider Peter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lucy courait devant, suivie de Susan et de Lorysha qui avaient chacune préparé leur arc, puis Edmund, Trompillon et pour finir, Ethan. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Peter n'avait plus son épée. Il était armé d'un gros caillou avec lequel il voulait écraser la tête du Telmarin.

« Peter ! », s'écria Susan.

Le Grand Roi arrêta son geste en voyant les Narniens devant eux. Pourquoi ce Telmarin était-il accompagné des Narniens ? Puis, Peter sembla réaliser qui il était et posa le caillou à terre.

« Prince Caspian ? », demanda-t-il.

Le Prince se releva et demanda avec hargne :

« Oui. Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Le Prince prit le temps d'observer la petite troupe, puis il regarda l'épée du Grand Roi. Son précepteur lui ayant à maintes reprises parlé des Rois et des Reines de l'Ancien Temps, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qui ils étaient.

« Grand Roi Peter ?, demanda le Prince Caspian, à présent gêné.

-Je crois que vous nous avez appelés, fit-il en reprenant la contenance d'un roi.

-En effet, dit Caspian, troublé. Mais je vous imaginais plus âgés…

-Nous pouvons revenir dans quelques années, dans ce cas », ironisa Peter.

Susan leva les yeux au ciel, excédée du comportement arrogant de son frère.

« Non, non, c'est très bien !, s'écria Caspian. C'est juste que… vous n'êtes pas tout à fait ce que j'avais imaginé… »

Son regard s'arrêta sur Susan, qui lui sourit. Lucy et Lorysha échangèrent un regard quand ils virent le Prince et la Reine Susan se sourire.

« Et qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-il à Lorysha et Ethan.

-Ça se voit tant que ça qu'on est pas Roi et Reine ?, chuchota Ethan à Lorysha, qui sourit en coin.

-Je m'appelle Lorysha, voici Ethan. Nous pensons que la trompe nous a également fait venir à Narnia, mais nous en ignorons la raison.

-Très bien, fit Caspian.

-D'ailleurs, nous étions loin de nous imaginer que vous vous seriez allié avec les Minotaures, fit Edmund, se souvenant que trop bien des Minotaures servant la Sorcière Blanche.

-Un ennemi commun peut rassembler les pires ennemis, fit Chasseur-de-Truffes.

-Nous attendions impatiemment Votre retour, Votre Majesté, fit Ripitchip en s'avançant vers le Grand Roi. Nos cœurs et nos épées sont à Votre service. »

Peter lui sourit tandis que Lucy dit tout bas à Susan, Lorysha et Ethan :

« Vous avez vu comme il est mignon ?

-Qui a osé dire ça ?! », s'écria Ripitchip en tirant son épée de son fourreau.

Lorysha retint un large sourire, Ethan rit franchement et Lucy semblait gênée.

« Euh… désolée, fit-elle à la souris.

-Oh ! Votre Altesse, reprit Ripitchip d'une voix plus douce. Sauf le respect que je Vous dois, je pense que les mots « valeureux », « courageux » ou « preux » seraient plus adaptés pour qualifier un chevalier de Narnia.

-Bien, intervint Peter. En voilà au moins un qui sait manier l'épée.

-Oui, en effet. Et cela m'a été très utile pour rassembler les armes nécessaires à Votre armée, Sire.

-Parfait », répondit Peter.

Puis, en se tournant vers Caspian, il dit :

« Nous aurons besoin de toutes les épées de Narnia.

-Dans ce cas, commencez par récupérer celle qui Vous appartient », dit-il en lui tendant l'épée.

Peter la prit et la rangea dans son fourreau, puis commença à marcher en direction des Centaures, qui menaient le chemin jusqu'à la Table de Pierre.

Edmund, Lorysha et Susan étaient partis rassembler leurs affaires et avaient vite rattrapé les Narniens. Le brun alla marcher devant avec Susan tandis que Lorysha resta auprès de Lucy et de de son frère. Peter discutait stratégie avec Caspian et tous deux menaient le groupe. Trompillon, Nikabrik et Chasseur-de-Truffes marchaient devant Lucy, Lorysha et Ethan.

« Alors ?, demanda le blaireau à Trompillon. Comment sont-ils ?

-Râleurs, bornés, jamais contents, têtus comme des mules !, répondit le nain.

-Et ben vous devez bien vous entendre, fit remarquer Nikabrik.

-Ça peut aller… », grommela Trompillon, ce qui attira les sourires de Lucy et d'Ethan.

Ils mirent une demi-journée pour atteindre la Table de Pierre. Les Pevensie marchaient tous à présent devant accompagnés de Caspian. Lorysha et Ethan restaient légèrement en retrait. Ils furent accueillis par une armée de Centaures, épées levées pour former une haie d'honneur. Les Rois et Reines de Narnia s'avancèrent en premier instinctivement, suivit de Caspian, puis de Trompillon, Chasseur-de-Truffes, Nikabrik et enfin de Lorysha et Ethan, qui étaient une fois de plus ébahis par la beauté de l'endroit.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer : Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent tous à C.S. Lewis. Lorysha et Ethan m'appartiennent, ainsi que mes idées.**

 **Fighting for the Light : Broken**

Chapitre 6 : Le plan et l'entraînement

Le tombeau était sombre seules quelques lumières permettaient d'éclairer l'endroit convenablement. Une centaine de Narniens travaillait sur des machines faites de bois afin de fabriquer des armes. La troupe composée des Pevensie, Trompillon, Lorysha et Ethan avait appris que certains Narniens étaient allés voler des armes à Miraz dans la nuit. Caspian faisait visiter l'endroit aux Rois et Reines. Lorysha et Ethan s'étaient joints à eux, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Caspian présenta les membres du groupe à quelques Généraux Centaures, puis leur montra les endroits importants, tels que l'armurerie, les bains, les lits… Puis, chacun partit de son côté pour découvrir le tombeau. Lorysha et Ethan étaient bien évidemment ensemble et s'étaient rendus dans la grande salle où tous dormaient. Ethan s'était endormi très rapidement, mais Lorysha, elle, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle était épuisée, mais refusait de s'endormir. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à son cauchemar, et elle voulait veiller sur Ethan. Elle s'était assise sur sa couverture et regardait son petit frère dormir. Il paraissait tellement paisible… Elle espérait un jour pouvoir dormir sans faire ces horribles cauchemars… Edmund et Susan arrivèrent pour déposer leurs affaires, et Lorysha se leva dans le but d'aller parler à l'archère.

« Susan… », commença-t-elle.

La brune leva un regard surpris en direction de Lorysha. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'épisode de l'ours et Susan la comprenait.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir mal parlé, hier. J'étais juste très inquiète par rapport à Ethan… »

Susan lui sourit et répondit :

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu le danger et de ne pas avoir tiré… Je n'étais pas à la hauteur, et toi et Trompillon, vous l'étiez…

-Oui, enfin, Trompillon était plus à la hauteur que moi, marmonna Lorysha.

-Tu l'as quand même touché, fit remarquer Edmund avec un sourire.

-Mmmh… », répondit-elle, distraitement.

Elle observait son petit frère, qui dormait toujours. Elle baillât un petit moment et sentit la main du beau brun sur son épaule.

« Vas dormir, lui dit-il. Ces deux derniers jours ont été très éprouvants…

-Je suis pas fatiguée, grommela-t-elle en retournant s'asseoir près de son frère, ce qui amusa les deux Pevensie.

-Si tu le dis », fit Edmund avec un sourire.

Lorysha lui envoya un regard noir avant de se tourner une fois de plus vers Susan.

« On pourra s'entraîner ensemble ? Au tir à l'arc ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la brune avec un large sourire.

-Très bien, fit Lorysha en s'allongeant et baillant. Dodo… »

Edmund sourit narquoisement et repartit, son épée à la main, afin de s'entraîner avec son grand frère.

* * *

 _« Lorysha !, hurla une voix distante. Lorysha ! Réveilles-toi ! »_

 _La voix, au début très lointaine, se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle vint percer la noirceur de la chambre où la brune était prisonnière depuis tant d'années. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et laissa entrer la lumière aveuglante dans la pièce. La mégère se figea au-dessus de Lorysha, un pied de biche à la main._

 _« Lorysha ! », cria la petite voix d'Ethan._

La brune se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur, entourée de Lucy, Peter, Edmund et Ethan. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et du sang coulait de ses paumes. Elle devait avoir serré ses poings très forts durant son sommeil. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar.

Sa respiration était très forte et il lui fallu quelques instants pour se calmer. Dès qu'elle s'était réveillée, son petit frère l'avait prise dans ses bras et la serrait très fort. Edmund avait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule et les Pevensie présents la regardaient avec inquiétude.

Finalement, Lorysha réussit à se calmer et se redressa encore un peu.

« Quelle heure est-il ?, demanda-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

-Un peu plus de vingt heures, lui répondit Peter. Tiens, prends de l'eau de ma gourde. Elle est encore fraîche.

-Merci », répondit la brune en s'emparant de la gourde rouge et or et en buvant un peu de son contenu.

Ethan lui frottait le dos et Lorysha appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Le petit brun se retenait de pleurer. Il détestait les cauchemars. Sa sœur en faisait tout le temps. Lui en faisait un peu moins souvent, et ils étaient surtout beaucoup moins violents. Sa sœur lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais elle ne pouvait pas le tromper : elle allait mal, il le savait. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, et cela l'attristait. Lorysha avait toujours tout fait pour lui. Dès le premier jour, elle s'était battue pour qu'il reçoive le moins de coups possibles, qu'il reste en vie longtemps et qu'il ait un jour la chance de connaître une vie meilleure. Il lui était extrêmement reconnaissant, mais il ne savait pas comment lui retourner ses soins. Il ne voulait que son bien. Et pour une fois qu'elle pouvait être heureuse, ses cauchemars ne voulaient pas la lâcher.

« Ça va mieux, merci, leur dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Non, ça va pas mieux !, s'écria Ethan, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Tu fais tout le temps des cauchemars, et je sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider ! »

Lorysha cessa de sourire. Des larmes se formèrent dans les coins de ses yeux et elle serra Ethan fort contre elle.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je suis réellement désolée… »

Ethan pleura contre son épaule en disant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Les Pevensie, à côté, ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils affichaient tous un air triste, et Lucy s'approcha d'eux et se joignit à leur câlin. Cela sembla calmer Ethan un peu, alors Edmund les rejoignit également. Lorysha et Ethan lui firent de la place et Edmund les serra fort contre lui.

« Peter, viens-là !, fit Lucy en rigolant.

-Je ne pourrais pas y échapper, pas vrai ?, répondit-il, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Ah ça non ! », dit sa petite sœur en l'entraînant dans le câlin de groupe.

Cela finit de calmer Ethan et Lorysha, qui rirent avec les Pevensie. Lorysha se serra un peu plus contre Edmund, qui l'embrassa sur la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis se détachèrent lorsque Susan apparut, tout d'abord choquée de les voir ainsi, puis amusée.

« Si je ne vous dérange pas, il y a quelque chose que vous devez voir. »

Ils se séparèrent et se levèrent.

« Nous aussi ? », demanda Ethan.

Susan lui adressa un doux sourire et répondit :

« Oui, vous aussi. »

Les Pevensie suivirent Susan et Lorysha entraîna son frère en le prenant par la main. Ils retrouvèrent Caspian et Lorysha remarqua le drôle de regard que le Prince lançait à Susan, et cela l'amusa. Elle fit un sourire narquois en direction de Susan, qui leva les yeux au ciel en réponse.

« Venez, suivez-nous. Et prenez des torches », dit l'archère en s'adressant aux garçons Pevensie.

Edmund, Peter et Caspian prirent tous les trois des torches afin d'éclairer le chemin et Susan les guidait. Elle les mena jusqu'à un long couloir où les murs étaient couverts de dessins. La troupe s'avança vers ceux-ci, et les Pevensie reconnurent leur histoire, lorsqu'ils étaient venus pour la première fois à Narnia. Les dessins représentaient des amis de leur passé ainsi que les Rois et Reines eux-mêmes, la chasse au Cerf Blanc et le réverbère par lequel ils étaient entrés à Narnia.

« Ils sont magnifiques, fit le petit Ethan avec admiration.

-C'est nous, dit Susan à ses frères et à sa sœur.

-Caspian, s'enquit le Grand Roi en se tournant vers le concerné, quel est cet endroit ?

-Vous ne le savez pas ? », fit Caspian en menant à nouveau la marche.

Les autres le suivirent et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une large pièce où se trouvait la Table de Pierre sur laquelle Aslan s'était sacrifié autrefois pour sauver Edmund. Un gigantesque bassin rempli d'huile entourait la pièce et le Prince en frôla la surface avec sa torche pour faire plus de lumière. L'huile prit feu et toute la pièce fut éclairée. La troupe put voir une énorme statue qui représentait Aslan dans toute sa splendeur grand et majestueux. Sur la Table de Pierre, il y avait des inscriptions d'une langue ancienne qui remontaient à la nuit des temps. Lorysha s'approcha pour les voir de plus près. Elle passa sa main sur la Table de Pierre et put ressentir une puissance très ancienne, comme si des choses à la fois horribles et fabuleuses s'y étaient déroulées.

« Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, dit Lucy d'une petite voix en regardant la statue d'Aslan, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle se transforme en un véritable lion.

-Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps, dit Peter. Nous sommes livrés à nous-mêmes, cette fois… »

Il avait également porté son regard sur la statue d'Aslan, et il était plein de doutes. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir vaincre les Telmarins, plus puissants, bien plus armés et préparés qu'eux ? Il fallait qu'il trouve une stratégie, et rapidement. Il sortit de la pièce suivi de Caspian, tandis que les autres étaient restés quelques temps près de la statue, submergés par sa grandeur et sa beauté.

« J'aimerais rencontrer Aslan », fit Ethan pensivement.

Lucy lui sourit tristement.

« J'aimerais le revoir… », répondit-elle, songeuse.

* * *

Le Grand Roi avait ordonné à tous les Narniens de se rassembler deux heures plus tard dans la pièce où se trouvait la Table de Pierre, afin de leur parler de son plan. Il voulait attaquer le château de Miraz le lendemain dans la soirée, mais il savait que trop de Narniens ne savaient pas manier l'épée et ne pourraient se battre. Il fallait organiser des entraînements, le plus rapidement et le plus intensivement possible.

Ainsi, les Narniens étaient tous rassemblés. Peter et Caspian se tenaient au centre du cercle formé, tandis que les autres Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps se tenaient légèrement en retrait. Lucy était assise sur la Table de Pierre, Susan était postée près des Centaures et Edmund tenait compagnie à Lorysha et Ethan. Ils étaient tous trois assis un peu plus loin, près des colonnes. Les Minotaures et les nains étaient rassemblés tandis que Chasseur-de-Truffes et Ripitchip étaient du côté des félins et des autres animaux.

Une fois que le silence fut installé, Peter prit la parole :

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Les troupes de Miraz ne sont plus très loin. Et pendant que ses hommes sont là, ils ne protègent pas son château.

-Que proposez-Vous, Votre Majesté ?, demanda Ripitchip, plein d'enthousiasme.

-Nous devons nous préparer à… »

Peter et Caspian avaient parlé en même temps et le Grand Roi jeta un regard interrogateur au Prince. Lorysha glissa à Edmund :

« Petit moment gênant… »

Celui-ci acquiesça brièvement, se demandant ce que son frère allait faire : Peter était assez imprévisible lorsque son autorité était remise en question. Mais le blond se contenta de regarder Caspian en ne baissant pas le regard, et le Prince baissa les yeux et s'effaça légèrement, tandis que le Grand Roi reprenait la parole.

« Notre seul espoir est de les attaquer avant qu'ils nous attaquent.

-Mais c'est insensé ! Ce château n'a jamais été pris d'assaut !, s'exclama Caspian.

-Il y a un début à tout, répliqua Peter avec un regard noir en direction du Prince de Telmare.

-Et on les aura pris par surprise, enchérit Trompillon, se rangeant du côté de Peter.

-Nous aurons plus de chances ici », se borna Caspian.

Susan se leva soudainement et s'adressa à son frère :

« Si nous nous organisons de manière efficace, nous pourrons résister pendant pas mal de temps. »

Peter fut blessé. Il ne pensait pas que sa sœur se rangerait du côté du Prince. Après tout, il était Grand Roi et il savait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Narnia et son peuple. Il ne permettrait pas qu'on le remette en question.

« Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre le fait de me terrer, intervint Chasseur-de-Truffes.

-Caspian, votre idée n'est pas mauvaise, dit Peter. Mais cet endroit n'est pas une forteresse, c'est un tombeau.

-Et si les Telmarins sont assez intelligents, ils attendront que nous mourrions de faim, intervint Edmund.

-Et ce tombeau sera notre tombeau », le soutint Lorysha.

Edmund leva les mains en signe d'innocence, affichant un air de « c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! ». Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous savez de quel côté je me range, Sire », fit Ripitchip en tirant son épée et en s'adressant au Grand Roi.

Peter regarda tour à tour les autres Narniens. Les Centaures donnaient l'impression d'hésiter, mais ils semblaient pencher en sa faveur. Il regarda leur chef, Ethnos, et lui demanda :

« Si vos troupes m'accompagnent, pourrez-vous combattre les gardes ? »

Ethnos le regarda, l'air grave :

« Jusqu'à la mort. »

Caspian soupira. Il avait espéré que les Centaures seraient de son côté. Mais après tout, que valait-il face au Grand Roi ?

« Tout le problème est là, intervint Lucy, l'air triste. Vous agissez comme s'il n'y avait que deux possibilités : mourir ici ou mourir là-bas.

-Tu n'écoutes pas, Lucy…, soupira Peter.

-Non, c'est toi qui n'écoutes pas ! Aurais-tu oublié qui a réellement vaincu la Sorcière Blanche ? »

Peter fut, une nouvelle fois, blessé dans son égo. Il se souvenait que trop bien qui avait vaincu la Sorcière.

« Nous avons attendu Aslan assez longtemps. Nous devons agir, et tel est mon ordre. Nous organisons dès maintenant des sessions d'entraînement. Chaque personne qui souhaite nous accompagner devra s'entraîner. Nous attaquerons le château de Miraz demain soir, une fois qu'il fera nuit. »

Peter sortit ensuite de la pièce, accompagné d'Ethnos et de Caspian, afin d'établir une stratégie d'attaque.

* * *

Susan et Lorysha étaient parties se changer. Elles portaient maintenant toutes les deux des armures pour femmes et en-dessous, au plus grand désespoir de Lorysha, une robe. Elles avaient récupéré leurs arcs et s'étaient rendues à l'armurerie où elles devaient rejoindre Edmund, Peter, Caspian et Ethnos. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles découvrirent les garçons en pleine discussion avec le Centaure, qui les mettait à jour sur l'histoire de Narnia depuis leur départ. Ils se turent lorsqu'ils les virent arriver.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ?, demanda Peter à Lorysha. Tu es bien trop fatiguée et inexpérimentée. Tu ne seras jamais prête jusqu'à demain.

-La moitié des soldats ne le seront pas. Et il est hors de question que je reste en arrière », fit-elle froidement.

Peter échangea un regard avec son jeune frère qui haussa les épaules. Si Lorysha voulait venir, elle viendrait de toute manière. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse l'en empêcher.

La jeune fille ressentait la fatigue refaire surface, mais elle tentait de ne pas y prêter attention. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Elle devait apprendre à manier au moins une arme avant le lendemain soir et elle était déterminée à protéger son frère, qui resterait dans le tombeau avec Lucy. Et elle ne pouvait pas le protéger dans ce pays inconnu et plein de dangers si elle ne savait pas se défendre. Elle avait besoin de se sentir plus forte.

« Très bien, fit Peter. Nous verrons de quoi tu es capable. Susan et toi allez vous entraîner au tir à l'arc. Susan est une excellente archère, elle saura te montrer les postures et mouvements de base. »

Sa sœur hocha la tête et fit un sourire rassurant à la jeune fille. La Reine Susan entraîna Lorysha un peu plus loin où des cibles étaient installées à environ une vingtaine de mètres d'elles. Les garçons et Ethnos, quant à eux, firent des groupes de deux et s'entraînèrent à l'épée. Caspian formait un groupe avec Peter et Edmund s'entraînait avec le Centaure. Puis, ils inversèrent et ainsi de suite.

Susan arma son arc et montra la posture idéale à son élève :

« Tu dois te mettre de profil par rapport à ta cible, lui dit-elle. Le dos droit. »

Lorysha l'imita aussi bien qu'elle le put, mais semblait trouver cela difficile de rester debout, à présent. Elle était tellement fatiguée ! Susan vint vers elle afin de corriger sa posture, et Lorysha la remercia.

« Tu dois ensuite encocher une flèche. Tu vois l'embout de la flèche ? »

Lorysha hocha la tête.

« Tu dois le placer sur cette partie de la corde, la partie rouge. La flèche sera bien au milieu et c'est la position idéale pour bien tirer. Maintenant, bande ton arc. »

Lorysha tendit son bras gauche, celui qui tenait l'arc, en face d'elle, et elle tira en même temps sur la corde pour la ramener vers son œil pour mieux viser la cible.

« Très bien, fit Susan. Maintenant, je veux que tu calmes ta respiration. Il faut que tu sentes la flèche, que tu la contrôles. Tu verras, ce n'est pas évident au départ. »

Susan sourit en se remémorant les heures d'entraînement avec les Centaures lorsqu'elle fut couronnée avec ses frères et sa sœur, et elle se rappelait des courbatures.

« Tire », lui ordonna-t-elle.

Lorysha lâcha la corde et elle éprouva une immense douleur à son coude gauche.

« Ah ! », hurla-t-elle.

Elle lâcha son arc et prit son coude dans sa main droite. Elle saignait la corde avait éraflée sa peau.

« Ah merde ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! »

Susan se précipita vers elle.

« C'est parce que tu as mal tenu l'arc avec ton bras gauche. Tiens, je vais te bander le coude et on reprend après.

-Est-ce que j'ai au moins touché la cible ? », demanda Lorysha.

Elle regarda la cible qu'elle visait, et vit que la flèche avait atterrit trois mètres plus loin, dans le sable.

« Oh la la… Je savais bien que le coup de la plage n'était que la chance du débutant… »

Susan sourit légèrement alors qu'elle bandait le coude de son amie.

« Je demanderais à Lucy de te donner un peu de potion, tout à l'heure.

-Non, c'est bon… Il ne faut pas gaspiller une potion si géniale pour une petite éraflure… Je vais m'en remettre. »

Susan finit de bander le coude de Lorysha et celle-ci bailla.

« On s'y remet ?

-Tu es sûre ? Tu me semble réellement épuisée, remarqua la Douce.

-Et alors ? »

Lorysha reprit son arc, encocha une flèche et attendit Susan pour que celle-ci lui montre la position exacte. Susan s'avança vers son amie et plaça son bras correctement.

« Voilà, c'est comme ça que le bras doit être. Maintenant, concentre-toi sur ta cible. Imagine la flèche atteindre la cible. Ferme les yeux et respire profondément. »

Lorysha fit comme Susan lui demandait et elle imagina la flèche s'incruster dans la partie jaune, c'est-à-dire le centre, de la cible. Elle respira à fond, et, lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle lâcha la corde. Elle lâche immédiatement l'arc et, en rouvrant les yeux, vit qu'elle avait encore manqué sa cible.

« Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, cette fois ?, grogna-t-elle.

-Parce que tu n'as pas maintenu l'arc en place après avoir tiré. Il faut toujours garder l'arc en l'air deux ou trois secondes de plus. Et tu as accompagné la flèche, c'est-à-dire que tu n'as pas lâché la corde correctement. »

Lorysha soupira. Elle sentait que l'apprentissage serait très long…

Elles s'exercèrent encore une heure et demie, et, à la fin, Lorysha semblait avoir compris ses erreurs et en tenait plus ou moins compte. La fatigue avait totalement pris le dessus. Susan pouvait voir les efforts que la jeune fille faisait, mais cela ne servirait à rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas repris des forces.

« Tu sais quoi ?, dit Susan à Lorysha alors qu'elle ratait la cible pour la énième fois. Nous allons nous arrêter là pour le moment. Nous allons manger, puis faire une sieste, et nous reprendrons l'entraînement plus tard. »

Lorysha baissa son arc et soupira.

« Très bien… »

Elle alla récupérer ses flèches, les rangea dans son carquois et suivit Susan. Les deux filles allèrent manger un morceau puis allèrent s'allonger sur leurs couvertures dans la grande salle. Lucy et Ethan y étaient également et étaient en grande discussion. La petite fille racontait ses aventures et Ethan l'écoutait avec des yeux ébahis, la main sous le menton. Lorysha leur sourit puis s'installa à côté de Susan.

« Écoute… Je ne pense pas pouvoir dormir si quelqu'un n'est pas à côté de moi pour me réveiller à temps si je fais un cauchemar… Tu veux bien que je reste là ? »

Susan lui fit un doux sourire et la pris dans ses bras. Lorysha ne retourna pas l'embrassade immédiatement. Elle ne pensait pas faire un câlin à Susan un jour. Lucy semblait plus facile à approcher. Mais elle se laissa finalement faire et s'accrocha à Susan.

« Bien sûr que tu peux rester », répondit la Reine.

Après avoir dormit deux heures, les deux filles reprirent leur entraînement. Les garçons s'entraînaient encore, eux aussi. D'autres Narniens les avaient rejoints : beaucoup observaient et d'autres participaient.

Cette fois, Lorysha arriva à mieux assimiler certaines techniques et ne rata pas toutes ces cibles. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle serait au point pour l'attaque de Telmare. Susan lui dit qu'elles s'entraîneraient à nouveau le lendemain. Lorysha hocha la tête, une nouvelle fois vidée de toute énergie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, de très bonne heure, Lorysha s'étira dans sa couverture pour la centième fois. Elle n'avait dormi que trois heures. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter de refaire un autre de ces terribles cauchemars. Elle était épuisée du manque de sommeil et de l'entraînement de la veille, mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, pour le moment, était de se laver. Elle sortit discrètement de sa couverture pour ne pas réveiller les autres, prit une tunique que lui avait prêtée Susan pour se changer et se rendit dans les bains. Ici, dans ce tombeau, il n'y avait pas de distinction entre filles et garçons. Il y avait juste des horaires à respecter, mais la plupart des Narniens ne les respectaient pas, de toute manière. Après tout, ils étaient en guerre et avaient autre chose à penser que les horaires des bains. Lorysha traversa tout le tombeau et, lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, poussa un soupir de bonheur. L'immense pièce était éclairée, comme toutes les autres, par des torches, et les Narniens avaient en plus installé des grands bacs remplis de bois pour y faire du feu et constamment chauffer la pièce.

La brune se déshabilla en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle mit ses vêtements sur le rebord des bains et entra dans l'eau chaude en poussant un soupir de bien-être. Elle s'assit dans l'eau un moment et ferma les yeux. Ses longs cheveux en bataille perdaient de leur volume dans l'eau et elle passa la main dedans pour les laver.

Tout à coup, elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et elle sursauta elle se leva, faisant face à la personne qui l'avait surprise. C'était Edmund, qui affichait un air réellement gêné et semblait vouloir prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, lui demanda Edmund, se grattant l'arrière de la tête et en essayant de ne pas trop regarder le corps de la jeune fille.

-Je me lave, je pensais que ça semblait évident », répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle ne prenait pas la peine de cacher son corps, car elle n'avait jamais été pudique. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprendre ce que c'était, et elle avait vécu avec Ethan pendant deux ans et ils ne s'étaient jamais cachés. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin.

« Oui, oui, ça se voit, euh… », fit-il.

Edmund était clairement mal à l'aise et Lorysha ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais cela l'amusait. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi t'es aussi gêné ? »

Edmund ne répondit pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder Lorysha. Elle était extrêmement maigre, elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Ses côtes ressortaient et son ventre était rentré. Elle avait néanmoins reprit quelques couleurs et sa peau était un peu moins pâle et avait été soulagée de toutes ses cicatrices. Ses magnifiques cheveux brun lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Il attarda son regard encore quelques instants sur elle, la bouche ouverte, et Lorysha se mit à rire. Cela sortit Edmund de sa torpeur et il secoua la tête, comme pour se réveiller d'une longue sieste.

« Bon, tu ne vas pas rester là toute la journée ? Viens ! »

Edmund ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche, puis la referma.

« Euh… Tu es sûre ?

-Écoute, c'est juste un bain. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais une fixette là-dessus. »

Edmund, au bout d'un moment, haussa les épaules et commença à se dévêtir. Lorysha détourna le regard et retourna à son bain. Elle avait remarqué qu'Edmund n'était pas très à l'aise. Elle appuya sa tête contre le bord, ferma les yeux, et joua un peu avec l'eau. Elle entendit le brun entrer dans l'eau à son tour et elle rouvrit les yeux dans sa direction. Il était assis, lui aussi, à quelques mètres d'elle, les joues rouges.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? », dit Lorysha.

Il se gratta une nouvelle fois l'arrière de la tête.

« Euh… C'est-à-dire que… Euh…

-Super explication », fit Lorysha.

Edmund ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis l'ouvrit encore une fois et dit très rapidement :

« C'estlapremièrefoisquejeprendsunbainavecunefille. »

Lorysha l'observa quelques instants, puis se dit que plus jamais elle ne se mettrait nue devant des inconnus. Ce n'était pas une chose à faire. Mais bon, le mal était fait, alors elle se dit qu'elle pouvait continuer à l'embêter. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui et s'arrêta. Edmund la regarda bizarrement alors que la jeune fille lui faisait un sourire espiègle, puis, elle l'arrosa. Edmund prit une vague d'eau chaude sur la tête et il rit.

« Attends, tu vas voir, toi ! », s'exclama-t-il en poussant Lorysha dans l'eau.

Elle tomba à la renverse et les deux adolescents chamaillèrent encore dans l'eau un petit moment, avant que la voix de Peter ne les interrompe. Il s'était raclé la gorge pour signaler sa présence et les deux jeunes se séparèrent immédiatement, l'air coupables. Surtout en ce qui concernait Edmund.

« Eh bien ! Vous dormez ensembles et vous prenez des bains ensembles maintenant ! »

Edmund et Lorysha se regardèrent une fois de plus avec un air gêné, et la jeune fille se racla la gorge.

« Bon, euh… Il faut que j'y aille… M'entraîner avec Susan.

-Susan n'est pas encore réveillée, l'informa le Grand Roi avec un sourire narquois.

-Ouais, ben… Manger, alors… », grommela Lorysha en sortant du bain et en s'habillant.

Elle laissa les deux garçons dans les bains et courut presque en dehors de la pièce, extrêmement gênée. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle partage autant de moments avec Edmund ? Pourquoi aimait-elle passer autant de temps avec lui ? Pourquoi aimait-elle se sentir proche de lui ? Que se passait-il ?


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent tous à C.S. Lewis. Lorysha et Ethan m'appartiennent, ainsi que mes idées.**

 **Fighting for the Light : Broken**

Chapitre 7 : L'attaque de Telmare

Ils étaient comme des ombres dans la nuit noire.

L'armée de Peter avait marché toute la journée sans faire de pause afin d'atteindre le château de Miraz à la tombée de la nuit. L'armée s'était arrêtée à la lisière des bois, là où les soldats ne se rendaient pas, de peur que les bois ne soient hantés. Et, à présent, les Telmarins connaissaient l'existence des Narniens. Il n'y avait donc plus de doute. De plus, les hommes de Miraz étaient trop occupés à construire le pont. Les Narniens étaient donc tranquilles là où ils avaient établis leur camp. Ils avaient mis un plan au point, qui devait être respecté à la lettre, sinon, tout pouvait échouer.

La moitié de l'armée était restée dans le tombeau, et Lucy et Ethan en faisaient partie. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour prendre part au combat.

Peter attendit que plus aucun bruit ne proviennent du château ou des alentours avant de lancer la première équipe, composée d'Edmund et de Lorysha. Il avait été décidé qu'elle éviterait de prendre part au combat et qu'elle accompagnerait Edmund pour donner le signal pour les autres équipes. Un Griffon les avait pris sur son dos afin de les mener sur la plus haute tour, gardée par seulement un soldat Telmarin. Le Griffon neutralisa l'homme bien vite et les deux adolescents purent donner le premier signal grâce à la lampe torche du brun qu'ils faisaient clignoter : ce fut au tour de Peter, Susan, Caspian et Trompillon d'entrer dans le château sur le dos de quatre Griffons.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent un moment, puis Edmund rompit le silence.

« Tu ne m'as parlé de la journée après… ce matin… »

Il se gratta une nouvelle fois l'arrière de la tête.

« C'est-à-dire qu'on ne s'est pas vu…, fit-elle, repensant à ce qu'elle avait ressentit en présence du jeune homme.

-Ah, désolé de te contredire, mais on s'est vu toute la journée !, fit Edmund avec un large sourire. On s'est vu au petit-déjeuner et je me suis même assis à côté de toi. On s'est vu à l'entraînement, puis dans le dortoir. Et nos couchettes sont l'une à côté de l'autre. »

Lorysha grogna.

« Et bien peut être que je n'avais rien à te dire, fit-elle en croisant les bras.

-C'est nouveau, ça, remarqua le brun. C'est moi qui suis censé être gêné mais c'est toi qui ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et Lorysha pouvait maintenant sentir son odeur. Elle se renfrogna un peu plus alors que le brun s'approchait encore. Elle évitait son regard et avait les yeux fixés sur les bois, qu'elle avait du mal à distinguer maintenant que le brouillard montait. Edmund s'arrêta à vingt centimètres d'elle et la regardait. Lorysha lui lançait des regards de travers, ne sachant comment réagir. Comment se faisait-il que son cœur batte soudain plus fort, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si faible, tout à coup ?

« Pourquoi tu t'es rapproché ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à la question ? », dit-il avec un air de chat blessé.

Cela conforta Lorysha dans son idée de garder le silence. Elle ne pensait pas qu'après avoir été nue devant lui, mettre son cœur à nu soit une si bonne idée. Edmund soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette fille était tellement particulière : il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi troublant.

« Tu sais, je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'attache aussi rapidement à quelqu'un », fit Edmund.

Lorysha osait encore moins le regarder. Elle sentit ses joues la brûler et elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

« Tu devrais arrêter, répliqua Lorysha.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-De dire des trucs bizarres comme ça. On s'en fou que tu te sois attaché vite à moi. Je crois qu'on a des problèmes plus urgents », fit-elle avec froideur.

Edmund recula de quelques pas et hocha la tête. Le Griffon, qui se tenait à côté d'eux, ricana et les deux adolescents le regardèrent sans comprendre.

« Ah ! Les jeunes de nos jours !, fit-il avec un sourire.

-La ferme », répliqua Lorysha.

Elle regarda de nouveau droit devant elle, sentant le regard d'Edmund sur elle. Les choses lui échappaient totalement en ce qui concernait ce garçon et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment... cela l'effrayait.

* * *

Une fois qu'Edmund et Lorysha avaient lancé le premier signal, l'équipe de Peter avait atterrit dans une petite cour du château où quelques soldats menaient la garde. Ils les avaient bien vite neutralisés et Caspian avait décidé avec Peter qu'ils iraient chercher le Professeur Cornelius. Les quatre membres du groupe étaient descendu grâce à une corde qu'ils avaient attachée à une poutre jusqu'aux appartements du précepteur et Caspian frappa légèrement à sa fenêtre. N'entendant aucune réponse, il entra, bientôt suivi de Peter, Susan et Trompillon. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Caspian prit dans ses mains les lunettes de son Professeur, qui étaient posées sur le bureau, et il regarda les plus âgés des Pevensie.

« Je dois le retrouver, leur dit-il avec tristesse.

-Vous n'en avez pas le temps ! Vous devez remonter la herse !, répondit Peter.

-Sans lui, Vous ne seriez pas là en ce moment ! Et moi non plus… »

Peter soupira et échangea un regard avec sa sœur. Susan regarda ensuite Caspian, puis dit :

« Peter et moi pouvons nous occuper de Miraz.

-Et je serais là à temps pour remonter la herse, comptez sur moi », dit Caspian à Susan avec un sourire entendu.

La belle brune hocha la tête puis Caspian sortit de la pièce, bientôt suivi par Trompillon, qui lui devait rejoindre Ripitchip et les autres souris afin d'actionner le mécanisme pour la herse.

* * *

Quelques Narniens avaient réussit à s'infiltrer en douce dans le château, amenés soit par les Griffons, soit en utilisant des passages secrets que Caspian leur avait indiqué. Ripitchip et ses souris n'eurent aucun mal à se glisser dans le château et elles purent observer le changement de gardes. Elles étaient passées par une petite trappe et s'étaient faufilées dans une salle dans laquelle se trouvait un chat, le pire ennemi des souris. Mais Ripitchip ne se laisserait pas abattre par un chat ! Lui et les autres souris le ligotèrent avec des petites cordes, puis attendirent que les gardes se relayent pour pouvoir avancer.

Nikabrik, un Minotaure et deux félins avaient réussit à s'infiltrer, eux aussi. Ils devaient se charger de neutraliser les gardes de la cour principale pour dégager le passage à Caspian lorsqu'il viendrait remonter la herse, puis continuer leur chemin dans le château afin de se débarrasser du plus de gardes possible. Le Minotaure venait de se faire repérer par un garde, qui tira son épée et s'avança vers lui, menaçant. Le Minotaure tira sa grande hache, mais avant qu'il puisse engager le combat, le garde tomba à terre : c'était Nikabrik qui l'avait assommé. Le Minotaure remercia le nain et les Narniens continuèrent leur chemin. Ils réussirent à neutraliser dix gardes, mais ils durent retourner auprès de l'armée restante pour ne pas se faire prendre.

* * *

Après avoir attaché le chat, Ripitchip et ses souris étaient restés dans la pièce et le changement de garde s'était fait cinq minutes après. Le garde entra dans la pièce, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut le chat roux ligoté et miaulant avec un regard suppliant ! Le garde regarda la pièce de fond en comble pour trouver le responsable, et Ripitchip, qui était accroché à une corde et pendait du plafond, lui tapa sur l'épaule. Le garde se retourna et sursauta en voyant cette drôle de petite souris tenant une épée à la main.

« Oui, je suis une souris qui parle ! », déclara Ripitchip avant de lui trancher la gorge.

Le garde s'écroula à terre et les souris continuèrent leur chemin en abandonnant le pauvre chat à son sort. Un deuxième garde apparut et il fut neutralisé tout aussi rapidement que le premier. Puis, ils durent ouvrir la porte et l'affaire se compliqua. Même si elles étaient trois, les souris n'arrivaient pas à atteindre le trou de serrure de la porte. Mais, soudain, elle s'ouvrit et elle laissa apparaître Trompillon, qui venait de craquer la serrure avec son poignard.

« Ah !, fit Ripitchip. Nous nous attendions à voir quelqu'un d'un peu plus… grand…

-Tu t'es regardé avant de parler?, répliqua Trompillon en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Aucun sens de l'humour », dit Ripitchip en haussant les épaules.

Les souris continuèrent leur chemin et Trompillon les rejoignit après avoir fermé les portes de la pièce.

* * *

Caspian, pendant ce temps, s'était rendu jusqu'au donjon où les Telmarins gardaient leurs prisonniers. Il s'était dit que Cornelius devait être là. Après tout, Miraz devait avoir compris que son précepteur l'avait aidé à s'échapper et que c'était lui qui lui avait raconté toutes ces histoires sur les Narniens. Son intuition se révéla être juste puisqu'il avait déjà passé cinq cellules lorsqu'il vit son précepteur allongé dans de la paille, apparemment frigorifié. Il avait tué le garde défendant les cellules et lui avait prit les clés. Il ouvrit donc la porte et se précipita vers Cornelius. Le vieil homme se réveilla au toucher du Prince, et il le regarda avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère.

« Mais que faites-vous ici, mon Prince ?, s'écria-t-il.

-Je suis venu vous chercher. J'ai trouvé les Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps. Ils sont ici-même et nous allons reprendre le château, l'informa-t-il.

-Je n'ai tout de même pas risqué ma vie pour que vous la gâchiez en vous jetant dans la gueule du loup ? Votre père a sous-estimé Miraz, ne faites pas la même erreur ! »

Caspian ne comprenait plus rien. Comment ça, « son père avait sous-estimé Miraz » ? De quoi voulait-il parler ? Son père était mort dans son sommeil…

Caspian repensa soudain à la nuit de sa fuite. Les soldats étaient entrés discrètement dans sa chambre, avaient levés leur arbalètes et avaient tirés encore et encore. Caspian fut prit d'une immense frayeur.

« De quoi parlez-vous ?, demanda-t-il à son précepteur.

-Je crois que vous connaissez déjà la réponse… Vous m'en voyez navré…

-Non ! », s'écria-t-il. Il prit son épée, donna les clés de la prison à Cornelius et courut à toute vitesse dans le château. Il devait atteindre Miraz avant Susan et Peter.

* * *

Le Prince tira son épée et la pointa sur la gorge de son oncle, qui se réveilla instantanément. Miraz fut prit d'un fou rire lorsqu'il vit son neveu.

« Grâce au ciel, tu es sain et sauf », ironisa-t-il.

Sa femme, Prunaprismia, s'éveilla lentement alors que Caspian ordonnait à son oncle de se lever.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Nous avons de la visite, très chère, répondit Miraz, l'épée de Caspian toujours pointée sur sa gorge.

-Caspian ?, s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Voyons, c'est une évidence, répondit Miraz. Dans certaines familles, cela serait considéré comme un comportement inapproprié.

-Ça ne vous a pas dérangé, vous !, fit Caspian avec hargne.

-Mais tu n'es pas comme moi, que je sache !, cria Miraz en s'avançant vers la lame, que Caspian monta encore plus haut. C'est triste, reprit-il. Pour une fois que tu fais preuve de courage… Quel énorme gâchis… »

Miraz jeta un coup d'œil vers Prunaprismia, qui avait sortit une arbalète et qui la dirigeait contre Caspian.

« Baisse ton épée, Caspian », dit-elle lentement.

Caspian secoua la tête et refit face à son oncle. Il était décidé. Il devait tuer son oncle pour rendre justice à son père.

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça…, reprit-elle.

-Ne nous y obligez pas non plus ! », s'écria la voix de la Reine Susan, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce accompagnée de son frère Peter.

Le Grand Roi avait tiré son épée et menaçait Prunaprismia. Susan avait encoché une flèche et dirigeait son arc tantôt sur Miraz, tantôt sur sa femme.

« Vous êtes dans mes appartements privés, ironisa Miraz en prenant un air indigné.

-Qu'est-ce que Vous faites là ?, s'écria Peter en s'adressant au Prince. Vous étiez sensé Vous occupez de la herse !

-Non ! », hurla Caspian.

Sa main tremblait, mais il menaçait toujours son oncle avec son épée.

« Cette fois je veux savoir ! Je veux la vérité ! Avez-vous tué mon père ? »

Il avait repoussé Miraz jusqu'à la fenêtre, et celui-ci commençait à être moins rassuré qu'il ne paraissait il y a quelques instants de cela.

« Ah ! Nous y voilà !, fit Miraz.

-Vous disiez que votre frère était mort durant son sommeil, dit Prunaprismia en abaissant légèrement son arbalète.

-C'est plus ou moins la vérité », dit Miraz.

Susan soupira.

« Caspian, cela n'arrangera rien, vraiment », lui dit-elle.

Elle menaçait toujours la femme de Miraz avec son arc, et elle espérait que le Prince ne ferait pas une erreur qui puisse compromettre toute l'opération.

« Un Telmarin ne possède rien qui n'est obtenu par la force, fit Miraz à son neveu. Ton père le savait plus que quiconque.

-Vous avez osé…, fit Prunaprismia en abaissant complètement l'arbalète, choquée.

-Pour la même raison que vous allez vous servir de cette arbalète ! Pour notre fils ! »

Miraz avait totalement reprit le contrôle de la situation, à présent. Il s'était avancé et Caspian avait reculé, bien qu'il le menaçait toujours avec son épée. Du sang commençait à couler de la gorge de Miraz, légèrement coupé par le bout de l'épée du Prince.

« Arrêtez !, hurla Susan.

-Restez où vous êtes ! », renchérit Peter.

Prunaprismia avait de nouveau levé son arbalète et hésitait entre son mari et son neveu.

« Il vous faut prendre une décision, très chère, lui dit Miraz. Voulez-vous que notre enfant devienne Roi ? Où voulez-vous qu'il soit comme Caspian ? »

Il avait craché le nom de son neveu en le regardant droit dans les yeux. La respiration de Caspian était devenue saccadée. Il ne savait plus quoi faire : abandonner, ou tuer son oncle.

« Orphelin de père ! », hurla Miraz.

Prunaprismia poussa un hurlement déchirant en tirant sur son neveu. Elle l'atteignit à l'épaule et Caspian lâcha son épée sous l'effet de la douleur. Miraz s'enfuit en prenant un passage secret, abandonnant sa femme, qui hurlait toujours de douleur et de chagrin.

* * *

Edmund, Lorysha et le Griffon ne s'étaient plus parlé pendant un moment. Ils savaient que le moment de la véritable attaque approchait à grand pas. Lorysha s'était rapprochée du Griffon et Edmund n'avait plus essayé de l'approcher. Il jouait maintenant avec la lampe torche en la faisant tourner dans ses mains, et le brun se situait au bord de la tour. Tout à coup, la lampe torche lui échappa des mains et elle tomba sur le tour inférieur.

« Mais c'est pas vrai !, s'écria Lorysha. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant, génie ? »

Edmund lui lança un regard noir et regarda en bas. Un garde avait entendu le bruit et était monté sur la tour où se trouvait maintenant la lampe torche. Intrigué par ce drôle d'objet, il l'actionna et il fut éblouit par la lumière.

Edmund prit la main de Lorysha. Elle tenta de se dégager mais Edmund fut plus fort qu'elle et elle se laissa faire. Les deux adolescents empruntèrent les escaliers qui menaient à la tour inférieure et ils purent observer le garde d'une fenêtre, qui s'éblouissait toujours avec la lumière. Edmund et Lorysha se cachèrent, de peur de se faire voir par le garde.

« Je vais l'attaquer, je veux que tu restes ici, d'accord ? », fit Edmund à la brune.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir mais ne répliqua pas. Edmund lui dit de rester à l'abri de la lumière, puis il sauta sur le garde qui se trouvait à cinq mètres en-dessous de lui. Il atterrit sur ses épaules et tenta de l'assommer, mais le garde l'éjecta et tira son épée. Edmund roula à terre puis se releva en tirant lui aussi son épée, puis les deux hommes engagèrent le combat sous les yeux de Lorysha, qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas obéir à Edmund, elle devait l'aider. Elle vit la lampe torche sur le sol, puis elle entendit du bruit provenant de la cour principale. C'étaient Peter, Susan et Caspian, qui venaient remonter la herse. Ils étaient poursuivis par des gardes, qui avaient sonné l'alerte, et Caspian et Susan les affrontèrent tandis que Peter s'occupait de la herse.

« Edmund ! Lorysha ! Le signal ! Maintenant !, hurla-t-il.

-Je suis un peu occupé, là ! », fit Edmund.

En effet, le garde avait repoussé le brun jusqu'à la limite de la tour, et il menaçait de tomber et de se tuer. Lorysha fut prise d'une sueur froide. Elle devait prendre un décision, et tout de suite. Edmund avait sauté et atterrit comme un chat, mais il avait de l'entraînement. Ce ne serait sans doute pas son cas et elle risquait de se casser une jambe. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas aider Edmund. Elle continuait d'hésiter, mais Edmund était de plus en plus en difficulté et il fallait que quelqu'un donne le signal pour que l'armée puisse rentrer dans le château. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle avait son arc et ses flèches, mais une fois encore, Lorysha fut prise d'un doute. Elle risquait de toucher Edmund. Ce n'était donc pas une bonne idée de l'utiliser.

« Oh, et puis merde ! », fit-elle entre ses dents.

Elle se prépara à sauter lorsqu'Edmund réussit à se dégager de l'emprise du garde. Le garde l'avait désarmé et envoya un coup d'épée en direction du brun qui se baissa, ramassa la lampe torche et assomma le garde avec en trois coups. Edmund regarda ensuite la belle brune qui soupira de soulagement.

« Saute, je te rattrape !, lui fit-il en tendant ses bras.

-Euh… T'es sûr ? C'est quand même un peu haut ! »

Les mains de Lorysha tremblaient. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas aimé voler sur le dos du Griffon pour venir jusqu'au château… Mais alors sauter délibérément d'une fenêtre… Edmund lui fit un sourire encourageant et la brune haussa les épaules et sauta. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque le brun la rattrapa et la déposa gentiment à terre.

« Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si difficile », lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Lorysha renifla et lui dit qu'il fallait maintenant qu'il envoie le signal à l'armée. Edmund voulut actionner la lampe torche, mais celle-ci ne fonctionnait plus à cause du choc qu'elle avait subit lorsqu'elle avait servie de massue pour assommer le garde.

« Oh, non !, s'écria Edmund. Allez, allume-toi ! Allez… »

Il la frappait gentiment et tentait de la rallumer pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis qu'en bas, la situation devenait tendue. En effet, Peter, Susan et Caspian avaient commencé à remonter la herse mais des soldats Telmarins apparaissaient de toutes part et bientôt, les trois seraient submergés.

« Allez… Allez, je t'en supplie, marche… »

La lampe s'alluma soudainement et Edmund poussa un cri de victoire alors qu'il l'actionnait plusieurs fois pour dire à l'armée de venir envahir le château. Les Narniens poussèrent des cris de guerre et s'élancèrent à une vitesse folle vers le château. Peter, Susan et Caspian avaient entièrement remonté la herse et une fois les premiers Narniens passés, ils s'élancèrent eux aussi dans la bataille. Edmund sourit à Lorysha, qui tentait encore une fois de ne pas le regarder. Elle observait la bataille et n'avait qu'une envie : aider ses compagnons d'armes.

Elle voulut s'élancer pour sortir de la tour et les rejoindre, mais Edmund la rattrapa et la serra contre lui.

« On n'est pas censés participer à la bataille et tu le sais ! Tu n'aideras personne en te faisant tuer. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et tenta de se libérer de son emprise. Edmund, qui prit ça pour un signe qu'elle allait encore tenter de s'échapper, la serra plus fort.

« Lâche-moi ! J'ai compris ! Lâche-moi, maintenant ! », hurla-t-elle.

Le brun la lâcha, surpris, et Lorysha alla s'asseoir près du bord de la tour, à l'abri des flèches des Telmarins, les genoux repliés sur son ventre et des larmes qui commençaient à couler de ses joues. Edmund était perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? Il s'avança lentement vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Ne m'approche pas… », fit Lorysha d'une voix faible.

Edmund remarqua qu'elle avait peur, mais il ne savait pas de quoi. Et la bataille qui se déroulait en bas ne devait pas l'aider à se sentir en sécurité. Les cris de douleur fusaient de toute part, et les morts s'enchaînaient, aussi bien de leur côté que de celui des Telmarins.

« C'est moi, fit-il pour tenter de la rassurer. C'est moi, Edmund. »

Lorysha leva des yeux apeurés vers lui, puis se calma alors qu'elle semblait le reconnaître.

« Ed… », fit-elle faiblement.

Elle s'accrocha soudain au cou du brun et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces, et Edmund lui rendit son étreinte après quelques instants d'hésitation. Elle était extrêmement perturbante. Ils restèrent une minute ainsi, puis le Roi se reprit et dit à Lorysha qu'ils allaient assurer les arrières de leurs camarades. Lorysha sécha ses larmes et reprit contenance, puis Edmund l'aida à se relever. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'ils aient une discussion lorsque cette bataille serait terminée…

* * *

Les Minotaures, les Centaures et les félins furent les premiers à attaquer. Ils furent rejoints par le Grand Roi, la Reine Susan et le Prince Caspian quelques secondes plus tard. Une cinquantaine de soldats étaient déjà présents dans la cour principale et toujours plus arrivaient. Susan commençait à croire qu'ils avaient sous-estimés le nombre de gardes qui seraient présents ce soir-là au château, mais il était trop tard : ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. La Reine encochait flèche après flèche et tirait sur chaque Telmarin qu'elle voyait. Elle combattait pour le moment aux côtés du Prince Caspian et ils se couvraient mutuellement. Elle gardait également un œil sur son frère qui combattait aux côtés des Centaures. Le nombre de Telmarins augmentait progressivement et des tireurs étaient maintenant postés sur les tours.

Edmund et Lorysha avaient grimpé sur un toit qui donnait sur une des tours où étaient des tireurs. L'un deux visait Peter.

« Tu me fais confiance ?, demanda doucement le brun à la jeune fille.

-Euh… Non ? », hésita-t-elle, les mains moites.

C'était décidé : elle n'aimait pas être en hauteur.

« Tant pis », fit Edmund en prenant sa main.

Les deux adolescents glissèrent sur le toit et ils percutèrent le garde qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur le Grand Roi. Celui-ci tomba de la tour et alla s'écraser à quelques mètres de Peter, qui regarda en haut.

« Ed ! Lorysha ! », s'écria-t-il en désignant les autres gardes.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent et aperçurent les soldats qui pointaient leurs arbalètes sur eux. Lorysha ouvrit une porte qui permettait se sortir de cette tour et les deux jeunes s'y enfoncèrent, Edmund la refermant avec son pied alors que les flèches fusaient dans leur direction.

« Et merde !, s'écria Lorysha. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-On bloque la porte et on fuit », dit Edmund en poussant une table contre la porte pour retenir quelques instants les Telmarins.

Puis, les deux adolescents dévalèrent encore des escaliers alors qu'ils entendaient les cris des soldats Telmarins derrière eux. Ils devaient rapidement trouver une cachette, sinon, ils seraient morts dans quelques instants.

« Par là ! », criaient les soldats.

Edmund attrapa Lorysha et l'entraîna dans une autre tour. Ils ouvrirent la porte et se retrouvèrent coincés : c'était une toute petite tour qui ne donnait sur rien, sinon la mer. La seule issue était la porte par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer.

« Oh, non… », désespéra la belle brune.

Edmund avait bloqué la porte avec la lampe torche et Lorysha renifla dédaigneusement.

« Oui, c'est sûr que ça va les retenir, ça…

-Tais-toi, j'ai rien de mieux ! », s'énerva Edmund.

Lorysha lui lança un regard surpris mais ne répliqua pas. Les deux adolescents reculèrent vers le bord de la tour alors qu'ils entendaient les soldats Telmarins essayant de les trouver. Ils n'étaient plus très loin maintenant. Lorysha prit la main d'Edmund et la serra fort. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ça va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas », lui dit-il doucement.

Lorysha hocha furieusement la tête comme pour essayer de se rassurer, et elle sursauta lorsque les soldats enfoncèrent la porte. Ils n'étaient que deux, mais les deux adolescents ne pouvaient pas se défendre. Edmund regarda vers le bas et vit le Griffon, qui les avait retrouvé et qui lui faisait signe de sauter. Edmund arqua un sourcil puis attira Lorysha contre lui.

« Tu me fais confiance ?, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille.

-Toujours pas, grogna-t-elle en regardant les soldats.

-Tant pis », répéta-t-il en sautant avec elle dans ses bras.

Lorysha hurla de terreur alors que le Griffon les rattrapa avec aise. Lorysha était coincée entre Edmund et le Griffon et elle respirait mal.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça ! », hurla-t-elle à Edmund.

Le brun rit un peu puis promis de ne plus recommencer.

* * *

Après avoir vu Edmund et Lorysha s'enfuir, Peter était retourné dans la bataille, et il devait avouer que son armée était en grande difficulté. Le nombre de Telmarins ne cessait d'augmenter et ils étaient de plus en plus armés. Ils avaient déjà subi de nombreuses pertes de chaque côté, mais cela commençait à faire trop. Il avait croisé le regard désapprobateur et plein de reproches de sa sœur à plusieurs reprises. Il savait ce qu'elle et Caspian pensaient : ils croyaient qu'ils auraient eu plus de chances au tombeau, mais ils se trompaient. Si Caspian n'avait pas perdu de temps, les Narniens ne seraient peut être pas en difficulté à présent. Peter chargea un soldat Telmarin qui s'apprêtait à attaquer le Centaure Ethnos par derrière et lui trancha la gorge. Peter vit sa sœur à terre, à la merci de deux Telmarins et il voulut intervenir lorsqu'il vit Caspian secourir sa sœur en plantant son épée dans le cœur de l'un des deux soldats et assommer le second. Susan fit un grand sourire à Caspian qui l'aida à se relever. Susan prit sa main et remercia le Prince, puis chacun repartit dans la bataille.

Miraz observait la bataille de ses appartements privés qui donnaient directement sur la cour principale. Ses hommes obtenaient maintenant l'avantage et il sourit. Peter vit Miraz et voulut l'attaquer. Il se débarrassa du soldat Telmarin, puis fit signe à un Minotaure de le suivre. Celui-ci écrasa la tête d'un soldat grâce à sa hache et suivit le Grand Roi, tandis que Caspian les observait. Peter monta des escaliers qui menaient à la grande porte et se retrouva face à trois soldats Telmarins armés d'arbalètes, dont il n'eut aucun mal à se débarrasser. Il continua son chemin en empruntant des escaliers d'extérieurs menant presque aux appartements de Miraz, mais il fut bloqué par cinq Telmarins. Le Minotaure, lui, avait dépassé le Grand Roi et avait sauté d'escaliers en escaliers jusqu'à arriver sur le rebord de la terrasse des appartements de Miraz. Celui-ci avait jeté un regard surpris à la bête qui montait sur le rebord mais le Minotaure fut abattu par le Général Glozelle, qui était apparu derrière le Seigneur Miraz avec quelques hommes. Miraz s'approcha du Minotaure et le jeta du haut de ses appartements. La bête alla s'écraser dans la cour principale, frappant au passage un Telmarin et un Narnien.

« Faites fermer cette herse ! », cria Miraz au Général Glozelle.

Le Général hocha la tête et il envoya deux de ses hommes dans la salle du mécanisme afin de refermer la herse. Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent. Ils trouvèrent Trompillon dans la salle, qui gardait le mécanisme. Le nain leur tira dessus mais l'un des soldats l'assomma avec son bouclier, et le nain tomba par la fenêtre et s'écrasa sur le sol, blessé à la tête. Les soldats actionnèrent le mécanisme et dehors, la herse se fermait progressivement. Un Minotaure alla se mettre entre la herse et le sol pour la garder ouverte afin que les Narniens puissent battre en retraite. Peter, voyant son armée perdre l'avantage et se faire décimer, hurla de se replier. Caspian courut chercher trois chevaux, un pour Peter, un pour lui et un pour son précepteur, qui était resté à l'abri de la bataille. Susan monta sur Ethnos et les félins et les faunes commencèrent à battre en retraite.

« Et Caspian ?, hurla Susan à Peter.

-Je vais le retrouver ! Partez ! », lui hurla-t-il en retour.

Susan et Ethnos hochèrent la tête et passèrent la herse. Ils tuèrent les soldats gardant le pont-levis et attendirent le reste de l'armée.

Peter hurlait à tous les Narniens qu'il voyait qu'ils devaient partir immédiatement. Les faunes lui obéirent presque tout de suite tandis que les Minotaures voulaient faire le plus de dégâts possibles et restaient auprès du Grand Roi. Peter aperçut soudain Caspian et son précepteur, qui se dirigeaient à cheval vers lui. Il aperçut un troisième cheval avec eux, l'enfourcha au vol et les trois hommes s'élancèrent vers la sortie, les Narniens à leurs trousses. Les Telmarins avaient commencé à tirer sur le Minotaure gardant la herse ouverte dans le but d'enfermer le reste des Narniens pour qu'ils ne puissent plus s'enfuir. Le Minotaure tenait bon et, dans un dernier effort, il souleva la herse complètement pour que quelques Narniens puissent passer, puis tomba raide mort lorsqu'il reçut dix flèches dans son torse. La plupart des Narniens avaient réussit à passer, mais certains étaient toujours emprisonnés et ils hurlaient aux autres de courir et de les abandonner. Peter affichait un regard désespéré : il n'avait jamais voulu ça… Parmi les Narniens enfermés se tenait un des fils d'Ethnos, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ripitchip et ses souris passèrent mais hésitèrent à abandonner leurs compagnons d'armes. Mais ils se firent bientôt tirer dessus et Peter dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils étaient perdus. S'il ne voulait pas risquer les vies des autres, il fallait qu'ils partent immédiatement. Il lança son cheval au galop et rejoignit les autres, tandis qu'Edmund et Lorysha, qui étaient toujours cramponnés au Griffon, virent le massacre qui avait eu lieu dans la cour principale. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de la brune et elle détourna le regard. Elle avait déjà vu assez de morts comme ça dans son ancienne vie, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ça en plus. Le Griffon les emmena loin de la scène et ils rejoignirent le reste des Narniens, qui repartaient en direction du tombeau, les têtes baissées et le cœur lourd.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent tous à C.S. Lewis. Lorysha et Ethan m'appartiennent, ainsi que mes idées.**

 **Fighting for the Light : Broken**

Chapitre 8 : La Sorcière Blanche

Le chemin du retour s'était déroulé dans un silence total. Le Griffon avait fait descendre Edmund et Lorysha et celle-ci s'était enfermée dans un profond mutisme. Elle marchait devant avec Peter et Caspian et évitait Edmund le plus possible : trop d'émotions et d'informations qu'elle ne comprenait pas passaient dans sa tête actuellement, et elle devait essayer de ne plus y penser. Mais comment faire alors que tant de tragédies avaient lieu ? La moitié de l'armée avait été décimée, et ceux qui restaient étaient anéantis. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune chance de battre les Telmarins. Il leur fallait de l'aide, mais il n'y avait personne pour leur en donner.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le tombeau, ils furent accueillis par Lucy, Ethan et les autres, qui étaient restés à l'abri de la bataille.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda la petite Lucy, les yeux larmoyants.

-C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander », répliqua Peter en désignant le Prince Caspian froidement.

Lorysha dépassa les deux hommes pour se précipiter vers Ethan et les deux s'enlacèrent.

« Peter…, fit Susan.

-Moi ?, dit Caspian. Vous auriez put renoncer à cette bataille. C'était encore possible.

-Non et c'est à cause de Vous ! Si Vous vous en étiez tenu au plan, ces soldats seraient encore en vie.

-Si nous étions restés ici comme je l'avais conseillé, ces hommes ne seraient pas morts !, hurla Caspian.

-Vous nous avez appelés, Vous ne Vous souvenez pas ? », fit Peter avec arrogance.

Les Narniens observaient la scène, excédés. S'ils commençaient tous à se battre entre eux, ils seraient bientôt perdus pour de bon.

« Ce fut ma première erreur, constata Caspian, l'air grave.

-Non. Votre première erreur était de croire que Vous pouviez guider ce peuple », fit le Grand Roi froidement.

Peter commençait à avancer en direction du tombeau lorsque Caspian l'interpella.

« Eh ! »

Peter se retourna vers le Prince en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé d'abandonner Narnia !, continua le Prince.

-Votre peuple a envahi Narnia ! Votre peuple !, fit Peter en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le Prince. Vous n'avez pas le droit de commander ! Pas plus que Miraz ! »

Caspian avait poussé Peter afin de rejoindre le tombeau, mais ce que dit Peter ensuite le mit hors de lui.

« Vous, Votre oncle et Votre père ! Narnia n'avait besoin d'aucun de vous ! »

Caspian poussa un hurlement de rage et tira son épée de son fourreau, tandis que Peter fit de même. Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à engager le combat lorsque Susan les arrêta.

« Arrêtez tous les deux ! »

Le Grand Roi et le Prince la regardèrent, puis virent Edmund et un faune transporter Trompillon, gravement blessé à la tête. Lucy se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla. Elle déboucha la fiole contenant sa potion magique et en versa une goutte dans la bouche du nain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'éveilla sous les regards impressionnés des Narniens, qui n'avaient jamais vu cette potion auparavant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ?, grommela Trompillon. Les Telmarins seront là d'une seconde à l'autre… »

Puis, en se tournant vers la Vaillante, il rajouta :

« Merci, Chère Petite Amie… »

Lucy lui sourit puis l'aida à se relever.

Caspian partit dans le tombeau, bientôt suivi par Nikabrik. Les autres restèrent dehors, et Ethnos rencontra le regard de sa femme, qui pleurait la perte de son fils. Il la rejoignit et l'enlaça. Lorysha et Ethan se rendirent également dans le tombeau, et ils empruntèrent les escaliers menant à l'espèce de terrasse et s'assirent là, en restant silencieux. Lorysha avait besoin de sentir la présence de son frère. Elle l'enlaça, et Ethan commença à fredonner une chanson qu'ils avaient entendu chez la mégère.

* * *

Le peuple Telmarin avait jugé qu'après l'attaque des Narniens sur le château, il avait besoin d'un nouveau roi. Et ce fut bien évidemment Miraz qui fut choisi. Miraz, qui avait prévenu que les Narniens étaient plus puissants qu'ils le croyaient et qu'ils pouvaient attaquer à n'importe quel moment. Le peuple avait confiance en Miraz. Il était, après tout, le frère de l'ancien Roi Caspian IX, qui était aimé de tous.

Le couronnement eu lieu le lendemain de l'attaque, et tous les autres Seigneurs étaient présents afin d'engager leurs troupes auprès de Miraz. Ainsi, il aurait une armée assez puissante pour écraser les Narniens une bonne fois pour toute. Le couronnement fut court, car il n'était pas prévu. Il y eut peu de festivités car Telmare était en deuil : ils avaient perdu beaucoup de soldats, qui avaient des familles. Par ailleurs, toujours plus de soldats étaient mobilisés pour continuer la construction du pont, et celle-ci était d'ailleurs presque achevée. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ils pourraient attaquer les Narniens deux jours plus tard.

* * *

Caspian observait les dessins relatant l'histoire des Rois et des Reines de Narnia de l'Ancien Temps, et un sentiment de rage l'envahit lorsqu'il attarda son regard sur le dessin représentant Peter. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : venger son père en tuant le Roi Miraz. Et il doutait maintenant que cela puisse un jour arriver à cause des erreurs du Grand Roi. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il poursuive l'attaque ? Leur armée serait encore au complet et personne ne serait mort si Peter n'avait pas eu un égo surdimensionné.

Caspian sentit la présence de Nikabrik et tourna son regard vers lui alors que le nain commençait à parler :

« Je parie que Vous êtes content, maintenant, d'avoir fait venir les Rois et Reines. Ils nous ont tous déçus. Votre armée est à moitié décimée et ceux qui ne sont pas morts le seront bientôt.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? Des félicitations ? », répliqua Caspian avec rage.

Il savait tout ça, mais il savait également qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'était plus aux commandes et il pouvait même à peine donner son avis.

Nikabrik le regarda avec un mélange d'impatience et d'avidité.

« Vous voulez le sang de Votre oncle ? Nous le voulons aussi. Si Vous voulez bien me suivre, mon Prince. »

Nikabrik marcha en direction de la salle où se tenait la Table de Pierre et Caspian le suivit, désireux de savoir de quelles armes possédait ce nain pour l'aider à vaincre son oncle. Le nain le mena jusqu'aux colonnes qui entouraient la statue d'Aslan, qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin.

« Vous avez essayé un ancien pouvoir, mais il a échoué, commença le nain. Mais il existe un pouvoir plus ancien encore et qui a mis Aslan en personne en échec pendant plus d'un siècle. »

Nikabrik descendit les quelques marches et s'approcha de la Table de Pierre, alors qu'au loin, des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda Caspian en tirant son épée.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, tout à coup. Il vit arriver un être vêtu d'une longue cape noire et d'une capuche. Le Prince ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la créature, mais ce qu'elle lui dit de sa voix grave et pleine de rage était tellement impressionnant qu'il en eut la chair de poule.

« J'ai… j'ai faim…, dit la bête en poussant des grognements qui n'avaient rien d'humain. J'ai soif… Je peux jeûner pendant cent ans et ne pas mourir. Je peux boire une rivière de sang et ne pas éclater. »

Une deuxième figure encapuchonnée apparut de l'autre côté de la Table de Pierre, et Caspian fut maintenant persuadé que ce pouvoir dont parlait Nikabrik n'était pas au service du Bien.

« Montrez-moi Vos ennemis ! », hurla la première bête en enlevant sa capuche.

Caspian leva sa lame contre la gorge de la créature, qui s'avérait être un loup-garou. Son corps entier frissonna de terreur alors que la deuxième créature prit la parole :

« Nous haïrons ceux que Vous haïssez… Personne ne sait haïr mieux que nous ! »

Le Prince tourna son regard vers la créature, qui avait une voix féminine. Elle avait le corps d'un être humain, mais était hideuse : elle semblait vieille et pleine de haine et de rage. Son nez était en fait un bec d'oiseau et ses yeux étaient injectés de rouge. Mais même si ces deux bêtes étaient clairement au service du Mal, Caspian avait l'esprit envahit par la rage et la vengeance. Et si ces deux monstres pouvaient l'aider à vaincre son oncle, ainsi soit il.

« Pouvez-vous m'assurer de la mort de Miraz ?, leur demanda-t-il en abaissant légèrement son épée.

-Et plus encore », répondit la seconde créature en effectuant une petite révérence.

Caspian, après encore un léger moment d'hésitation, rangea son épée dans son fourreau et regarda les deux créatures.

« Traçons le cercle ! », fit l'oiseau au corps de femme en prenant le Prince par le bras afin de le placer près des marches, face aux colonnes.

Le loup-garou et elle se mirent à chanter d'étranges paroles, des paroles que Caspian savait maudites, en traçant un cercle tout autour de lui. Celui-ci les regardait faire avec appréhension, mais aussi avec impatience. Il voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière leur magie noire. L'oiseau leva ensuite dans les airs un étrange bâton, qui ressemblait à un mélange de lame de glace et de baguette emplie de magie. Elle hurlait des paroles incompréhensibles puis planta le bâton dans la terre, ce qui laissa une traînée de glace toujours plus grande. La glace envahit ensuite les colonnes complètement et forma une espèce de miroir. Et, tout à coup, Caspian se retrouva face à la Sorcière Blanche.

Le Prince se rendit immédiatement compte de son erreur et voulut se retirer du cercle, mais le loup-garou l'agrippa et il ne pouvait résister à la force de la bête.

« Non ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais !, s'écria-t-il alors que la Sorcière le regardait avec avidité.

-Une seule petite goutte de sang d'Adam, et je serai libre. Et je serai à Vous, mon Roi », lui dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

L'oiseau lui coupa la main avec un couteau et Caspian trembla sous l'effet de la douleur. Le loup-garou le maintenait toujours fermement et le forçait à regarder Jadis. Et petit à petit, le Prince cessa de lutter. Il se perdit dans la beauté sauvage de la Sorcière, qui tendait la main vers lui. Un désir naquit soudain en lui et il se trouva incapable d'y résister. Il tendit la main lentement en direction de Jadis, éblouit par sa beauté. Soudain, il fut percuté par quelqu'un et tomba au sol hors du cercle. La magie de la Sorcière se rompit et il reconnu Peter, épée à la main. C'était lui qui l'avait poussé afin de le sauver. Le Prince aperçut également Lucy, Trompillon et Edmund, qui combattaient les créatures de la nuit. Avant de venir le sauver, Peter avait abattu l'oiseau, et Lucy se chargeait avec Trompillon de Nikabrik. Le nain avait sauvagement empoigné la petite Lucy par les cheveux et la fit tomber sur le sol, à sa merci. Trompillon sortit alors sa dague et poignarda son ancien ami dans le cœur, et Nikabrik s'écroula, mort. Edmund, pendant ce temps, affrontait le loup-garou : celui-ci avait utilisé toute sa puissance contre le Juste, mais Edmund était rusé et il attira la bête vers les rochers, sauta, et lui planta son épée dans le ventre. Le loup poussa un hurlement déchirant, et Edmund retira son épée du ventre de la bête pour lui trancher ensuite la gorge.

Caspian ne s'était toujours pas relevé, bien trop sonné pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il observait le Grand Roi se faire charmer par la Sorcière, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui résistait pas. Susan était apparut derrière eux et observait la scène. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsque le ventre de la Sorcière fut transpercé par une épée. Jadis étouffa un cri de stupeur alors qu'elle tentait de voir qui l'avait agressée, mais son reflet se brisa en mille morceaux. Peter ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant Edmund, l'épée toujours levée entre les colonnes. C'était lui qui avait détruit la Sorcière.

« Je sais, fit le brun à son grand frère avec un regard hanté. Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. »

Il se retira ensuite de la pièce, bientôt suivit par Susan, qui avait lancé des regards accusateurs à Peter et Caspian. Le Prince sortit également de la pièce, ainsi que Lucy et Trompillon. Seul resta Peter, observant la statue d'Aslan, plein de regrets et d'amertume.

* * *

Lorysha enlaçait toujours son frère et restait silencieuse. Elle regardait au loin, devant elle, en direction des bois. Ethan arrêta de fredonner la chanson et regarda sa sœur.

« Pourquoi tu es si silencieuse ? »

Lorysha tourna son regard vers lui et haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que c'est parce que je n'ai rien à dire. »

Ethan la fixa quelques instants avant de répliquer :

« Comment c'était ? La bataille ?

-On va dire que je suis heureuse que tu n'aies pas été présent », répondit-elle simplement en regardant de nouveau devant elle.

Ethan afficha une petite moue de tristesse, et Lorysha, pour le rassurer, commença à chanter doucement les paroles d'une chanson qu'elle avait mémorisée il y a trois semaines de cela, avant d'arriver à Narnia.

 _ **If I told you this was only gonna hurt**_

 _(Si je t'avais dis que ça allait faire mal)  
 **If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn**  
(Si je t'avais prévenu que le feu allait brûler)_

 _ **Would you walk in?**  
(Serais-tu venu?)_

 _ **Would you let me do it first?**  
(M'aurais-tu laissé faire?)_

 _ **Do it all in the name of love**_

 _(Tout laissé faire au nom de l'amour)_

Ethan se mit lui aussi à chanter, et les deux ne s'aperçurent pas de la présence d'Edmund derrière eux, qui les écoutait en restant silencieux. La voix de Lorysha était pleine de douceur et elle chantait comme si elle disait la vérité, qu'elle exprimait ses émotions. Ce devait être une des rares fois où la brune s'exprimait réellement, qu'elle s'autorisait à être sensible, à être vraiment elle. Edmund ne pensait qu'une seule chose : c'était qu'il ne voulait pas rater ce spectacle. Ce pouvait bien être la première et dernière fois qu'il la voyait ainsi.

 _ **Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?**_

 _(Me laisserais-tu te guider même si tu étais aveugle?)  
 **In the darkness, in the middle of the night**_

 _(Dans le noir, au milieu de la nuit?)  
 **In the silence, when there's no one by your side**_

 _(Dans le silence, alors qu'il n'y a personne à tes côtés?)  
 **Would you call in the name of love?**_

 _(M'appellerais-tu au nom de l'amour?)_

Lorysha n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au sens de ces paroles. Pour elle, cela décrivait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait envers son petit frère : le besoin de le protéger et de le guider, la confiance mutuelle qu'ils avaient progressivement installé et l'amour inconditionnel. Mais aujourd'hui, Lorysha hésitait. Elle ne savait plus si ces paroles désignaient son frère, où si elles pouvaient marcher pour quelqu'un d'autre… Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et vit des beaux yeux bruns dans son esprit. La brune secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision de sa tête et continua de chanter.

 _ **In the name of love, name of love**_

 _(Au nom de l'amour, au nom de l'amour)  
 **In the name of love, name of love**_

 _(Au nom de l'amour, au nom de l'amour)_

 _ **In the name, name**_

 _(Au nom de, au nom)_

 _ **If I told you we could bathe in all the lights**_

 _(Si je t'avais dit que nous pourrions être entouré de lumières)  
 **Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?**_

 _(Te lèverais-tu? Me rejoindrais-tu dans le ciel?)  
 **Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?**_

 _(Me ferais-tu confiance sur le sommet, sur le point de sauter?)  
 **Would you fall in the name of love?**_

 _(Serais-tu tombé au nom de l'amour?)_

Edmund rit légèrement face à ce nouveau couplet. L'avant dernier vers lui faisait penser à lui et Lorysha, dans la tour, sur le point de sauter dans le vide. Juste avant, il lui avait demandé si elle lui faisait confiance. Il sourit en coin et continua d'écouter cette étrange chanson, si différente de celles qu'il avait entendu dans les années 1940.

 _ **When there's madness, when there's poison in your head**_

 _(Lorsqu'il y aura de la folie, lorsqu'il y aura du poison dans ton esprit)  
 **When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed**_

 _(Lorsque la tristesse te laissera brisé dans ton lit)  
 **I will hold you in the depths of your despair**_

 _(Je te sortirais du fin fond de ton désespoir)  
 **And it's all in the name of love**_

 _(Et tout ça au nom de l'amour)_

L'esprit d'Edmund se perdit quelques instants dans les paroles de la chanson. Il avait fermé les yeux, et il voyait à présent une jeune fille brune, avec la peau légèrement hâlée et de beaux yeux noirs assise sur un lit de feu. Elle pleurait. La douleur était visible sur son visage, ses traits étaient déformés par la tristesse. Edmund s'approcha du lit, et le feu cessa de brûler. Il ne restait plus que quelques braises alors que le brun était arrivé au bord du lit et qu'il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui, recherchant un contact humain, mais par dessus tout, quelqu'un qui ne la fasse pas souffrir. Edmund leva les yeux vers la brune, et il reconnu Lorysha. Le Roi secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision de ses pensées et il ouvrit les yeux.

 _ **In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love**_

 _ **I wanna testify**_

 _(Je veux témoigner)  
 **Scream in the holy light**_

 _(Je veux crier dans la sainte lumière)  
 **You bring me back to life**_

 _(Que tu me ramènes à la vie)  
 **And it's all in the name of love**_

 _(Et tout ça au nom de l'amour)_

 _ **In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love**_

Lorysha et Ethan se turent et Edmund sut que cela voulait dire que la chanson était terminée. Il restait là, les bras croisés, ne sachant quoi faire. Devait-il annoncer sa présence ? Devait-il juste s'en aller ? Mais il n'eut pas besoin de prendre de décision, car le petit Ethan se tourna vers lui, tout d'abord surpris de le trouver là, puis content. Il lui fit un petit sourire et il se leva.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? », lui demanda sa sœur en se retournant également.

Son regard se durcit légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçut Edmund. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici et les observait-il ?

« Salut, fit timidement le brun en décroisant ses bras.

-Je vais vous laisser cinq minutes, dit joyeusement Ethan. Je vais parler à Lucy. »

Sa sœur lui lança un regard noir et Ethan partit. Edmund alla s'asseoir à côté de la brune, les jambes au-dessus du vide. Il jeta un regard en coin à Lorysha. Celle-ci adoptait la même attitude fermée que lorsqu'ils étaient sur la tour. Le brun soupira.

« Ce n'est pas ton fort… T'ouvrir aux gens… », remarqua-t-il.

Lorysha le regarda de travers.

« Et alors ? C'est un crime ?, répliqua-t-elle froidement en croisant les bras.

-Non. Je trouve ça juste ennuyeux, à force…

-Et bien puisque je t'ennuie, tu peux t'en aller », ironisa-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

Edmund soupira à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Lorysha ne daigna même pas le regarder, et les deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Edmund ne supportait pas ce silence. C'était un silence pesant, comme si Lorysha voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à le dire. Le Juste ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider à se confier, à parler. Tout ce qu'il pouvait tirer d'elle de temps en temps, c'était des petits gestes d'affections lorsque lui-même se confiait. Et il devait dire, qu'à cet instant, il avait grandement besoin de se confier. Mais il ne voulait pas parler à ses frères et sœurs. Il ne leur avait jamais dit toute la vérité à propos de Jadis, alors qu'il l'avait dite à Lorysha.

« Je viens d'affronter la Sorcière Blanche », annonça-t-il, le regard dans le vide.

Lorysha tourna le regard vers lui.

« Comment ça ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était morte ? »

Edmund la regarda également. Elle était de nouveau là : la Lorysha attentionnée et attentive. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors, il continua de parler.

« Elle l'est. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose… Caspian était tellement en colère qu'il a… qu'il s'est fait influencé par un loup-garou, une vieille sorcière au bec d'oiseau et Nikabrik. Ils ont faillit ramener la Sorcière Blanche à la vie, en bas, dans la salle de la Table de Pierre. »

Lorysha le regardait avec crainte, à présent.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda-t-elle. Quelqu'un est mort ?

-Nikabrik et les deux autres, oui. La Sorcière Blanche… je ne sais pas si elle peut rester réellement morte… En tout cas, Caspian et Peter sont tombés tous les deux dans son piège. Elle fait ça, avec les hommes. Elle les charme. »

Edmund regardait à nouveau dans le vide et sa voix était emplie de tristesse.

« Mais son pouvoir ne marche plus sur moi, à cause de tout ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'étais donc assez lucide pour planter mon épée dans son reflet et la renvoyer en enfer momentanément. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va y rester… »

Lorysha pouvait sentir la peur du brun. Il craignait cette Sorcière. Et si tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté était vrai, et Lorysha n'en doutait pas, elle comprenait pourquoi il était si effrayé.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le consoler. Edmund avait finit par tourner son regard vers elle et Lorysha fut de nouveau prise de ce sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle avait peur. Mais Edmund avait besoin de réconfort. Alors, elle tenta de surmonter cette peur et enlaça le brun, qui lui rendit très rapidement son étreinte. Les deux adolescents restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Edmund la main dans les cheveux de la brune et les caressant distraitement, Lorysha accrochée au cou de son ami.

« Tu as été très courageux, Ed. Tu as vaincu ta peur… », murmura Lorysha.

Si seulement elle pouvait faire la même chose… Un jour, elle aussi devra tuer sa Sorcière…


	10. Chapitre 9

**Le début du chapitre est Rated M ! Âme sensible, s'abstenir !  
**

 **Disclaimer** **: Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent tous à C.S. Lewis. Lorysha et Ethan m'appartiennent, ainsi que mes idées.**

 **Fighting for the Light : Broken**

Chapitre 9 : Le calme avant la tempête

 _La mégère se tenait en face d'Ethan et de Lorysha. Tous les trois étaient assis à la table de la cuisine, qui était dans un très mauvais état : les murs étaient noirs et les vitres avaient été fermées avec des planches de bois mal clouées. La lumière du jour passait à peine à travers ces volets improvisés et seule une lampe vacillante éclairait la grande pièce. Le sol n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis ce qui semblait une éternité et des vieilles épluchures de légumes et beaucoup de moisissures se trouvaient sur les plans de travail. Cela dégoûtait les deux enfants à chaque fois que la mégère leur permettait de descendre dans la grande pièce. Une étrange puanteur de moisi, de transpiration, de sang et de mort y régnait. Mais la mégère s'assurait que la table soit toujours en bon état, comparée au reste de la cuisine : une nappe grise y était posée, des livres pour Lorysha et des dessins pour Ethan ainsi que quelques hamburgers. C'était un des bons jours de la mégère : un des jours où elle ne les frapperait peut-être pas, où elle les nourrissait, même si les aliments n'étaient pas forcément équilibrés. La mégère apprenait à lire à Lorysha. Elle avait eu quelques difficultés au départ, car elle avait énormément souffert de l'absence de ses véritables parents et ne semblait pas s'habituer à cette femme égoïste et sans scrupules._

 _Les premiers temps, la mégère n'avait pas été violente avec la petite Lorysha, et une sorte de lien affectif s'était créé. Quelques mois plus tard, la mégère avait commencé à être extrêmement tyrannique avec elle. Lorysha avait fini par être tout le temps sur ses gardes car elle ne savait jamais quel côté de la mégère elle allait voir. La moindre petite erreur pouvait la faire sortir de ses gonds…_

 _La mégère faisait lire un livre compliqué à Lorysha :_ _Madame Bovary_ _de_ _Gustave_ _Flaubert. Lorysha avait un bon niveau de lecture, mais elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle lisait… Et elle avait décidé qu'elle haïssait les livres français, à cause de ce Flaubert. Ethan dessinait et jetait des petits coups d'œil anxieux à sa sœur. Lui aussi se demandait si la mégère allait changer d'attitude… Aujourd'hui, elle les avait nourris et s'était occupée de leurs blessures. Les deux enfants supposaient donc qu'elle aller rester « gentille » avec eux pour la journée. La mégère caressait affectueusement les cheveux d'Ethan, et celui-ci affichait un air paniqué : il avait la tête baissée sur son dessin et n'osait pas regarder ailleurs. La mégère sourit aux deux enfants c'était un sourire doux, qu'une mère normale aurait pu donner à ses enfants. Mais Lorysha savait qu'il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes. Elle lui fit donc un petit sourire également, puis retourna à sa lecture. Elle se tenait droite comme un piquet sur sa chaise et tenait ce maudit livre entre ses mains, en essayant de comprendre les agissements d'Emma Bovary envers son mari._

 _Soudain, un cri d'enfant se fit entendre à l'étage supérieur. Lorysha leva immédiatement les yeux vers le bruit. Elle avait peur que quelque chose comme cela arrive. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce maudit gosse hurle comme ça ? Ça allait énerver la mégère et celle-ci pourrait se retourner contre Ethan et elle pour faire passer sa rage…_

 _Ethan enfonçait sa tête de plus en plus sur son dessin et la mégère grogna de fureur._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à gueuler comme ça, ce petit enfoiré ? », fit-elle._

 _Puis, elle se tourna vers Ethan et Lorysha et leur fit un doux sourire._

 _« Restez-là bien sagement, mes enfants. Je vais m'occuper de son cas… »_

 _La mégère prit un couteau de cuisine et prit un air menaçant avant de monter les escaliers lentement, en faisant craquer chaque marche. Ethan leva des yeux apeurés vers sa sœur, qui lui fit signe de se taire. S'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit, ça allait très mal se passer pour eux… S'ils tentaient de s'échapper, la mégère les retrouverait et leur ferait des choses horribles… Peut-être même qu'elle tuerait l'un d'entre eux, pour leur faire comprendre que jamais ils ne s'échapperaient de son emprise._

 _« Lorysha…, murmura Ethan._

 _-Tais-toi », lui ordonna-t-elle, toutefois sans agressivité._

 _Ethan baissa les yeux et Lorysha s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça._

 _« Il va falloir que tu sois très fort, d'accord ? Elle va revenir ici, avec le môme, et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle va lui faire… Quoi qu'elle fasse, tu ne vas pas regarder, d'accord ? »_

 _Ethan hocha vigoureusement la tête alors que la mégère revenait en tenant fermement l'enfant par les cheveux, et celui-ci hurlait de douleur et de terreur._

 _« J'en ai marre de toi, sale petit con ! Tu ne fais que crier tout le temps ! Sais-tu toute l'énergie que je dépense chaque jour afin de m'occuper de toi et des autres ? Et voilà comment tu remercies ta mère ?! »_

 _Lorysha ferma les yeux une seconde et déglutit péniblement. Elle allait le tuer… Sous leurs yeux. Pour que ça serve de leçon…_

 _La mégère balança l'enfant à travers la pièce et celui-ci commença à pleurer alors qu'elle lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Ethan pleurait maintenant, lui aussi. Il ne regardait pas, comme sa sœur le lui avait ordonné, et Lorysha avait les mains sur ses épaules. Elle s'était levée et regardait la scène. Elle se devait de regarder. L'un deux le devait. Sinon, la mégère leur ferait subir le même sort. Et Lorysha devait se rappeler que la mégère était un monstre, et qu'elle ne devait jamais se prendre d'affection pour elle, comme elle l'avait fait à une époque._

 _La mégère s'acharnait sur le pauvre enfant, qui hurlait de douleur. Du sang commençait à sortir de sa bouche tandis qu'elle le frappait encore et encore, son couteau de cuisine toujours à la main. Il était couvert de bleus, de sang et de sueur. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps, et Lorysha déglutit une nouvelle fois, paralysée par la peur. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, et elle pouvait à peine respirer._

 _« J'en ai assez de t'entendre hurler !, cria-t-elle. Tu es pathétique ! »_

 _Elle lui asséna de nouveau un puissant coup et l'enfant s'évanouit. La mégère continuait de le frapper, et, quand elle fut assez épuisée, elle lui trancha la gorge. Lorysha posa sa main devant les yeux d'Ethan, qui avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait entendu le bruit. Lorsque tout fut terminé, Lorysha lâcha son frère et demeura silencieuse. Un sourire cruel se dessinait sur les lèvres de la mégère alors qu'elle traînait le corps de l'enfant au fond de la pièce. Du sang coulait encore de la blessure fatale et tâchait le sol, déjà noir de sang séché et de moisissures._

 _« Mes enfants, leur dit-elle en récupérant sa douceur d'il y a quelques instants, montez donc dans votre chambre. Je viendrais vous chercher pour dîner. »_

 _Ils ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et se dirigèrent avec une allure qu'ils espéraient normale pour la mégère dans la petite chambre froide et sombre._

Lorysha sentit des bras puissants l'attraper et elle hurla de terreur en se réveillant. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces en tentant d'apercevoir son assaillant, mais lorsqu'elle reconnut Edmund, qui affichait un air terrifié et inquiet, elle se calma progressivement. Ethan était là également et la tenait dans ses bras. Lorysha calma sa respiration et passa une main sur son visage trempé de sueur.

Elle remarqua bien vite que la plupart des Narniens la regardaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur. Cependant, elle ne vit pas les autres Pevensie ni Caspian, elle supposa donc qu'ils n'étaient pas encore venus se coucher. Elle soupira bruyamment et s'affaissa contre Edmund, qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est encore passé ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Tu n'as pas arrêté de hurler dans ton sommeil…, répondit Edmund. On n'arrivait pas à te réveiller…

-C'était quoi cette fois ?, demanda Ethan avec une voix emplie de tristesse.

-T'occupe », lui dit Lorysha.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du petit Ethan et Lorysha s'en voulut aussitôt. Elle savait qu'elle lui causait de la peine, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Comment pouvait-elle lutter contre ses cauchemars, contre son passé ?

Lorysha était toujours appuyée contre le brun, qui lui caressait les cheveux pour la calmer. Cela sembla fonctionner au bout de quelques minutes et les yeux de Lorysha se fermèrent petit à petit, même si elle les rouvrait souvent, comme pour lutter contre le sommeil.

« Tu dois dormir, lui dit Edmund.

-Non, je peux pas… Sauf si tu veux que je hurle à nouveau dans mon sommeil… »

Edmund soupira. Il fit signe à Ethan d'aller se coucher, et le petit garçon lui obéit après un moment d'hésitation. Il fit le même signe aux Narniens qui étaient toujours debout, soucieux. Parmi eux se tenait Ethnos qui lui jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus. Edmund comprit qu'il devait tenter de faire parler la jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il essaierait le lendemain, lorsqu'ils auraient tous dormi, au moins un peu. Le Centaure retourna auprès de sa femme et il fut bientôt suivi des autres Narniens, qui retournaient dans les bras de Morphée.

Edmund tourna de nouveau son regard vers Lorysha : elle était dans un état lamentable. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges, tout son corps tremblait de froid et de peur et elle était en sueur. Elle levait des yeux légèrement apeurés vers lui alors qu'Edmund continuait de caresser ses cheveux.

« Je vais rester avec toi », lui dit-il.

Lorysha le regarda, surprise, puis acquiesça.

« Oui, s'il-te-plaît… »

Edmund changea de position et s'allongea en entraînant Lorysha avec lui. La tête de la jeune fille reposait sur son épaule et Edmund entoura la jeune fille de ses bras. Lorysha ferma les yeux, anxieuse, puis se laissa bercer dans le sommeil. Le brun la regarda s'endormir. Elle paraissait paisible, maintenant. Edmund ferma les yeux à son tour et s'endormit bien vite.

* * *

Caspian était assis, les pieds pendus au-dessus du vide, sur l'espèce de terrasse du tombeau, et il portait son regard au loin, sur la forêt. Il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, comme les Narniens, d'ailleurs. Tous étaient fortement atteints par la défaite au château, et la rumeur qu'il avait failli éveiller la Sorcière Blanche s'était très rapidement propagée au sein du camp, ce qui n'était pas à son avantage. Mais Caspian reconnaissait ses erreurs. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser emporter, ni se laisser influencer.

Il sentit la présence de son professeur derrière lui, et le Prince se retourna vers le vieil homme, qui lui sourit tristement. Cornelius vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Caspian.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit la vérité pour mon père ? », demanda le Prince.

Le professeur le regarda à travers ses lunettes en forme de croissant de lune et répondit :

« Ma mère appartenait au peuple des Nains Noirs de la Montagne du Nord. J'ai risqué ma vie durant toutes ces années afin qu'un jour, Vous soyez un Roi meilleur que ceux qui Vous ont précédés. »

Caspian soupira et regarda ses mains, le regard triste.

« Et je vous ai déçu…, conclu-t-il.

-Je Vous ai dit beaucoup de choses, je Vous en ai cachées beaucoup d'autres, mais c'est uniquement parce que je crois en Vous. »

Caspian le regardait à présent, surpris.

« Vous avez la chance d'incarner la plus noble contradiction de l'histoire, continua Cornelius. Le Telmarin qui a sauvé Narnia. »

Caspian lui fit un petit sourire triste : il ne pensait pas que cela soit vrai. Il n'avait rien sauvé du tout. Ses intentions envers Narnia étaient bonnes, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, le Prince ne pensait plus pourvoir sauver quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Cela avait été une rude nuit pour Lorysha. Elle avait revécu l'un des pires moments de sa vie en cauchemar, et elle détestait quand cela se produisait. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage en se l'aspergeant d'eau claire. Elle se lavait en compagnie de Susan, Lucy et Aliatha, la femme d'Ethnos. Elle s'était légèrement éloignée des deux filles et de la Centaure, voulant rester un moment seule dans ses pensées, même si ce n'était peut-être pas la chose à faire.

Outre le fait qu'elle pensait à la mégère et qu'elle éprouvait une peur lancinante, elle se remémorait le geste d'Edmund. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu crier dans son cauchemar, il avait été le seul, à part Ethan, à venir la prendre dans ses bras et à tenter de la réveiller. Puis, il lui avait proposé de rester avec elle pour la nuit, de veiller sur elle. Lorysha ne savait pas quoi en penser réellement, mais elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante. Grâce à lui, ses cauchemars s'étaient arrêtés, du moins pour la nuit, et elle avait enfin pu se reposer et dormir paisiblement. Lorysha repensa soudainement à la manière dont Edmund l'avait entouré de ses bras protecteurs, puis elle repensa à son inquiétude et sa douceur. Le même sentiment incompréhensible s'empara d'elle et elle passa une main sur son visage. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui. Elle devait arrêter de compter sur lui, d'être dépendante. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle commençait à devenir. Elle avait besoin de lui pour pouvoir dormir normalement, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait qu'elle affronte ses démons toute seule.

Elle entendit Lucy et Susan jouer dans l'eau chaude et rire, et Lorysha les envia. Elles avaient eu une vie à peu près normale, elles… Lorysha aurait tellement aimé vivre avec elles et leurs frères à leur époque. Même si la guerre y faisait rage, ils avaient une famille, ils n'avaient pas été torturés et mutilés… Ils étaient heureux…

« Lorysha !, appela Lucy. Viens avec nous ! »

La brune se tourna vers la petite Lucy et tenta de lui faire son plus beau sourire alors qu'elle s'avançait vers elles. Aliatha était déjà partie et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les trois à chahuter dans l'eau. Lorysha tenta de mettre ses mauvaises pensées de côté et de lâcher prise, de s'amuser. Ce fut Lucy qui réussit à lui changer les idées alors que la petite courrait vers elle et lui balançait un seau d'eau sur la tête. Lorysha hurla de surprise puis se mit à rire aux éclats, rejointe par les deux Pevensie. Les filles s'assirent dans l'eau et s'éclaboussèrent en riant pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis Susan les rappela à l'ordre et elles sortirent des bains. Elles devaient se rendre à l'entraînement, à présent. Lorysha se sentait un peu plus légère, et elle aimait ce sentiment. Elle avait l'impression de vivre, pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

L'entraînement, pour l'instant, se déroulait plutôt bien. Lorysha s'était un peu reposée et comprenait mieux les attentes de Susan. Elle touchait maintenant la cible à chaque fois, même si ses tirs n'étaient pas toujours bien maîtrisés et qu'elle atteignait très rarement le milieu. Ethnos entraînait toujours Peter, Edmund et Caspian mais voulait également entraîner les deux filles. Il avait remarqué que Lorysha n'avait aucune notion de self-défense et qu'elle ne tiendrait pas deux secondes dans la bataille, si bataille il devait y avoir. La brune devait apprendre à se défendre, mais également prendre du poids et du muscle. Elle serait un fardeau si elle s'avérait dans l'incapacité de se débrouiller.

« Ma Reine », dit Ethnos en s'adressant à Susan.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent en direction du Centaure en abaissant leurs arcs.

« J'aimerais m'entraîner avec Lorysha, si Vous le permettez », reprit-il sur un ton très formel.

Susan regarda Lorysha et celle-ci lui envoya un regard interrogateur.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit Susan en haussant les épaules. Nous reprendrons notre entraînement plus tard. »

Lorysha hocha la tête et alla poser son arc. Le Centaure lui tendit une épée et la brune la prit en main. L'épée était très lourde pour elle et elle la laissa tomber au sol.

« Ah merde », jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ça commençait bien… Le Centaure allait penser qu'elle ne valait rien…

Lorysha ramassa l'épée sous les yeux attentifs d'Ethnos et tenta de se mettre en garde, comme elle avait lu dans quelques livres de science-fiction chez la mégère.

« Euh… C'est une bonne position ? Monsieur le Centaure ? », fit-elle, hésitante.

Un sourire naquit sur les fines lèvres d'Ethnos.

« Tu peux m'appeler Ethnos, lui répondit-il. Relève ton épée. »

Lorysha tenta de faire comme il lui dit, mais elle n'avait aucun muscle et l'épée était réellement lourde. Elle avait du mal à la garder en hauteur.

« Tiens-toi plus droite que cela, mais fléchit légèrement les genoux », lui ordonna-t-il.

Lorysha remarqua qu'Edmund, Peter et Caspian regardaient la scène avec beaucoup d'attention, et elle rougit violemment et perdit le peu de concentration qu'elle avait. Ethnos dégaina son épée et, en un seul coup, il la désarma. Lorysha n'avait pas vu le coup venir et rougit d'autant plus.

« Tu n'étais pas concentrée », fit remarquer Ethnos.

Lorysha marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe et alla ramasser son épée. Ethnos lui lança un regard sévère tandis que la brune se remit en garde. Susan se dirigea vers ses frères et le Prince et les entraîna plus loin, ayant remarqué que leur présence dérangeait Lorysha. La brune fut reconnaissante à la Reine de ce geste et secoua la tête pour trouver de la concentration. Elle porta son regard à nouveau sur le Centaure et leva son épée aussi haut qu'elle le pu.

« C'est bien, dit Ethnos. Lève-la encore un peu plus si tu peux. »

Lorysha secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« C'est déjà assez lourd comme ça, j'arrive à peine à respirer…

-Détends-toi, lui dit le Centaure en s'approchant d'elle. Écarte plus tes jambes. Il faut que tes pieds soient à hauteur de ton bassin. Maintenant, respires à fond. »

Lorysha suivit les ordres d'Ethnos et elle remarqua que lorsque ses pieds étaient écartés, elle avait un meilleur équilibre.

« On m'a rapporté que tu faisais énormément de cauchemars et que tu dormais très peu la nuit », lui dit-il calmement.

Lorysha leva des yeux colériques sur lui. Pourquoi lui parlait-il soudainement de ça ? Que voulait-il d'elle ?

« Qui vous a dit ça ?, lui demanda-elle froidement.

-Ton jeune frère, répondit Ethnos toujours aussi calmement en corrigeant légèrement la position de la brune. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi… Et j'ai également pu constater la véracité de ses paroles la nuit dernière.

-Je vais bien », répliqua Lorysha avec hargne.

Pourquoi Ethan était allé raconter ça au premier venu ? Le Centaure n'était peut-être pas digne de confiance, après tout ! Il pouvait être une menace pour eux.

Ethnos soupira.

« Il faut que tu te confies à quelqu'un. Ce qui t'arrive n'est en aucun cas anodin.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne nous connaissez pas, ni moi, ni mon frère ! »

Elle baissa son épée et regardait le Centaure avec fureur.

« Je comprends que vous êtes une personne importante ici, Ethnos, mais ne vous permettez pas de me juger. Je n'ai pas besoin de raconter ma vie parce que je n'ai rien à vous dire. Maintenant, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais aller manger. »

Elle reposa l'épée parmi les autres et partit presque en courant, sous le regard inquiet du Centaure.

* * *

Susan, Caspian, Peter et Edmund étaient retournés près de la Table de Pierre, pour donner de l'espace et de l'intimité à Ethnos et Lorysha. Peter s'était tourné vers Susan sur le chemin et se tortillait nerveusement les mains. La Douce lui avait jeté un regard interrogateur et le Grand Roi s'était arrêté. Caspian et Edmund avaient continué leur route.

« Bon, dit finalement Peter à sa sœur. Il faut qu'on parle à Edmund. »

Susan arqua un sourcil et Peter lui fit une mine déconfite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Par rapport à Lorysha… », fit Peter péniblement.

Un demi-sourire naquit sur les lèvres pleines de Susan et elle hocha la tête tout en essayant de rester sérieuse.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Susan !, s'exclama Peter. Tu sais très bien que ça a été un moment très difficile pour moi quand Maman m'a fait la morale par rapport à ça ! Et maintenant, c'est à nous de nous en charger pour Ed ! »

Susan ne tint plus et explosa de rire, ce qui acheva Peter, qui se prit la tête entre les mains. Susan lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Et bien, qu'attends-tu alors ?, fit-elle en riant.

-J'avais espéré que tu m'aides !, fit Peter.

-Tu peux toujours rêver !, répliqua la brune en rejoignant à grands pas son autre frère et le Prince.

-Mais… Susan ! Reviens ! », s'écria Peter.

Il se prit une nouvelle fois la tête entre les mains. Il n'allait pas aimer faire ça, il le sentait…

Lorsque Susan arriva vers Caspian et Edmund, elle les trouva en grande conversation sur ce qu'il faudrait faire une fois que les Telmarins auraient décidé d'attaquer. Elle les interrompit en disant à son jeune frère que Peter voulait lui parler. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver avec une mine déconfite et il n'oublia pas de lancer un regard noir à Susan, qui lui tira la langue. Edmund prit un air interrogateur tandis que Peter se posta devant lui, très formel.

« Alors voilà, Ed… », commença Peter, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Caspian lança un regard surpris à Susan, qui lui répondit par un sourire narquois et lui chuchota d'attendre.

« Susan et moi avons remarqué que tu t'étais beaucoup rapproché de Lorysha ces derniers temps, et… euh… »

Edmund soupira. Il croyait déjà savoir où est-ce que tout ça allait le conduire, et il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de ça maintenant.

« Peter, je t'arrête tout de suite : je ne comprends pas cette fille.

-Ne pas la comprendre ne veut pas dire ne pas éprouver une sorte de… de… enfin tu vois… »

Peter marmonnait de plus en plus et Susan se retenait de rire. Elle avait la main devant sa bouche et couvrait ses gloussements en toux. Le Grand Roi lui lança un nouveau regard noir et Susan ferma les yeux. Caspian tenta de se faire discret, car lui aussi avait commencé à rire.

« Une sorte de désir ! Voilà ! », finit Peter brusquement.

Edmund ouvrit de grands yeux choqués et Susan explosa de rire. Peter s'en sortait tellement mal que c'était hilarant.

« Sérieusement, Susan, tu pourrais m'aider, quand même !, fit le Grand Roi, exaspéré.

-C'est toi qui a voulu lui parler, pas moi !, gloussa la brune.

-Je comprends plus rien, là… », fit Edmund, paniqué.

Peter soupira bruyamment et tenta de ne pas tenir compte des gloussements de sa sœur et des regards en biais que lui jetait Caspian. Oh, non… Pas lui aussi… Il devra s'en occuper… Mais pour l'instant, la priorité, c'était Edmund.

« Bon, reprit Peter en posant une main sur l'épaule de son jeune frère, je t'ai déjà surpris à plusieurs reprises avec Lorysha dans des situations disons… pas normales pour un jeune de ton âge. »

Edmund leva les yeux au ciel à ce commentaire.

« Tu sais, tu dors avec elle et tu prends des bains avec elle aussi…

-C'était qu'une seule fois, le bain !, répliqua Edmund. Et en plus, ce n'était même pas volontaire ! Je l'ai juste trouvée là… nue… et… »

Susan hurlait toujours de rire face aux comportements de ses frères, ce qui les déconcentrait légèrement. Caspian, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre.

« Justement, reprit Peter. Il faut que tu fasses attention… En plus, ton corps va commencer à… à ressentir… des choses… »

Edmund se couvrit les yeux avec la paume de la main pendant un bref instant.

« S'il-te-plaît, Peter, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça maintenant… C'est hyper gênant…

-Mais c'est aussi très important ! », répliqua son frère.

Si seulement il n'avait pas à faire ça… Il aurait tellement aimé déléguer la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, mais Edmund était son frère et en l'absence de leurs parents, c'était à lui que revenaient les responsabilités comme celle-ci. A son plus grand malheur… Il y avait des jours où Peter détestait être le grand frère.

« Tu arrives à un âge où ton corps va produire des hormones et… tu vas ressentir du désir… pour les femmes… »

Edmund soupirait bruyamment et ne regardait pas son frère en face. Ses joues étaient devenues rouges et il se sentait actuellement très mal à l'aise.

« Et tu aimes bien Lorysha, non ?, demanda Peter.

-Euh… Bah elle est sympa…, marmonna Edmund en se tortillant les mains nerveusement.

-Je crois que Peter veut Vous demander si Vous la trouvez jolie », intervint Caspian.

Edmund les regarda tour à tour et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir en courant, mais son frère lui agrippa l'épaule fermement.

« Bah je sais pas moi… oui, elle est jolie… Lâche-moi Peter… »

Son frère ne l'écoutait pas et échangea un regard avec Caspian.

« Alors il ne faut pas que tu fasses de bêtises, tu comprends, Ed ?, fit Peter avec gravité.

-Oui, c'est bon ! J'ai plus cinq ans ! Arrêtes de me parler comme si j'étais un demeuré ! », s'énerva-t-il en repoussant son frère et en tournant les talons.

Peter, Caspian et Susan échangèrent des regards.

« Ça aurait pu être pire, fit Peter en haussant les épaules et essayant de se rassurer.

-Ça aurait pu être mieux, fit remarquer Susan.

-Si tu m'avais aidé, aussi, on n'en serait pas là ! », grogna le Grand Roi.

Caspian sourit légèrement et préféra se retirer lui aussi.

« C'est toi qui va parler à Lorysha ! », lança Peter à Susan.

La Douce leva les yeux au ciel et partit en direction de l'armurerie, où elle y retrouva Ethnos, seul.

« Où est passée Lorysha ?, demanda-t-elle au Centaure.

-Elle est partie très énervée après que j'ai tenté de lui parler de ses cauchemars…, répondit-il en soupirant.

-Très bien, merci », dit Susan en repartant.

C'était maintenant à elle de jouer. Elle espérait avoir plus de chances que Peter…

* * *

Susan chercha Lorysha partout : aux bains, dans l'immense dortoir, sur la terrasse, mais elle ne la trouvait nulle part. Elle commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle vit la brune marcher droit sur elle.

« Salut, Susan, lui lança-t-elle en mangeant une nectarine.

-Ah ! Te voilà ! Je voulais te parler… »

Susan commença à se tortiller les mains. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit à la manière dont elle allait aborder le sujet. Peter n'avait pas été très subtil, il fallait qu'elle le soit bien plus, surtout avec une personne comme Lorysha, qui était très lunatique.

« Me parler de quoi ?, demanda la brune en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa main.

-D'Edmund, annonça la Douce de but en blanc.

-Et ben quoi ?, répliqua Lorysha avec un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai remarqué que tu étais devenue très proche de lui, et je me demandais si tu l'aimais bien…

-Bah oui, il est cool, dit Lorysha en haussant les épaules. Il est marrant… »

Elle tentait de cacher la gêne qui s'emparait d'elle. A la mention d'Edmund, Lorysha avait tendance à ne pas savoir comment réagir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait : c'était comme si ses joues étaient en feu, ses mains devenaient moites et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle repensait à l'attaque de Telmare, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux sur la tour, accompagnés du Griffon qui était légèrement resté en retrait, et que le brun s'approchait d'elle. Elle repensa également à leur moment dans les bains, puis à la veille, lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras et qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble.

Lorysha secoua la tête pour nettoyer son esprit de ces pensées, ce que Susan remarqua.

« Pourquoi cette question ?, demanda Lorysha en feignant l'indifférence.

-Oh, non, pour rien… Je veux juste que tu ne te sentes pas obligée de faire des choses dont tu n'as pas envie, et il en va de même pour Ed.

-Quelles choses ?, demanda Lorysha, réellement intriguée maintenant.

-Est-ce que tu ressens des sensations étranges quand tu es proche de mon frère ? », demanda soudainement Susan.

 _Oui_ , pensa Lorysha.

« Euh, non, pas spécialement », répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Susan tenta de masquer son sourire en coin lorsqu'elle remarqua le rougissement de la brune.

« Je vois… et bien, si cela devait se produire, je veux que tu saches que c'est tout à fait normal, et que si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un, je suis là. D'accord ?

-Oui, OK… D'accord. Je peux y aller, maintenant ?, fit Lorysha en se grattant la nuque.

-Susan ! Lorysha ! », appela une voix derrière elles.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent et découvrirent Edmund qui courrait vers elles. Lorysha grogna en le voyant et Susan sourit.

« Vous devriez venir… Sur la terrasse… Je vais chercher Peter… »

Le brun reprit sa course et les filles échangèrent un regard intrigué. Elles partirent en direction de la terrasse.

* * *

Peter était assis sur le bas de la Table de Pierre et fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà l'immense statue d'Aslan. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il commençait à douter de tout le monde, mais également de lui-même. Avait-il prit la bonne décision lorsqu'il avait ordonné l'attaque du château de Telmare ? Il pouvait maintenant voir que non. Il avait perdu la moitié de son armée, et ceux qui restaient ne savaient pas manier les armes. Ils étaient quelques uns à pouvoir réellement se battre et à avoir une chance de survivre, si une bataille devait avoir lieu. L'armée de Miraz était terrible et depuis qu'il avait été couronné Roi, elle s'était encore élargit. Le Grand Roi soupira.

Lucy vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa sa petite tête sur l'épaule large de Peter. Celui-ci la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire, qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui apparaissait plus comme une grimace.

Peter pensait à la Sorcière Blanche. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas été capable de lui résister ? Il avait faillit la ramener à la vie, et il était reconnaissant qu'Edmund l'ait tuée avant. Mais de nouveau, Peter s'interrogeait : comment Edmund avait été capable de résister au pouvoir de la Sorcière ? Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ? Il regarda la statue d'Aslan, comme pour demander au Grand Lion des conseils.

Peter soupira à nouveau.

« Tu as de la chance, toi, au moins, dit-il à sa petite sœur.

-Que veux-tu dire ?, lui demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Tu l'as revu… »

Les deux Pevensie tournèrent à nouveau leur regard en direction de la statue majestueuse.

« J'aurais aimé qu'il me donne à moi aussi une sorte de preuve… », ajouta le Grand Roi en soupirant.

Lucy le regarda. Elle voyait à quel point son frère doutait de lui-même, et elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Peut-être qu'il attend que nous fassions nos preuves », répliqua-t-elle.

Peter la regarda à son tour, affichant une mine confuse. N'avait-il pas déjà, par le passé, fait ses preuves ? Qu'est-ce qu'Aslan attendait de lui ?

Les deux Pevensie tournèrent le regard vers Edmund qui s'avançait vers eux, hors de souffle et l'air plus qu'inquiet.

« Peter… Tu devrais voir ça… »

Le Grand Roi se leva et suivit son jeune frère en tenant la main de Lucy. Ils furent rejoints par Susan qui était accompagnée de Lorysha, puis par Ethan, Ethnos, Trompillon et Caspian. Ils allèrent en direction de la terrasse, et, une fois arrivés, la terreur s'empara de chacun d'eux : l'armée de Miraz était là.

* * *

 **Désolée pour cet immense retard, mais là, j'ai une justification valable ! On a eu un énorme orage dans mon village et ma maison a subi d'immense dégâts, du coup j'avais pas forcément la tête à écrire, surtout qu'il a plut dans ma chambre et que j'ai du la vider à toute vitesse et mettre mes affaires n'importe comment dans le reste de la maison en attendant d'avoir des cartons pour les ranger… Du coup les experts passent bientôt et on verra bien ce qu'ils nous disent…**

 **XXX**

 **Sinon, merci beaucoup à Ananas23 et à Charly1902 pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a également plu :D**

 **XXX**

 **Annonce générale : il me reste cinq chapitres à écrire ! Donc le premier livre sera bientôt terminé, j'espère pouvoir le finir avant le 22 septembre (ma rentrée) et pouvoir commencer Fire tout de suite après ;) Je peux déjà vous dire que Fire va se composer de sept chapitres et qu'il sera bien plus sombre que Broken (il sera Rated M, alors que Broken était un gros T)**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer** **: Narnia et ses personnages appartiennent tous à C.S. Lewis. Lorysha et Ethan m'appartiennent, ainsi que mes idées.**

 **Fighting for the Light : Broken**

Chapitre 10 : A la recherche d'Aslan

Dix milles.

Voilà de combien d'hommes Miraz disposait : dix milles soldats armés jusqu'aux dents et surentraînés. Les Narniens étaient seulement trois milles.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

C'était ce qu'il se disaient tous tandis qu'ils observaient l'armée de Miraz et leurs catapultes.

Miraz lui-même avait fini par apparaître, couvert d'une armure dorée et richement ornée, chevauchant un cheval blanc.

Les Pevensie, Caspian, Trompillon, Lorysha et Ethan échangèrent des regards plus qu'inquiets. L'heure de vérité avait sonné et ils n'étaient en aucun cas prêts.

« Tout le monde rentre », ordonna le Grand Roi Peter en jetant un dernier regard à l'Usurpateur avant de se diriger vers la Table de Pierre.

Ses sœurs et son frère le suivirent immédiatement, bientôt accompagnés de Lorysha et d'Ethan. Ce dernier tenait fermement la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. Les derniers à suivre furent Trompillon et Caspian. Ethnos les rejoignit également, ainsi que Ripitchip, le Professeur Cornelius, Chasseur-de-Truffes, l'ours Burgundy et Aliatha. Le nouveau conseil était ainsi formé.

Tous s'assirent en silence dans la grande salle, attendant les ordres de Peter. Edmund partit s'asseoir à côté de Chasseur-de-Truffes, Lorysha et Ethan. Lucy, Trompillon et Susan s'assirent non loin d'eux tandis qu'Aliatha et Ethnos étaient aux côtés du Grand Roi. Caspian et son professeur s'étaient assis dans un coin et l'ours Burgundy les avait rejoint. Ripitchip était posté près de Peter, qui avait les bras croisés et le regard dans le vide. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas de combien de temps ils disposaient avant que les Telmarins n'attaquent et il n'avait pas de plan. Lucy se rapprocha de son grand frère et vint poser une main sur son épaule. Peter soupira.

« Bien. Voilà ce que nous allons faire, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée et formelle mais qui tremblait légèrement. Lucy, tu déclares avoir vu Aslan dans la forêt il y a quelques jours. »

La Vaillante hocha la tête.

« Tu vas partir à sa recherche, avec Ethan. »

Le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Il allait enfin avoir la chance de voir Aslan ! Il sourit de toutes ses dents à la jeune Lucy, qui lui rendit son sourire.

« Comment ça ?, intervint Lorysha en fronçant les sourcils.

-Laisse-moi finir !, la coupa le Grand Roi avec un regard sévère. Ils vont y aller ensemble parce qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour assister à une bataille et qu'ils se feraient tuer en cinq minutes. D'ailleurs, tu vas également les accompagner. »

Face au ton du blond, Lorysha jugea préférable de ne rien dire et elle hocha la tête. Au moins, elle serait avec son frère et pourrait le protéger.

« Susan vous accompagnera également, dit Peter. Aslan est notre meilleur espoir. Il est le seul espoir que nous ayons… »

Peter regarda à terre. Trompillon prit la parole.

« Alors, c'est ça votre plan ? Envoyer trois enfants sans défense et la Reine Susan trouver un lion imaginaire dans la partie la plus sombre de la forêt ? Avec très certainement des Telmarins à leurs trousses ? Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a eu suffisamment de morts comme ça ?

-Nikabrik était mon ami, mais il avait perdu espoir. Contrairement aux Rois et Reines de l'Ancien Temps, et contrairement à moi, intervint Chasseur-de-Truffes.

-Alors je viendrais avec vous, dit Trompillon à Lucy.

-Non, vous serez plus utile ici. Et puis, j'ai Susan, Lorysha et Ethan », dit-elle en souriant.

Susan vint poser une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa petite sœur.

« Nous devrons tenir jusqu'à ce que Lucy, Susan, Lorysha et Ethan reviennent, dit Peter.

-Il faut trouver quelque chose qui empêcherait la bataille…, dit Chasseur-de-Truffes.

-Sinon, cette bande de chacals va nous écraser, fit remarquer Lorysha en posant un bras sur les épaules de son petit frère.

-On dit pas des chacaux ? », lui glissa Edmund discrètement.

Lorysha se tourna vers lui et soupira.

« T'es vraiment désespérant… », lui lança-t-elle.

Ethan rit légèrement à sa remarque.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?_ , se demanda le brun en arquant un sourcil.

Les deux jeunes reportèrent leur attention sur Peter, puis sur Caspian, qui venait de se lever.

« Si je peux me permettre, Miraz est un tyran et un meurtrier. »

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui et se demandait où le Prince voulait en venir.

« Mais en tant que Roi, il doit se soumettre à certaines règles, à des traditions. Il respecte les attentes de son peuple. Et il y a une tradition en particulier qui peut nous faire gagner pas mal de temps.

-Continuez, dit Peter.

-Défiez-le en combat singulier », répondit Caspian en échangeant un regard entendu avec le Grand Roi.

* * *

L'armée de Miraz avait installé son camp près des bois, à quelques kilomètres du tombeau. Ils avaient eu l'effet escompté : les Narniens avaient maintenant peur et savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Des gardes surveillaient néanmoins les environs, au cas où les Narniens décideraient d'effectuer une attaque en douce comme au château. Et les gardes venaient de repérer un humain, un Faune et un Centaure se diriger droit sur leur camp, des fleurs de paix blanches à la main. Ils appelèrent immédiatement le Général Glozelle ainsi que le Roi Miraz, qui constatèrent par eux-mêmes la véracité de leurs paroles.

« Peut-être ont-ils l'intention de se rendre, suggéra le Général.

-Non, répliqua Miraz en secouant la tête. Ils sont bien trop nobles pour cela… »

Le Roi jeta un regard meurtrier en direction des Narniens mais ordonna à ses hommes de les laisser passer. Il était curieux quant à leurs intentions. Il ordonna au Général Glozelle d'avertir les autres seigneurs de l'arrivée des Narniens et de le rejoindre dans la tente du conseil. Il s'y rendit lui-même et attendit les seigneurs, qui arrivèrent assez rapidement, un par un. Une fois que tous furent présents, Miraz ordonna aux gardes d'aller chercher un porte-parole des trois Narniens. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec l'humain, qui s'avérait être le Roi Edmund Le Juste. Il avait troqué sa tunique bleue pour une armure rouge flamboyante avec un lion majestueux sur le devant. Il avait à la main un long morceau de parchemin.

« Bien, fit Miraz. Quel message nous apportez-Vous, Prince Edmund ?

-Roi, le coupa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Je Vous demande pardon ?, répondit Miraz en arquant un sourcil.

-C'est « Roi Edmund », à vrai dire. Seulement Roi. Peter est le Grand Roi. »

Devant l'air abasourdi des Telmarins, il rajouta avec un sourire plus large :

« Je sais, c'est compliqué. »

Miraz leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

« Mon frère m'a demandé de vous apporter ce message, continua Le Juste en déroulant le parchemin contenant le message du Grand Roi. Moi, Peter, par la Grâce d'Aslan, par élection et par conquête, Grand Roi de Narnia, Seigneur de Cair Paravel et Empereur des Îles Solitaires, dans le but d'éviter une abominable effusion de sang, défie et appelle l'Usurpateur Miraz à un combat singulier sur le champ de bataille, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Le vainqueur obtiendra une capitulation totale. »

Edmund replia le parchemin tout en gardant ses yeux châtains fixés sur Miraz, qui avait l'air assuré.

« Dites-moi, Roi Edmund, pourquoi devrions-nous accepter une telle proposition alors que mon armée est telle qu'elle vous décimera en deux heures de temps ? »

Le brun serra la mâchoire. Évidemment, cet argument était plutôt valable, mais sa réponse était prête depuis longtemps :

« N'auriez-vous pas déjà sous-estimé notre nombre par le passé ? Après tout, vous considériez les Narniens, il y a une semaine encore, tous éteints.

-Et vous le serez bientôt pour de bon, répliqua Miraz gravement avec un air menaçant.

-Dans ce cas, Vous n'avez rien à craindre », fit Edmund avec un sourire en coin.

Miraz rit, ce qui surpris légèrement Le Juste, mais il ne fit rien paraître. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme prévu.

« Ce n'est pas une question de bravoure, dit Miraz.

-Donc c'est avec bravoure que vous refusez d'affronter un adversaire qui a la moitié de votre âge ? », demanda-t-il, narquois.

Le sourire d'Edmund s'élargissait tandis que Miraz se décomposait. Il évitait le regard des autres seigneurs, qui observaient avec attention leur nouveau Roi.

« Qui a dit que je refusais ?, fit l'Usurpateur en se penchant vers Le Juste.

-Vous aurez notre soutien, Votre Majesté, intervint l'un des Seigneur. Quelle que soit Votre décision.

-Sire, dit le Seigneur Sopespian, qui se trouvait à la gauche de Miraz. Notre avantage militaire à lui seul Vous offre une parfaite excuse pour éviter… »

Miraz tira très soudainement son épée de son fourreau, se leva et menaça Sopespian.

« Je ne cherche pas à éviter quoi que ce soit ! C'est bien compris ? »

Le Seigneur Sopespian hocha la tête faiblement tandis que le Général Glozelle intervenait :

« Sa Majesté ne refuserait jamais une telle proposition, car c'est l'occasion rêvée de prouver au peuple… de quoi Elle est capable… »

Edmund sourit en coin de nouveau. Miraz était coincé et il ne pouvait qu'accepter. L'Usurpateur s'en rendit compte et il soupira. Puis, en s'adressant à Edmund, il dit :

« Il vaudrait mieux pour Vous que l'épée de Votre frère soit plus aiguisée que Sa plume… »

Edmund sourit narquoisement à l'Usurpateur.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Roi Miraz. Elle le sera. »

* * *

Susan avait emmené Lorysha et Lucy se changer afin d'avoir des tenues plus adaptées pour partir à la recherche d'Aslan dans la forêt. Caspian s'était occupé d'Ethan tandis qu'Edmund était allé porter le message à Miraz et que Peter se préparait pour le combat singulier.

Lorysha avait grogné lorsque Susan lui avait ordonné d'enfiler une longue robe bleue qui lui arrivait aux chevilles puis une armure qui protégeait son torse par-dessus.

« Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de danger mais on ne sait jamais. Comme l'a dit Trompillon, des soldats Telmarins peuvent très bien nous attendre à l'entrée des bois… », avait fait remarquer Susan.

Lorysha avait donc mis la robe et l'armure sans trop rechigner, mais même cette légère protection était lourde pour elle. La brune avait légèrement gagné en muscles et en poids depuis le début de leurs aventures, mais elle ne supportait pas le poids d'une charge trop longtemps. Elle espérait qu'ils trouveraient vite Aslan pour revenir au tombeau et ainsi mettre un terme à tout cela.

Susan était allée récupérer leurs armes à l'armurerie et elle donna son arc et ses flèches à Lorysha et son poignard et son cordial à Lucy. Elle avait également récupéré un petit poignard pour Ethan, au cas où. Susan s'était elle-même changée et portait une belle robe violette prévue pour le combat et portait la même armure que Lorysha. Lucy, elle, ne portait pas d'armure et s'était contentée d'enfiler une robe de combat.

« Et si on se retrouve séparés à un moment ?, avait demandé Lucy, les larmes aux yeux.

-Il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec toi, Lucy. Ne t'en fais pas », avait répondu Susan.

Puis, les filles s'étaient mises en route vers la pièce qui leur servait d'écurie pour y rejoindre Caspian et Ethan, qui les attendaient depuis déjà dix minutes.

« Les filles prennent toujours trop de temps, se lamenta Ethan, ce qui fit rire Caspian.

-Désolées pour le retard, s'excusa Susan formellement auprès du Prince. Quels chevaux nous conseillez-vous, Prince Caspian ? »

Celui-ci attarda quelque peu son regard sur la Douce avant de secouer la tête pour se changer les idées et les mena vers deux beaux chevaux aux pelages noir de jais.

« Voici Destrier, leur dit-il. Il est mon plus fidèle compagnon. Vous serez entre de bonnes mains avec lui.

-Entre de bons sabots », fit remarquer Lucy.

Ethan rit face à cette remarque et les autres sourirent.

« Et voici Tornade. Je l'ai récupéré lors de l'attaque de Telmare, continua le Prince.

-Très bien. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Caspian. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants. »

Caspian hocha la tête formellement tandis que Susan et Lucy attelaient les chevaux.

« Lorysha, tu seras avec moi puisque tu ne sais pas monter, et Ethan sera avec Lucy. Ça te convient ? »

La brune soupira.

« Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

-Tu peux toujours monter avec Lucy, si tu préfères », dit Susan.

Lucy lui adressa un grand sourire auquel Lorysha répondit, puis elle remarqua que son frère lui faisait signe qu'il voulait monter avec La Vaillante.

« Je vais monter avec toi, Susan », répondit-elle en souriant en coin.

Ethan lui sourit et Caspian rit légèrement.

Susan monta Destrier et aida Lorysha à monter derrière elle, tandis que Caspian aidait Lucy et Ethan à monter Tornade. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sur les chevaux, Caspian se dirigea vers la Reine Susan et lui dit en tendant la trompe magique :

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous rende cet objet. Après tout, il pourrait vous être plus utile qu'à moi. »

Susan lui fit un doux sourire, puis répondit :

« Non, gardez-là. Au cas où vous auriez besoin de m'appeler. »

Elle lança ensuite Destrier au galop et Lorysha s'accrocha à la Reine de justesse pour ne pas tomber. Elles furent vite suivies par Lucy et Ethan et La Vaillante cria à Susan :

« « Au cas où vous auriez besoin de m'appeler ? »

-Ne commence pas, Lucy ! », lui cria Susan en retour en se renfrognant, ce qui déclencha un rire à Lorysha et Ethan.

* * *

Les Reines avaient mené les chevaux au galop jusqu'à la sortie à l'arrière du tombeau que leur avait indiquée Caspian. Cette sortie donnait directement sur la forêt, ce qui leur évitait de faire un détour.

« Est-ce qu'on sait au moins où on va ?, demanda Lorysha à La Douce.

-Nous allons commencer par retourner à l'endroit où Lucy a vu Aslan. C'est notre seule piste », lui répondit-elle en échangeant un regard entendu avec sa petite sœur.

Ils chevauchaient depuis moins de trois minutes lorsque La Vaillante entendit des hennissements de chevaux autour d'eux. Elle leva le regard et aperçut six soldats Telmarins à leurs trousses.

« Ils nous ont vu ! », s'écria-t-elle.

Susan et Lorysha levèrent également le regard brièvement et la Reine grogna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? », cria le petit Ethan, apeuré.

Personne ne lui répondit alors qu'ils continuaient de chevaucher pour essayer de distancer les Telmarins, qui, malheureusement, gagnaient du terrain.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent une clairière, Susan stoppa Destrier et descendit de la monture. Lorysha lui lança un regard interrogateur tandis que Lucy arrêtait également Tornade. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre mais La Douce la retint d'un signe de tête.

« Je suis désolée, Lucy. Vous allez devoir continuer seuls, toi et Ethan… Lorysha et moi restons ici pour vous laisser de l'avance.

-Quoi ?, hallucina Lorysha en descendant tant bien que mal de Destrier. Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que j'abandonne mon frère ? Mais comment est-ce qu'on descend de ce truc ?! »

Elle se prit les pieds dans un étrier et manqua de tomber violemment à terre. Susan la rattrapa de justesse. Lorysha lui lança un regard meurtrier et se dégagea de son emprise.

« Écoute Lorysha, on n'a pas le temps d'en discuter !, dit Susan d'une voix ferme.

-Je le protégerais, Lorysha. Tu as ma parole », intervint Lucy avec un regard assuré et doux.

La brune tourna son regard vers la plus jeune des Pevensie et fut frappée par son optimisme et son assurance. Elle soupira bruyamment.

« Bon, très bien ! », lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Susan envoya Tornade au galop tandis que Destrier suivit derrière. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules, appréhendant la rencontre avec les Telmarins. Elles n'étaient que deux et eux étaient six. Sans compter que Lorysha n'était pas une très bonne tireuse et que les cibles seraient en mouvement. Susan soupira. Elle aurait sans doute dû envoyer Lorysha avec Lucy et Ethan. Elle aurait été en sécurité et n'aurait pas été un poids dans cette bataille.

« Tu te rappelles de ton entraînement ?, lui demanda Susan en encochant une flèche.

-Bien sûr que oui, il date de ce matin… », répliqua Lorysha en roulant des yeux.

Susan soupira à nouveau mais ne dit rien.

« Imite mes positions comme à l'entraînement. Encoche ta flèche, tends ton arc, inspire et expire lentement et doucement. »

Lorysha fit comme La Douce lui ordonnait et tenta de se relaxer. Si elle devait mourir, elle mourrait en protégeant son frère.

Les soldats Telmarins se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Susan, qui avait une excellente vue, les apercevait déjà entre les arbres. Les chevaux étaient à leur puissance maximale et les soldats avaient dégainé leurs épées. Susan se tint droite comme un piquet alors qu'elle tendait son arc également.

« Je prends le deuxième qui arrive, dit-elle à Lorysha. Prends le premier ou le troisième.

-Je vais déjà essayer d'en toucher un et on verra la suite après, hein… », répondit-elle, sa voix tremblotant légèrement.

Elle n'était vraiment pas assurée. Elle savait qu'il y avait de très fortes chances qu'elle rate son coup et qu'elle se mette elle et par la même occasion Susan encore plus en danger. Sa main gauche, avec laquelle elle tenait son arc, tremblait et elle avait maintenant du mal à respirer.

« A mon signal, on tire », dit la Reine.

Susan compta mentalement jusqu'à dix. Les soldats n'étaient maintenant plus très loin des filles, mais elles devaient attendre le moment opportun pour tirer. Pas trop tôt, mais pas trop tard non plus pour qu'elles puissent avoir le temps d'encocher une deuxième flèche.

« Maintenant ! », cria Susan en relâchant la corde.

La flèche de Susan atteignit sa cible avec facilité et toucha le Telmarin dans la gorge. Celle de Lorysha atterrit dans le cheval du troisième Telmarin. Susan encocha immédiatement une deuxième flèche et mis le premier Telmarin à terre, tandis que Lorysha jura et soupira.

« Ce n'est pas l'entraînement ! Continue si tu ne veux pas mourir ! », lui cria Susan en encochant une troisième flèche.

La Reine lâcha une fois de plus la corde et le Telmarin tomba à terre, son cheval galopant loin de la bataille.

Lorysha tenta de se reprendre, mais elle avait maintenant d'énormes difficultés à se concentrer. Elle était trop focalisée sur son échec. Elle ne s'attendait pas à faire des miracles. Elle se sentait coupable et ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Les trois autres Telmarins galopaient vers elles à une vitesse toujours plus grande et Susan manqua de peu le quatrième Telmarin qui fonçait sur la Reine, épée dégainée. Susan se baissa de justesse et Lorysha sauta sur le côté tout en relâchant sa flèche, qui alla s'insérer dans la tête du soldat. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient maintenant au sol et il était trop tard pour se relever. Elles étaient à la merci des Telmarins. Lorysha ferma fort les yeux. Elles allaient mourir, elle le savait… Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Ethan, ni même Edmund…

Les soldats étaient descendus de leurs chevaux et tenaient les deux filles en joug avec leurs épées. Celui qui se chargeait de Lorysha pointa son arme sur sa gorge et laissa une petite trace de sang couler sur la peau mate de la brune. Celle-ci sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Elle aurait tellement voulu se défendre, mais elle n'en était pas capable. Premièrement, parce que si elle bougeait d'un millimètre, le soldat n'hésiterait certainement pas à lui trancher la gorge. Deuxièmement, parce qu'elle était paralysée par la peur, comme elle l'était à chaque fois que la mégère s'en prenait violemment à elle.

Susan n'en menait pas large non plus. Le soldat en charge d'elle la tenait fermement par les cheveux et lui ordonnait en hurlant de lui dire ce qu'elles faisaient dans les bois alors que leur Roi était en combat singulier avec Peter.

Mais soudain, une épée fendit l'air et vint se loger dans le torse du Telmarin qui tenait la Reine. Le soldat hurla avant de tomber à terre, mort. Susan ouvrit les yeux pour voir son sauveur et reconnu le Prince Caspian, qui se battait actuellement avec le second soldat. La Douce rampa vers Lorysha, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, et la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. Caspian tua le Telmarin et rejoignit les filles.

« Vous auriez dû prendre la trompe », fit remarquer le Prince avec un petit sourire triste.

Susan lui rendit son sourire puis se concentra de nouveau sur Lorysha, qui avait pris ses genoux dans ses mains et qui se penchait d'avant en arrière, le regard dans le vide. Susan échangea un regard inquiet avec Caspian et les deux se penchèrent à ses côtés. La Douce posa une main sur le bras de la jeune fille et une autre sur sa joue et la força à croiser son regard.

« Écoute-moi Lorysha, dit-elle le plus calmement possible, j'ai besoin de toi, d'accord ? C'est terminé, ils sont morts. Caspian les a tués. Ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal, tu comprends ?

-Pas… pas eux…, articula Lorysha entre ses larmes. Mais Elle… Elle sait me faire mal… »

La jeune fille se balançait toujours légèrement d'avant en arrière et Susan l'enlaça.

« Je vais te protéger, Lorysha, dit Susan. Nous allons te protéger. »

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Caspian, qui hocha la tête et alla récupérer son cheval ainsi qu'un cheval de soldat Telmarin.

« Je vais monter avec elle », dit Caspian.

La Reine hocha la tête.

« Lorysha ? On va retourner au tombeau, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ? Tout pourrait être perdu… Ils pourraient déjà être tous morts… Tous ces enfants dans la grande maison pourraient être tous morts… Et ils ne seront même pas enterrés…, dit-elle en pleurant.

-De quoi parle-t-elle ?, s'enquit Caspian auprès de la Reine.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée… », fit Susan, inquiète.

Le Prince s'approcha de la brune et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Vous voulez monter avec moi, dame Lorysha ?, demanda-t-il. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, nous sommes dans le même camp. »

Lorysha regarda à travers lui comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Ethan… Je veux Ethan…, fit-elle.

-Ethan est en sécurité, Lorysha, dit Susan. Il ne lui arrivera aucun mal, il est avec Lucy. Tu te rappelles ? »

Lorysha arrêta soudainement de pleurer et regarda la Reine Susan.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais à terre ? Pourquoi Caspian est ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que mes joues sont mouillées ? »

Elle sécha ses larmes et se leva tandis que Caspian et Susan échangeaient un regard incrédule.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?, demanda Susan.

-Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous rappelez, dame Lorysha ?, enchérit Caspian formellement.

-Des soldats Telmarins qui nous arrivaient droit dessus, répondit Lorysha. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

Caspian et Susan se regardèrent à nouveau, mais choisirent de ne pas répondre. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

« Nous t'expliquerons plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut retrouver mes frères, répondit la Reine. Tu vas monter avec Caspian. »

Lorysha hocha la tête et suivit le Prince qui l'aida à monter sur le cheval tandis que Susan se dirigeait vers un des chevaux des Telmarins qui était resté sur place.

* * *

Peter et Edmund sortirent du tombeau, acclamés par les Narniens qui s'étaient rassemblés à l'entrée pour observer le duel. Les archers étaient déjà positionnés sur la terrasse afin de se préparer à toute éventualité. L'armée de Miraz s'était également postée plus loin et encourageait son Roi en scandant son nom. Les deux adversaires allaient s'affronter dans un combat à mort sur un carré de ruines, au milieu du champ de bataille. Deux arches marquaient l'entrée de chaque Roi et un siège avait été apporté pour L'Usurpateur, qui était déjà assis, vêtu d'une armure dorée digne d'un roi et entouré de ses deux conseillers, le Général Glozelle et le Seigneur Sopespian. Ethnos gardait l'entrée du côté Narnien et attendait ses Rois, épée levée en signe de respect et d'allégeance. L'ours Burgundy était sur le côté et fixait le Roi Miraz de son regard le plus sombre afin de tenter de le terroriser, mais cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté.

Peter fixait Miraz, concentré sur son objectif. S'il réussissait à tuer l'Usurpateur en combat singulier, la bataille ne devrait normalement pas avoir lieu. Mais il n'était pas confiant quant à la parole de Miraz, et le Grand Roi avait préféré concocter un plan de secours au cas où. Peter ne lâchait pas Miraz du regard et celui-ci venait également d'apercevoir le jeune homme marcher dans sa direction. Ethnos fit un signe de tête à Peter, qui le lui rendit. Le Centaure se tourna pour faire face aux Telmarins, une fois que Peter et Edmund s'étaient arrêtés à l'entrée des ruines. Le Juste, qui avait en main Vaillante, l'épée du Grand Roi, la lui tendit, et le blond la dégaina de son fourreau après avoir pris son bouclier.

« Bonne chance », articula Edmund avec peine.

Il avait peur pour son frère. Après tout, il y avait une chance sur deux pour qu'il s'en sorte, et Miraz était plus âgé et plus expérimenté que lui.

« Merci », lui répondit Peter en s'avançant, bientôt rejoint par Miraz qui avait mis son heaume.

Les deux opposants se toisaient du regard, se jugeaient l'un l'autre pour tenter de découvrir une faille. Ils tournaient en rond et les cris des Narniens et des Telmarins avaient cessé. Le silence total régnait à présent sur le champ de bataille, et tout le monde était concentré sur les deux hommes s'apprêtant à se battre à mort.

« Il est encore temps de capituler, lança Miraz à Peter.

-Faites comme bon vous semble, grinça le Grand Roi entre ses dents.

-Combien d'hommes doivent encore mourir pour le trône ?, répliqua L'Usurpateur.

-Un seul homme », fit Peter en abaissant son propre heaume et en lançant le premier coup avec un hurlement de guerre.

Il se précipita sur Miraz, épée levée, et tenta de l'atteindre à la gorge, mais le Telmarin bloqua son coup avec aise et repoussa Le Magnifique quelques mètres plus loin en lui assénant un violent coup au visage. Peter étouffa un cri et se reprit immédiatement : chaque seconde comptait, à présent.

Il se remit en garde et les deux adversaires se tournèrent une nouvelle fois autour. Cette fois, ce fut Miraz qui envoya le premier coup. L'Usurpateur s'élança vers le Grand Roi et visa l'abdomen avec son épée mais Peter bloqua le coup avec son bouclier.

Le blond enchaîna ensuite une série d'attaques rapides. Miraz bloqua les trois premiers coups facilement et voulu donner un coup de pied dans le genou du Magnifique pour le faire tomber mais il échoua. La série d'attaque de Peter mit L'Usurpateur en grande difficulté et les Narniens encouragèrent leur Roi, qui réussit à mettre Miraz à terre. Le Telmarin hurla de rage pour se donner du courage : il roula à terre alors que Peter voulait enfoncer son épée dans son abdomen et le Grand Roi glissa à cause de la rapidité et de la force qu'il avait mis dans son coup. Le jeune homme tomba à terre alors que Miraz se relevait et lui asséna un puissant coup de bouclier dans les côtes. Peter hurla de douleur et se releva aussi vite qu'il le put et bloqua le prochain coup de L'Usurpateur.

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre les cris des Narniens et le cri de terreur d'Edmund alors que Miraz envoyait son bouclier dans son visage. Le heaume du Grand Roi tomba et tous virent la grosse trace rouge à l'endroit où L'Usurpateur avait frappé. Les deux adversaires s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre, tous deux déjà à bout de souffle et transpirants. Ils se remirent en garde, fléchissant légèrement les genoux, épée bien tenue en main et bouclier devant eux.

Peter poussa un cri de rage et attendit que Miraz frappe. Les Telmarins encourageaient leur nouveau Roi en hurlant et celui-ci s'élança vers Peter et enchaîna une série d'attaque. Peter réussit à les bloquer pour la plupart grâce à son bouclier tout en envoyant Vaillante dans le dos de L'Usurpateur. Il réussit à le blesser et Miraz poussa un juron tout en criant de douleur. Il se reprit et hurla une nouvelle fois en donnant un puissant coup d'épée en direction de la jambe du Grand Roi, qui bondit sur le côté. Miraz se tourna vers lui et voulu lui assener de nouveau un coup de bouclier, mais le blond fut plus rapide et lui coupa profondément la jambe.

Le Telmarin se recula de quelques pas en gémissant de douleur. Peter profita de ce petit instant de répit pour reprendre son souffle. L'Usurpateur fit mine de vouloir abandonner et Peter arqua un sourcil de surprise, puis passa son bras autour de ses côtes douloureuses. Il détourna le regard une seconde et Miraz choisi ce moment pour courir vers lui et le faire tomber à terre. Le Grand Roi fut pris de cours et son souffle coupé à cause de la violence de la chute. Miraz poussa un ricanement et donna un grand coup de pied dans le bouclier de Peter, qui était face contre terre, afin de tordre l'épaule du jeune homme. Cela eut l'effet escompté et Le Magnifique hurla de douleur et se roula sur le côté, essayant d'échapper aux nouvelles attaques de Miraz. Peter eut soudain une idée et roula en direction du Telmarin, afin de le faire trébucher à son tour. Il réussit et le Telmarin tomba à terre. Peter en profita pour se relever et se mettre en position.

Tout à coup, il entendit un hennissement et il se tourna vers la provenance du son. C'était Caspian, Lorysha et Susan qui revenaient. Miraz tourna également le regard vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Son Altesse a-t-Elle besoin de répit ?, demanda-t-il au jeune homme sarcastiquement.

-Cinq minutes, répondit Peter en se tenant l'épaule qui le faisait horriblement souffrir.

-Trois ! », répliqua Miraz en se dirigeant vers le Général Glozelle.

Edmund se précipita sur son frère afin de l'aider à marcher, tandis que Caspian et Susan dirigeaient leurs chevaux vers le tombeau. Les trois compagnons descendirent et rejoignirent Peter qui venait de s'asseoir, Edmund et Ethnos.

« Lucy et Ethan ? », demanda immédiatement Peter en jetant un coup d'œil à Lorysha et en se relevant.

Elle n'aurait jamais pu abandonner son frère. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, répondit Susan. Grâce à l'aide de Caspian.

-Merci, répondirent les frères Pevensie en même temps.

-Vous étiez occupé », répondit Caspian au Grand Roi.

Edmund se dirigea vers Lorysha et celle-ci se précipita dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? », demanda Le Juste à la brune.

Celle-ci hocha faiblement la tête et rompit leur étreinte. Edmund la regarda, puis dit avec une voix inquiète :

« Tu es blessée. »

En effet, Lorysha avait une petite trace rouge due à l'épée que le Telmarin avait pointée sur sa gorge. Ce n'était rien de grave, car la blessure avait arrêté de saigner.

« C'est rien, répondit-elle. Et vous, ça va ici ? »

Elle désigna Peter de la tête et Edmund eut l'air inquiet.

« Pour l'instant…, dit-il.

-Il vaudrait mieux que vous montiez sur la terrasse avec les autres archers, leur dit Peter. Je serais rassuré. »

Susan hocha la tête et Lorysha l'imita.

« Vas-y, je te rejoins », dit La Douce à son amie.

Lorysha ne rechigna pas et après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Edmund, elle tourna les talons et courra jusqu'au tombeau. Susan la regarda partir, puis dit à ses frères :

« Je crois que Lorysha à un sérieux problème… Je vous en parlerais une fois que tout ceci sera terminé…

-Quoi comme problème ?, fit Edmund, le teint pâle.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour le moment, ça va aller, lui répondit sa grande sœur. Je veille sur elle. »

Elle enlaça ensuite Peter, qui étouffa un cri de douleur à cause de son épaule.

« Oh, je suis désolée, Peter.

-Ce n'est rien… Vas-y… »

Susan fit un petit sourire aux trois garçons puis monta rejoindre les archers.

Peter se rassit et Caspian alla jeter un coup d'œil à sa blessure à l'épaule. Le Prince tenta de le toucher, mais Peter cria de douleur.

« Je crois que son épaule est disloquée », dit le Prince à Edmund.

Le Juste se précipita au côté de son frère et regarda. Il avait quelques connaissances en médecine, et il comptait bien tenter de guérir son frère, au moins en partie. Une fois que Lucy et Ethan reviendraient, La Vaillante pourrait donner une goutte de son cordial à Peter et il serait totalement sur pieds.

« Que crois-tu qu'il se passe dans notre monde ?, demanda brusquement Peter à son jeune frère. Je veux dire, si on meurt ici ? »

Edmund pâlit et ferma les yeux un court instant. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. L'idée de perdre un membre de sa famille était insupportable. Edmund rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son frère, qui était emplit de tristesse et de regrets.

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi, Ed, et je ne t'ai jamais… »

Edmund le coupa en remettant son épaule en place, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur au Grand Roi.

« On verra ça plus tard », répondit Le Juste.

Peter hocha la tête en soupirant. S'il mourait maintenant, il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de remercier son frère ni de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il savait à quel point Edmund avait besoin d'entendre ça, au moins une fois.

Le Grand Roi se releva, prêt à affronter Miraz et à terminer cette guerre.

* * *

Les deux adversaires s'étaient levés et se fixaient. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore avancés sur les ruines. Edmund tendit un heaume au Grand Roi mais celui-ci le refusa. En voyant ceci, L'Usurpateur refusa également le heaume que lui tendait le Général Glozelle et il s'avança, épée en main et bouclier devant lui. Il comptait bien en finir avec ce môme prétentieux qui se disait être Grand Roi de Narnia.

Peter remarqua instantanément la jambe bandée de Miraz, à l'endroit où il avait planté son épée quelques minutes plus tôt : il devrait jouer là-dessus plus tard.

Le Grand Roi s'avança également sur les ruines en lançant un regard meurtrier à L'Usurpateur, tout en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de la douleur qu'il éprouvait à l'épaule.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent autour quelques instants. Miraz boitait et Peter lui lança un sourire narquois, en agrippant plus fort son épée. Puis, il attaqua.

Edmund fut pris d'une soudaine panique en s'apercevant que les mouvements de son frère étaient beaucoup plus lent qu'auparavant, dû à sa blessure à l'épaule et aux multiples coups qu'il avait pris à la tête. Le Grand Roi esquivait au mieux les attaques de l'Usurpateur, lui-même ralentit par sa blessure à la jambe. Les deux hommes se battaient maintenant tels deux gosses dans une cour de récréation : ils étaient tous les deux à terre et tentait de s'assomer l'un l'autre et réussissaient à parer les coups grâce à leurs épées. Peter réussit à se relever malgré un énième coup au visage et Miraz tenta de lui attraper la cheville pour le faire chuter de nouveau. Le blond fit un petit bond en arrière et Miraz s'appuya malencontreusement sur sa jambe blessée et il cria de douleur. Peter profita de cet instant pour reprendre son épée bien en main et asséna un violent coup à l'Usurpateur, qui regretta de ne pas avoir mis son heaume.

Peter sourit pour lui même et se détourna de Miraz, qui gisait à terre, et le Grand Roi jugea préférable de ne pas l'achever. Edmund et Susan soupirèrent de soulagement mais ce fut de courte durée, car Miraz se releva soudainement et attaqua Peter par derrière.

« Peter ! Derrière toi ! », hurla Edmund.

L'aîné Pevensie se retourna d'un coup et vit l'Usurpateur s'avancer vers lui, épée en main, prêt à lui porter un coup fatal. Peter agrippa l'arme de Miraz et finit par la lui prendre des mains et la planta dans ses côtes. Miraz eut le souffle coupé et les Telmarins poussèrent des cris de stupeur. L'Usurpateur tomba à genoux, du sang coulant abondamment de la plaie. Il échangea un long regard avec Peter, et une lueur hantée apparue dans les yeux de ce dernier. Il avait déjà dû ôter la vie de nombreux ennemis par le passé, mais, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, cela ne devient jamais plus facile. Au contraire.

« Eh bien, mon garçon ? On est trop lâche pour ôter la vie ? », ironisa Miraz, le souffle saccadé et le regard meurtrier.

Peter offrit à l'Usurpateur son regard le plus offensé.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire », grogna-t-il.

Le Grand Roi se tourna ensuite vers le Prince Caspian et lui tendit son épée. Edmund observa Caspian quelques instants, se demandant s'il allait réellement tuer son oncle. Le Prince hésita, puis s'avança vers l'aîné Pevensie, prit l'épée et se planta devant Miraz alors que Peter partit rejoindre Edmund et Ethnos.

Le moment était enfin venu : Miraz, le meurtrier qui avait fait assassiné son père et qui avait également voulu sa mort, était là, à sa merci. Il était à genoux, devant lui, sans défense et sans possibilité de s'échapper. Savoir que la vie de son oncle était littéralement entre ses mains était grisant. Il allait enfin pouvoir venger son père et se venger. Il allait pouvoir venger le peuple Narnien et son professeur. La rage et la haine l'animaient et Caspian pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler d'une force qu'il n'avait ressentit qu'une seule fois auparavant : le moment où il avait failli ramener la Sorcière Blanche.

Caspian tiqua. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il avait déjà failli céder à la tentation à ce moment-là. Si les Pevensie n'étaient pas intervenu, tout son être aurait été perverti à tout jamais. Il pensa soudain aux légendes que lui racontait Cornelius. Il pensa à son père et il pensa à Aslan. Que penseraient-ils de lui s'il s'abaissait au niveau de Miraz ?

« Peut-être me suis-je trompé, dit Miraz en suffoquant. Peut-être as-tu bel et bien toutes les qualités pour être Roi… »

Caspian regarda son oncle, horrifié. Il était persuadé qu'il allait le tuer. Il était persuadé qu'il aurait enfin réussit à le transformer en meurtrier. Caspian voulu lui prouver le contraire. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas comme son oncle et ne le serait jamais. Il leva l'épée, poussa un hurlement de rage et l'abaissa. L'arme alla se planter dans une motte de terre à quelques centimètres de Miraz, qui avait flanché en sentant approcher la mort. L'Usurpateur déchu releva doucement la tête et rencontra les yeux hantés de son neveu.

« Certainement pas un Roi comme vous, répliqua le Prince. Je vous laisse la vie. Mais je m'apprête à rendre au peuple Narnien son Royaume. J'espère que Narniens et Telmarins pourront vivre ensemble dans une paix durable. »

Il se détourna ensuite de son oncle et croisa le regard impressionné de Susan, qui l'observait depuis la terrasse. Ils se sourirent tendrement tandis que Miraz fut relevé par le Seigneur Sopespian.

« Je m'occuperai personnellement de votre cas, lorsque tout ceci sera terminé », siffla Miraz.

Sopespian ricana, une flèche de la Reine Susan en main, et répliqua :

« Mais c'est terminé… »

Il planta de toutes ses forces la flèche dans le cœur de son Roi et le laissa tomber, sous les yeux effarés des Narniens. Puis, il hurla à pleins poumons :

« Trahison ! Ils ont tué notre Roi ! »

* * *

 **Holy f*cking sh*t, j'ai du retard !**

 **Je suis désolée que ça m'ait pris autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre, j'ai été beaucoup trop occupée, je n'avais pas l'inspiration et surtout, j'étais bloquée pendant des mois sur ce dernier paragraphe...**

 **Gros Big Up à ma Bêta Tisama qui est restée éveillée avec moi pour pouvoir m'aider à écrire ce dernier paragraphe ! Je t'aime ! 3**

 **Gros Big Up aussi à vous tous qui ont attendus suffisamment longtemps pour cette suite et qui me lisent encore ! 3**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire ^^**

 **Bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 11 !**

 **P.S. : Il me reste trois chapitres et l'épilogue à écrire et après, ce sera la fin de Broken !**

 **P.P.S. : Finalement, je vais faire 5 livres (Broken, Fire, Rise, toujours pas trouvé le titre du 4 et Skyfall)**


	12. Message

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!

Je sais que vous êtes déjà déçu.e.s que ce ne soit pas un nouveau chapitre, mais je me dois de répondre aux reviews et de vous donner des nouvelles, parce que depuis le temps, vous en méritez !

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant écrit ces gentilles reviews en disant que vous appréciez l'histoire, ça me fait chaud au cœur et me donne envie de continuer l'histoire !

Quant aux demandes pour la suite de l'histoire, car je sais que vous l'attendez impatiemment, je suis désolée de vous apprendre que ce ne sera certainement pas pour tout de suite. Le chapitre 11 est en cours depuis bientôt 2 ans et ça commence d'ailleurs à me courir sur le système XD. Les chapitres 11 et 12 sont en fait les chapitres concernant la bataille que j'ai décidé de couper en deux parties pour ne pas surcharger un seul chapitre. Le seul soucis, c'est que je n'arrive pas à les écrire. J'ai déjà presque fini l'épilogue et j'ai la trame du chapitre 13 (qui sera l'avant-dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue) ainsi que toute la trame du deuxième livre, Fire.

J'ai également réécrit le prologue de l'histoire et j'ai presque terminé de réécrire le premier chapitre. Vous pourrez y jeter un coup d'oeil, si vous le souhaitez, ou bien alors attendre que l'histoire entière soit complétée et réécrite pour tout relire.

J'ai la chance d'avoir un travail me permettant d'avoir mes journées entières de libres et donc de me concentrer à nouveau sur mes fanfictions, et Fighting for the Light est ma priorité. Je ne sais seulement pas comment aborder le problème des chapitres 11 et 12 qui me taraudent l'esprit depuis deux ans...

J'espère cependant avoir fini ces deux chapitres avant la fin de l'été, car le chapitre 13 devrait être relativement facile à écrire.

Voilà pour les nouvelles qui, je le conçoit, ne sont pas celles que vous attendiez. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fanfiction, car elle me tient vraiment à coeur. J'espère seulement pouvoir la finir un jour.

Dabisous à vous !

Mejishi


End file.
